Un matrimonio por conveniencia
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Serena obligada por sus padres se casa con Darien por interes, sin embargo él descubre el engaño y decide vengarse de ella ¿Será tan grande el amor de Serena, como para sacrificar su vida por el hombre que ama? ¿Podrá el dinero comprar el verdadero amor?
1. Buscando a un millonario

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete_

**Sumary** Interés, dinero, amor, engaños e intrigas forjan la vida de Serena, una joven romántica y soñadora que tras vivir una fuerte decepción amorosa, debido a que su novio la deja por una mujer mayor y rica, motivada por los deseos de venganza y obligada por sus padres se casa con Darién , el hijo de un rico y poderoso terrateniente, solucionando los problemas económicos de su familia. Sin embargo antes de la boda religiosa, el padre de Darién junto con este deciden ponerle a Serena una prueba, para saber si se casó con Darién por amor o interés, intercambiándose en el lugar de Rubeus, el capataz de la hacienda. El engaño pone en evidencia la ambición de los padres de Serena, quienes al enterarse de que Darién es pobre le piden a la chica que se divorcie de él inmediatamente, poniendo a la rubia entre la espada y la pared, pues siente que un sentimiento profundo está naciendo hacia Darién. Sin embargo Darién, motivado por los deseos de venganza, le niega el divorcio obligándola a pasar un año con él como la esposa de un humilde capataz para darle su libertad, la chica acepta pero ese sentimiento que estaba en el corazón de la chica, se convierte en un grande y apasionado amor, sin embargo por engaños Darién cumple su venganza y se separa de Serena, rompiendo los lazos del matrimonio que los une ¿podrá el dinero comprar el amor verdadero? ¿Serena y Darién podrán vivir su amor o serán separados por la ambición, el engaño o la traición?

**Capitulo 1. Buscando un millonario**

La familia Tsukino, era una familia que vivía de las apariencias, bueno no todos, las excepciones eran Serena y Renee (se pronuncia Rini), ellas eran las hijas del matrimonio conformado por Kenji e Ikuko, además tenían a su hermano Diamante, el cual ni estudiaba, ni trabajaba, Serena era una linda jovencita de 19 años con cabellos rubios y lindos ojos azules, un cuerpo de envidia, Renee tenía 15 años, era una adolescente igual de bella que su hermana, tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos rojos, al igual que el pelo, quería mucho a su hermana y era su admiración, además ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien y eran amigas y confidentes, Ikuko era una Señora elegante, de cabellos y ojos azules, Kenji eran un señor muy enamorado de su esposa, y la complacía en todos sus caprichos y locuras, el tenía el cabello castaños obscuro y los ojos azules, Diamante, era un joven con un buen cuerpo, con su cabello plateado y sus ojos azules.

Nuestra historia comienza en día de tantos donde se hallaban reunidos Renee, Ikuko y Diamante en la sala del hermoso Pent-house ubicado en una de las zonas más elegantes de la ciudad del Milenio de Plata, se abre la puerta y aparece Kenji feliz

- Buenas noches familia, ya llegue – y en ese momento se acercan sus hijos – Buenas tardes, papi – dice Renee, mientras le daba un beso – sabes llegó el recibo del teléfono, hay que pagarlo o nos lo cortan – y le da unos papeles, - también están los pagaré del carro, si no pagamos las letras atrasadas nos lo van a quitar – le dice su hijo mientras le entrega unos pagarés

- Deuda, y más deudas, eso es lo único que tenemos – exclamaba furioso Kenji – ¿Qué más se debe?

- toma el recibo de la luz, el cable, la renta del pent-house – le dijo Ikuko sentada, mientras leía una revista de modas

- y todavía faltan la tarjeta de crédito, más los intereses, más lo moratorios, estamos llenos de deudas, Ikuko, ¿Qué vamos hacer? Todo sube, menos los salarios, no podemos continuar así

- Pues Kenji, no podemos dejar de vivir bien cómo hasta ahora

- Pero Ikuko, que podemos hacer

- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tenemos una hija hermosa y ahora sí en edad casadera, utilízala, Serena puede sacarnos de pobres

Al otro día, en la tienda de abarrotes, se encontraba Serena discutiendo por el precio de las cosas – No lo puedo creer 30 pesos por un kilo de jitomates, me vio cara de rica o qué – Pues si tiene cara de niña rica señorita, gente rubia y de ojos azules, nunca vienen a comprar a estos rumbos – Señora, yo soy la excepción, en serio – decía la rubia al fin después de mucho regatear ayudada su amiga Rei, al fin la chica pudo compra lo necesario para la despensa de la casa

- de verdad no te mides, Serena, eres más coda que tu mamá – le digo su amiga Rei, ella era una morena muy guapa de pelo negro y ojos violeta, eran amigas desde niñas y ambas se querían mucho para Serena era su única y verdadera amiga después de su hermana

- No, Rei, no es eso, es que me disminuyeron el gasto, porque los problemas económicos están muy duros, imagínate, debemos letras del pent-house y del carro, sino pagamos nos los quitan, y nos quedamos sin donde dormir – dijo preocupada Serena,

- No entiendo a tu mamá, para que quiere un coche tan caro sino puede pagarlo – decía Rei a su amiga.

Ikuko por su parte había salido con Renee y en esos momentos llegaban a su casa – por favor Renee, apúrate en abrir la puerta del Garaje no sea que los abogados de la agencia estén por aquí y nos quieran quitar el auto – decía Ikuko, toda exaltada

- ¡Ay mamá! ¡No exageres! Siempre es lo mismo y nunca nos lo han quitado –

- Pero ahora, si van en serio, no hemos pagado lo que nos comprometimos –

- ¡Pero mamá! Si tenían el dinero, ahora entiendo, en lugar de pagar mandaste arreglar el coche para que pareciera del año, en serio, no entiendo porque lo hicieron

- ¿Qué dices? Y que mis amigas digan que no puedo comprar un coche del año, para nada, Renee, pero bájate – dijo Ikuko molesta

Después siguieron haciendo sus compras y cuando iban de camino a sus casas seguían platicando de lo mismo, "las deudas de la Familia Tsukino" – Rei, no sabes, debemos hasta la camisa – le platicaba la rubia a su amiga – las tarjetas de crédito las tenemos hasta el tope, y si no pagamos nos desalojaran

- ya Serena, esos no son tus problemas son de tus padres –decía Rei- si no pueden llevar ese tren de vida que le bajen, pues eso si mucho coche de lujo, mucho pent-house, mucha ropa fina, pero todo a crédito, pues ni siquiera tiene para la despensa

- Pero tú ya sabes cómo son mis papás, Rei –

- Si, sobre todo tu mamá

- Y lo peor es que no sé quien nos pueda ayudar a salir de tanta deuda – decía Serena angustiada

En el Pent-house, Kenji e Ikuko veían la foto de Serena - de verdad que es muy bonita nuestra hija – Dijo Kenji – y como dices Ikuko, ella es la única que nos puede ayudar a sacarnos de tantas deudas – Así es Kenji, Serena es demasiado bonita para desperdiciar su belleza casándose con un cualquiera, tienes o mejor dicho tenemos que buscar a un millonario para casarla y ¡pronto! - sentenció Ikuko

- ¿Casar a Serena con un millonario? Pero Ikuko es una lástima que los millonarios no se den en maceta

- Pero es nuestra única salida, aunque tienes razón Kenji ¿dónde encontrar a un millonario para casar a Serena?

En la hacienda Tierra de Ilusiones, estaba llegando después de cursar sus estudios en el extranjero, Darién Chiba, el hijo del Terrateniente Kiryama Chiba, un joven alto, apuesto, atlético con unos expresivos y maravillosos ojos azules y cabellos color negro azabache, al llegar a la hacienda la miró con infinito amor y exclamó - ¡qué alegría estar aquí! ¡esto sí es vida! Es maravilloso regresar a casa – después llegó a la casa de la hacienda y allí se encontró con Rubeus, un joven huérfano desde muy pequeño al cual don Kiriyama había albergado desde que se quedó solo, Rubeus era de cabellos y ojos rojos, pero con un corazón llenado por la envidia y la amargura, pues pensaba que era hermano de Darién y de la hermanita de este Hotaru y albergaba que algún día se le reconociera como un Chiba, al ver llegar a Darién los saluda

- Darién, es una sorpresa

- Rubeus, ¡qué alegría!, vine a dejar mis maletas, voy alcanzar a mi papá y Hotaru en el pueblo pues me están esperando – después de saludarlo y dejar las maletas se fue al pueblo cerca de la hacienda donde fue recibido con una fiesta, todos en el lugar lo querían, pero volviendo con Rubeus, al ver irse a Darién se quedó serio y pensativo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Neflyte, un trabajador de la hacienda de cabellos castaños

- ¿Qué pasó Rubeus? No te cayó nada bien que llegara el joven Darién

- no digas tonterías Neflyte, tú sabes que quiero a Darién como si fuera mi hermano – expresó Rubeus con un dejo de envidia

- más bien le tienes envidia y piensas que es tu hermano – puntualizó Neflyte

- Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa, ya llegará el día en que todo el pueblo sepa la verdad, el día en que sepa de quien soy hijo – expresó un poco furioso Rubeus y se alejó del lugar

Volviendo con Serena ella se encontraba con la compra camino a su casa platicando con Rei

- Sabes Rei, hay ocasiones en que en verdad me gustaría ser rica, en lugar de aparentarlo, debe ser bonito tener un chofer… – cuando fueron interrumpidas o mejor dicho asustadas por el novio de Serena, Seiya un joven de cabellos negros, sujetados por una coleta y de ojos azules,

- esto es un asalto de besos – dijo el joven y empezó a besar a Serena

- Seiya nos asústate – dijeron ambas chicas

En casa de los Tsukino, Kenji, Ikuko y Diamante discutían sobre Seiya y Serena

- Tenemos que separar a Serena de Seiya, no nos conviene para nuestros planes – decía Ikuko

- pero Serena es muy rebelde y terca y este tal Seiya le ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías y de cosas románticas – expresó Kenji

- pues papá oblígala, Serena es una hija de familia y tiene que obedecerte, dile que deje al imbécil de Seiya – le sugirió Diamante

- Sino lo haces, Tú, entonces yo lo haré, le exigiré a Serena que deje a Seiya, ella se tiene que casar con un millonario – especificó Ikuko

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya seguía platicando

- Nunca te voy a dejar Seiya, te quiero mucho – decía la chica a su novio al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con dulce amor

- No tienes porque dejarme – le contestaba el joven con una mirada pícara – yo también te quiero mucho Serena

- Seiya, pero sabes que mis papás no te quieren – dijo la chica muy triste

- Y tu hermano Diamante me odia, pero si nos amamos, nada podrá separarnos – le responde el chico y la besa – es más si intentan separarnos nos fugamos y nos casamos

- Eso sí, porque mis padres se les ha metido la idea de casarme con un viejo millonario

- pues entonces con más razón hacemos lo que te propongo

Kenji y Diamante platicaban sobre las posibilidades de casar a Serena con un millonario

- Sabes, padre recuerdo que una vez mencionaste a Don Kiriyama Chiba, según dijiste es viudo y rico

- si tienes razón el podría ser un buen candidato, sobre todo que estoy en peligro de ir a la cárcel

- pero papá y si Serena no quiere casarse – se cuestiona Diamante

- entonces la obligo yo – dijo Ikuko que en esos momentos entraba en la sala y se unía a la conversación – tienes que saber cuándo va a venir para presentárselo a Serena

Darién por su parte platicaba con su padre, de sus anhelos de apoyarlo en la hacienda y en los negocios, por lo que Don Kiriyama se acordó de Kenji Tsukino, un señor que apoyaba a los terratenientes en asuntos de compra – venta, - le voy a llamar al Señor Tsukino, para que mañana que vayas a la ciudad del Milenio de Plata te apoye con las cuestiones administrativas

En el pueblo la Señora Kaguya era de las pocas que no estaban feliz de la llegada de Darién y es que odiaba a la familia Chiba, debido a que en su época de juventud, estuvo enamorada de do Kiriyama, pero él jamás le hizo caso y esa rabia la consumía día con día, deseaba con toda su alma que Darién no fuera hijo de él y aunque existía una posibilidad lejana de que eso fuera cierto, ella deseaba averiguarlo y sólo lo podría hacer si aparecía la carta escrita por Setsuna la madre de Darién, que había muerto cuando sus hijos eran pequeños

Por su parte la familia de Serena, planeaba cómo presentarle al Señor Chiba, y sobre todo deshacerse de Seiya, a lo cual Renne lo escuchó y cuando llegó Serena se lo mencionó, el cómo pensaban casarla y lo que le pensaban hacerle a Seiya, la rubia al escucharlo tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, rabia, miedo y angustia y se fue corriendo a ver a su novio, al llegar con él y le dice lo que están pensando sus padres, le dice que tienen que huir pues es un hecho de que sus padres la desean casar con un viejo millonario

- Tenemos que irnos Seiya – decía llorando Serena

- Pero mi amor, no exageres, tan sólo es un rumor

- No, Seiya, mis padres ya lo han decidido

- Mira Serena, esperemos unos días y veremos qué pasa – decía el chico "no puedo cumplirle a Serena lo que le prometí, eso arruinaría mi futuro" pensaba

- Esta bien Seiya, esperaremos – le contestó la chica mientras lo abrazaba

Después de estar un rato con su novio, Serena llegó a su casa y vio a su padre preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- No es nada, Serena, lo que pasa es con tanta deuda, estoy en peligro de ir a la cárcel

- por eso Serena, te tienes casar con un hombre rico que ya escogimos para ti – dijo Ikuko al momento que entraba

- no mamá, no me puedes obligarme a casar por interés y con alguien que no quiero

-Pues entonces por tu culpa nos quedaremos en la ruina y nos quitaran la casa, el coche – le gritaba Ikuko

- Lo siento mamá, pero un matrimonio sin amor está destinado al fracaso – dijo furiosa la rubia

- No sabes lo que dices Serena, tú padre puede ir a la cárcel si no te casas con un hombre rico

- Solo te digo mamá que no me casaré con alguien que no sea Seiya – gritó la rubia y se fue a su habitación

Su madre la vio irse y pensó "Eso lo veremos Serena, te casaras con quien yo diga"

Darién por su parte platicaba con su hermana Hotaru, una jovencita de 15 años de ojos Violetas y cabellos Negros

- sabes Darién, la que faltó para recibirte y estaría encantada es Neherenia

- Lo dices porque ella es tu amiga,

- pero Neherenia te ama, te ama desde niños

- Si Hotaru, pero yo solamente puedo verla como una amiga

- Te dejo voy a cabalgar un rato

Durante la cabalgata Darién se encontró con Neherenia y está lo saludo dándole un beso en la boca

- Neherenia…

- No digas nada Darién, yo te amo y haré todo lo posible para conseguir tu amor, nos vemos

En la noche Kenji recibió una llamada

- Buenas noches, habla Kenji Tsukino

- Señor Tsukino, soy el Señor Chiba y quisiera pedirle un favor

- dígame Señor Chiba

- Mañana va mi hijo Darién, le pido que lo presente con los compradores y lo ayude en todas las cuestiones administrativas

-con gusto Señor Chiba, yo me encargó de su hijo

Al colgar Kenji, le cuenta a Ikuko de la llamada, y entonces planean el llevar a Serena al otro día para que lo ayude, por supuesto al decirle a Serena de que acompañaría a su padre, ella quiso negarse, pero no pudo

Al otro día Serena acompañó a su padre, pero este bajó para arreglar unos asuntos y le pidió a Serena estacionar el carro, pero al tratar de hacerlo una camioneta le gana el lugar y se baja molesta para reclamarle al tipo que le robo el lugar, al verlo bajar se sorprende el joven tiene los ojos azules más bellos que ha visto en su vida

continuara...


	2. La cita

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

**Capitulo 2. La cita**

Serena estaba por estacionar el coche de su padre cuando una vagoneta se metió ganándole el lugar, ella se bajó muy molesta y del otro vehículo baja un joven pelinegro, con unos hermosos ojos azules y de una sonrisa encantadora

- Óyeme, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Por qué me ganas mi lugar? Yo llegue primero – dijo la chica realmente furiosa - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes con esa cara de idiota?

- porque es la primera vez que veo una joven tan hermosa como tú – le dice el chico con una voz sensual, la rubia al escucharlo se enfurece más toma aire y le dice – ni creas que porque me coqueteas te voy a dejar mi lugar

- Pero tranquila, si nadie te discute ya el lugar, a las damas bellas siempre se les da lo que pidan – dice Darién coqueteándole a la chica, y es que en realidad le había sorprendido Serena

- No si no te estoy pidiendo el lugar, a mi me corresponde porque yo lo vi primero – argumentó ella muy seria

- además de bonita con muy buena vista, que otras cualidades tienes preciosa – dijo despreocupado el chico, pero Serena se enojo más – aún enojada te sigues viendo linda

- así eres de coqueto con todas las mujeres – le preguntó cínicamente la rubia

- solo con las hermosas y enojonas como tú – dijo divertido, provocando que a Serena se le fuera el enojo

- perdóname, estoy enojada y me estoy desquitando contigo, pero no es tu culpa, Soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto – y le ofreció la mano

- Soy Darién Chiba, para servirte – le correspondió el saludo, pero al agarrarle la mano la atrajo hacia él, la chica enojada le quita la mano furiosa – bueno, por favor quita tu coche para que me estacione en el lugar que vi primero

- Disculpa ¿te apellidas Tsukino?

- si ¿Por qué?

- Serena, hija te estoy esperando,- le grita Kenji mientras se acerca a ellos

- lo que pasa…. – empezó a decir Serena, pero no pudo continuar debido a que Darién la interrumpe – perdón señor, ¿usted es Kenji Tsukino?

- No me digas que tú – empezó a decir Kenji

- Darién Chiba, mucho gusto – Kenji estaba feliz, pues ellos ya se habían conocido, al darse cuenta de que Darién era el joven millonario que le querían presentar se enojó un poco, sin embargo su papá no le hizo caso y Darién no se dio cuenta, Kenji le pidió a Serena que le ayudara con Darién, pero aunque al principio la chica se resistió terminó cediendo ante las suplicas de su padre

- gracias por tu apoyo Serena, te invitó a comer para compensarte – le dijo Darién

- cómo quieras, pero por favor que sea temprano, porque tengo novio y lo tengo que ver – expuso Serena – nos vemos más tarde

En eso llegaba Kenji y lo escuchó, y se acerca y dirigiéndose al pelinegro– que tal Darién ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, gracias a Serena, pero ahora necesito que me presente con los proveedores –pidió el chico

- por supuesto, ellos nos están esperando – apresuró a decirle Kenji

- Don Kenji, invite a su hija a comer, pero creo que hice mal, porque me dijo que tiene novio, pero por supuesto cómo no va a tener novio sin es muy bonita – comentó tristemente darien

- pero Darién, ¿le creíste? Serena siempre que alguien la pretende dice lo mismo, lo hace para poner a prueba a sus pretendientes, ella piensa que aquel que la ama, vencerá todos los obstáculos, por supuesto también el novio inventado, pero por favor tú síguele la corriente, no quiero que ella sepa que te lo dije – le mintió Kenji

- Gracias, don Kenji, y ahora le pido permiso para cortejar a su hija – cuestionó el chico

- por supuesto Darién, cuentas con mi permiso – dicho esto Kenji le dijo a Darién donde quedaba el departamento

Serena por su parte había ido a visitar a su amiga Rei para contarle lo sucedido, de lo que sucedió hasta la invitada a comer

- es me cae mal Rei, piensa que porque tiene dinero puede comprarme

- pero Serena, él no tiene la culpa, estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe los planes de tus padres

- tienes razón, pero aun así me cae mal, además yo me voy a casar con Seiya, aunque sea a escondidas – y la rubia le contó de los planes que tenía de casarse en secreto

- pero Serena ¿Qué pasaría si tus papás se enteran? – preguntó Rei

- por eso tengo que salir con Darién para que no sospechen, bueno le voy a hablar a Seiya – la chica trató de comunicarse con su novio, pero él no contestaba "debe estar ocupado dando sus clases de canto" mejor lo voy a visitar

Mientras tanto Seiya si estaba en su salón de clases, pero besándose y abrazándose con Esmeralda, una mujer mayor que él pero rica

- querido Seiya, me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche – dijo la mujer

- por supuesto Esmeralda, te espero – y la chica se fue, en eso se da cuenta de que tiene una llamada perdida de Serena, por lo que le devuelve la llamada

- Serena ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con fingida preocupación

- Seiya, disculpa voy a la escuela me urge hablar contigo – le comentó alegre la chica

- Te espero – le respondió el chico, mientras se fue al baño a quitarse los restos del lipstick de Esmeralda y de toda seña que indicará que estuvo ahí

Cuando Serena llegó Seiya ya se había limpiado los restos de maquillaje, al llegar ellos se besan tiernamente y le cuenta su encuentro con Darién,

-Seiya tenemos que fijar la fecha de nuestra boda – dijo angustiada la chica

- Lo siento Serena, pero lo he pensado mejor y pienso que no debemos precipitar las cosas, por ahora me es imposible casarme contigo – expresó seriamente Seiya

- Pero Seiya si no lo hacemos me van a obligarme a casarme con Darién – dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Serena, no exageres en esta época no pueden obligarte a casarte - dice despreocupado el joven

- es que tu no conoces a mis padres – decía llorando la rubia

- Bueno, mi amor, espérame unos días para que arregle los asuntos pendientes y ver si podemos casarnos – mintió Seiya "no puedo casarme con ella, no mientras Esmeralda me este cumpliendo algunos gustos

Serena triste pero esperanzada se va a casa de Rei y ambas se van a la casa de la rubia para prepararse para su cita con Darién, mientras tanto en el hotel Darién hablaba con su padre por teléfono – papá gracias por enviarme, he conocido al amor de mi vida, la única mujer con la que me casaré: Serena Tsukino la hija de Don

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Darién? – dice Kiriyama

- papá que me he enamorado – le dijo el chico y le contó cómo la conoció y por supuesto después le habló de los negocios, al colgar Darién se empezó a arreglar para su cita con Serena mientras que Don Kiriyama mandó a buscar a Rubeus

- Rubeus, por favor contrata a un investigador privado quiero que investiguen a los Tsukino, no sé porque pero pienso que son unos interesados – expuso el Señor

- cómo usted diga, Don Kiryama – le dijo servicial el joven y enseguida fue a realizar lo que le pedía su patrón, al que él veía como un padre, es más Rubeus pensaba que era el hijo bastardo de don Kiriyama y esperaba que algún día él lo reconociera. Una vez que se fue Rubeus Kiriyama estaba pensando "a Darién, no le va a pasar lo mismo que a mí, que se casen solamente por su dinero"

-porque tan pensativo – preguntó Hotaru que venía acompañado de Neherenia, ambas chicas habían estado hablando de Darién Neherenia, se había hecho falsas esperanzas por el beso que le robó a Darién y no iba a dejar que se lo quitaran

- no es nada Hotaru, lo que pasa que parece que tu hermano se enamoro de una chica del milenio de plata – le dijo el Señor a su hija, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la orgullosa de Neherenia, no podía creer que Darién se hubiera enamorado tan pronto sobre todo que minutos antes estaba platicando con Hotaru del beso que de sus planes de boda con Darién.

Serena y Rei estaban en el cuarto de ella, mientras se arreglaba para comer con Darién, la familia de ella estaba feliz, ya estaban planeando la boda y como sacarle el dinero al rico millonario. Al terminar de arreglarse estaba llegando Darién, por supuesto la familia lo trato como si fuera un príncipe, al ver a Serena, él queda impresionado, la chica llevaba el pelo sujetado por unos pasadores y un vestido rojo de minifalda, salieron y se subieron a la camioneta de Darién, sin embargo en un cruzamiento un coche se le atravesó y Darién frenó bruscamente, haciendo que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, sin saber porque Serena se bajó de la camioneta

- Serena, pero que te pasa ¿acaso me tienes miedo? – le preguntó Darién que al ver que se bajo la chica el también bajó

- ¿miedo yo? ¿de qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó la chica

- no lo sé, tal vez de enamorarte de mí – dijo con voz muy sensual Darién

Serena se enojó – mejor, me regresó a mi casa – y la chica se estaba por irse y Darién la agarró del brazo y le dijo riendo – no te enojes sólo estaba bromeando – Pues una broma de muy mal gusto – refunfuñó Serena

Darién al verla enojada le pidió disculpas y la chica aceptó

- discúlpame, no quise molestarte – dijo apenado el pelinegro

- está bien, pero es mejor así tu sabes que tengo novio – le dijo Serena

Darién pensando que era una mentira lo del novio, por lo que le había dicho Kenji de que el novio era una prueba le dijo a la chica – pues aún sabiendo que tienes novio quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti, lo mío fue amor a primera vista

Serena por supuesto le sorprendió la noticia y le contestó – pero así nada más, acaso no te importa que tú no me intereses

- solo te invite a comer ¿o no? – pregunta Darién con una sonrisa encantadora y después ambos se dirigieron al restaurante no sin antes Serena le recalca que van en plan de amigos

En casa de Serena Diamante, Ikuko y Kenji celebraban de la cita entre Serena y Diamante y hacían planes de boda y de cómo sacarle dinero a Darién, Kenji le contó a los otros de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y cómo había logrado solucionar el problema de la mención del novio de Serena

Mientras tanto Neherenia estaba furiosa, jamás había pensado que Darién pudiera enamorarse de otra que no fuera ella, tanto que se peleó con Hotaru cuando ella le dijo que a ella solo le importaba ver feliz a su hermano sin importar con quien se casaba y todos en la hacienda querían conocer a Serena pues preferían que Darién se casara con cualquiera menos con Neherenia, pues era una chica presumida y prepotente

En el restaurante Darién y Serena disfrutaban del almuerzo mientras ella lo observaba y pensaba "Es guapo, tiene unos ojos bellísimos y una sonrisa encantadora, pero no se compara con Seiya, además no se que sea mala gente, por esa razón no quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo, tengo que desencantarlo". El pelinegro al darse cuenta que la rubia lo mira sonríe y le pregunta - ¿quieres un café Serena? – sí – piden los cafés

- es muy lindo el lugar – le dice Darién

- así es, mi novio y yo siempre venimos - dice la chica

Darién piensa "de verdad que no se da por vencida con esto del novio, vamos a seguirle el juego" – y ¿cómo se llama tu novio? – la cuestiona

- Seiya y sin agraviar lo presente es guapísimo – dice la rubia suspirando

- y supongo que te adora – le dice Darién según él siguiéndoles el juego

- así es me adora, soy el amor de su vida – le dice Serena con unos ojos brillantes

- por supuesto, me imagino – le dice Darién con una sonrisa

En la escuela de música donde trabaja Seiya, llega Esmeralda para buscarlo para ir a comer y después al departamento de ella, al llegar ambos se besan con pasión pero él la aleja, diciéndole – Esmeralda, nos pueden ver

- y que acaso no somos novios – cuestiona la chica

- por supuesto, pero tú sabes que el director de esta escuela es un poco quisquilloso y me puede correr – dice Seiya con tono preocupado

- no te preocupes por él, es mi amigo y dije que venía por ti para mis clases de canto particulares y aceptó, así que agarra tus cosas y nos vamos – le dice la mujer

- entonces voy por ellas y le aviso a Nicolás para que se ocupe de todo – dice Seiya mientras se aleja para ir en buscas de su amigo.

- Nicolás, si llega Serena, le dices que me tuve que ir –

-Seiya, te vas a ir nuevamente con Esmeralda, pero por que le haces eso a Serena – le dice algo molesto Nicolás

- la verdad es que Esmeralda no está nada mal, pero su dinero compensa muchas cosas, además ya te dije que prefiero el dinero al amor, nos vemos – se despide Seiya y se va con su amante

Darién después del almuerzo lleva a Serena a la escuela de música

- ¿estás segura Serena? esto no parece una escuela de música – pregunta Darién intrigado

- Darién, estas ciego, ve el letrero Escuela de música, además aquí trabaja mi novio, es un maestro muy bueno – le contesta la chica

- entonces debe ser un rival muy poderoso – dice el pelinegro acercándose a ella

- ¿Rival? Pero si tú y yo sólo somos amigos – dice la chica enfatizando lo de amigos

- Entonces cómo amigo quiero pedirte un favor – le dice Darién la chica con la cara hace un gesto preguntando ¿Cuál? – que me des un beso – y dicho esto la besa en la boca desesperadamente

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic y agradecerles por sus reviews a

arias serena, ariasserena luz sandra, mariaelena83, pichicoy, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Hehra, SereyDarien, yumi, anyreth, SeReNyMoOn,  
liebende Lesung, ameria1993, patty-moon-de-chiva

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

**un aviso: **

he tenido esta semana mucho trabajo, por lo que este fic será el único que actualice este fin de semana, y posiblemente el otro tambien solo pueda actualizar uno o dos, les pido un poco de paciencia

Cherrie


	3. Dinero por amor

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_Capitulo 3 Dinero por amor_

Darién invitó a comer a Serena, ambos disfrutaron de la comida, sin embargo cada uno con diferentes pensamientos, mientras Serena lo hacía para que sus papás no sospecharan que se iba casar con Seiya, Darién en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, y quería enamorarla, pero con lo que le había dicho Kenji, de que el novio era una prueba para que él luchara por su amor, por lo que al terminar la comida Darién llevó a Serena al lugar donde trabajaba Seiya, pero al despedirse el pelinegro le da un beso en la boca a la rubia.

Serena se separa de Darién y le pega tremenda bofetada – Darién, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida – dice la rubia furiosa y entra a la escuela, Darién solo acierta agarrarse la mejilla, pero cree, que Serena fingió indignación como parte de hacerse la difícil, en la escuela la rubia se topa con Nicolás y le pregunta por Seiya – Nicolás ¿has viso ha Seiya? –

- Serena, me da gusto verte, Seiya se fue temprano, es que no se sentía bien – miente Nicolás

- Pero, ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta Serena, con los ojos abiertos por la angustia

- Sólo fue un pequeño dolor de estómago, no es nada grave

Lejos de ahí, en la hacienda Tierra de ilusiones, Rubeus platicaba con Samuel, un joven amigo tanto de él como de Darién, aunque era tres años más pequeño, venía por sus vacaciones a pasar unos días en el rancho vecino, Rubeus le dice que Darién ya llegó, pero que se fue a la ciudad atender los negocios de su padre, por su parte Sammy (así le decían de cariño) le había contado cómo le había ido en el internado. Samuel desde antes de irse se había enamorado de Hotaru, y por supuesto le preguntó a Rubeus, cómo estaba, diciéndole que si la quería que no se hiciera de rogar y se le declarara a la chica, en ese momento entra Neflyte y le dice que sus padres le anda buscando y Sammy se va, Neflyte y Rubeus se quedan hablando

- debes tener cuidado con Sammy – dice Neflyte a Rubeus – pues también es amigo de Darién

- no digas tonterías, Samuel es un gran amigo, - dice Rubeus pero en el fondo comparte la misma opinión que Neflyte

El Señor Chiba estaba preocupado por el entusiasmo de Darién por Serena, pues nunca en su vida lo había oído hablar así por una chica, no quería que su hijo se casara con una chica interesada, pues a él le había sucedido, pues su esposa, Andreina, la mamá de Darién y Hotaru, se casó con él, por su dinero pero también estaba preocupado por Kaguya, una Señora que había estado enamorado de él, desde que eran jóvenes, pero debido a que él jamás le había hecho caso, Kaguya había jurado vengarse de él, pero sabía que no lo haría con Hotaru sino con su hijo Darién:

Rubeus y Neflyte seguían hablando, Rubeus se preocupaba mucho por el Señor Chiba, porque estaba seguro que él era su padres

- sabes Nefñyte Don Kiriyama no le fue fiel a Andreina, la mamá de Darién y Hotaru, porque tuvo relaciones con mi madre - decía Rubeus

-por supuesto – dijo Neflyte

- te consta, que cada vez que puede me llama hijo, sé que me quiere como tal, porque sabe que lo soy, pero le da pena reconocerlo ante el pueblo, pues está de por medio su buen nombre

- claro Rubeus, don Kiriyama es tu padre, pero tienes que tener prueba, ya le preguntaste a la mujer que te cuido – cuestiona Neflyte

- sí pero no me dice nada

En un departamento de la ciudad Milenio de Plata, una pareja se haya gozando de su intimidad,

- Seiya, eres fabuloso – decía Esmeralda toda excitada

- Tu igual Esmeralda, contigo me siento realizado – decía el músico. Después de llegar al clímax, ambos caen abrazados, la mujer pronto se queda dormida y Seiya se levanta a fumar un cigarrillo mientras contempla a su amante y piensa para sí mismo "Esmeralda no es fea, pero lo importante, tiene mucho dinero, ella me puede dar la vida de lujos que siempre he soñado, es verdad que Serena es linda, pero no vale la pena luchar por ella, pues poderoso caballero es Don Dinero, así que lo siento Serena terminaré contigo definitivamente, ella es joven y pronto encontrará a alguien, además esta Darién, tal vez no sea tan mal partido después de todo, así que mañana le diré a Serena que definitivamente no puedo casarme con ella

Darién llegaba a su departamento, recordaba todo lo que pasó con Serena, la ida a comer, el beso robado no dejaba de pensar "Serena, eres encantadora, pronto ya no te inventarás un novio que no existe pues estoy seguro de conquistar tu amor" en eso se da cuenta de la hora y se prepara para marchar al rancho de su padre donde lo esperan quería contarle a su familia sobre Serena

En el departamento de Seiya, Esmeralda ya se había despertado y vestido al igual que Seiya, que en ese momento se encontraba viendo sus pagos que tenía que hacer, por supuesto lo hizo a propósito para que Esmeralda lo ayudara,

- Seguro que no quieres que me quede o ¿quieres ir a mi departamento? – le digo Esmeralda toda amorosa

- hoy no, tal vez mañana – comentó Seiya con cara de preocupación, Esmeralda al verlo le pregunta - ¿tienes problemas mi amor?

- Nada, es que… mejor olvídalo – dijo el chico como parte de su plan

- por favor mi amor, dímelo soy tu novia y me preocupa lo que te pasa – le dice la mujer

- es que mi pago de la tarjeta es mucho y como en la escuela me descontaron, no tengo cómo pagarla – le comentó a la mujer

- Sufres por qué quieres mi amor, ya te dije que puedo ayudarte en todo, sobre todo si eres mi marido – le dice Esmeralda

- Esmeralda, ¿en realidad te casarías conmigo? – dice Seiya fingiendo sorpresa – porque es lo que más deseo en el mundo – y la besa, pero en ese momento suena el timbre y se escucha en la puerta – Seiya, mi amor, estas ahí, soy serena – Esmeralda ve a Seiya y le dice - ¿Quién es esa mujer? – el joven le dice – por favor Esmeralda, si quieres que me case contigo, escóndete en el cuarto, después te explico – Esmeralda le hace caso a Seiya y justo cuando va a abrir el portero ya le había abierto la puerta a Serena, la chica al ver a su amado lo abraza y lo besa

- Seiya mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? Nicolás me dijo que estabas enfermo y vine a ver cómo estabas – le dice la rubia preocupada

- Serena, estoy bien, Nicolás sólo exagera un poco no es para tanto, sólo necesito descansar, así que vete a tu casa – le dice Seiya pero Serena no se quiere ir, por supuesto Esmeralda espía por la puerta y se siente morir de celos, pero piensa "si es necesario que compre a Seiya, lo haré" . Serena quiere quedarse pero Seiya casi la corre, por fin logra que se vaya y Esmeralda le reclama a Seiya, pero él le dice que la rubia no significa nada para él, pues se va a casar con ella, y ambos se besan nuevamente, y por supuesto se vuelven a amar

Darién estaba llegando a la hacienda y ve a su papá y le dice – papá ¡qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Quiero contarte sobre Serena! No lo vas a creer encontré el amor papá, ¿no te da gusto?

- claro hijo, pero cálmate – le dice Kiriyama

- es un sol padre, claro que se hace la difícil de conquistar, pero te juró que haré que ella se enamore de mí como que me llamo Darién Chiba

Al otro día Serena va a la escuela de música para ir a platicarle a Seiya de lo que pasó con Darién al llegar quiere besar a su novio, pero este no la deja y le dice

- Serena, lo siento, pero es mejor que terminemos

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic y agradecerles por sus reviews a

anyreth, ariasserena, isa1181, isabel, liebende lesung, SAN*, paty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, SeReNyMoOn, usa-ko555chiba, yumi kamagatha

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

disculpen el capitulo tan corto, espero lo disfruten el proximo la decepción

Cherrie


	4. La decepción

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_**Capitulo 4. La decepción** _

Serena se despierta muy temprano, pues está ansiosa de saber cómo se encuentra su novio Seiya y después de desayunar se arregla para ir a visitarlo en su trabajo, pues se quedó preocupada por él.

Lejos de ahí en un pueblo cercano a la gran hacienda "Tierra de ilusiones", Neherenia se subía a su camioneta – ¿A dónde va, señorita? – le pregunta una muchacha del servicio – voy a la ciudad Milenio de Plata, voy a ver a esta tal Serena, quiero conocer a esta tipa, para saber que tiene esa que no tengo yo, que fue lo que hizo para quitarme el cariño de Darién – contestó furiosa

En Milenio de Plata una hermosa rubia llegaba a la escuela de música, fue a ver a su novio, lo distingue de lejos, lo ve platicando animadamente con sus amigos, y la chica se acerca feliz a él

- Seiya, mi amor, me alegra que estés bien – se acerca para abrazarlo y darle un beso, Seiya le agarra las manos y no permite que la rubia se le acerque, la chica se sorprende de la actitud de su novio y le pregunta – ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Serena, lo siento, pero es mejor que terminemos – dice el joven músico, muy serio

- pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad? – le dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- No, Serena, no es broma – dijo molesto Seiya – lo he pensado mucho y creo que no te amo, lo siento, pero debemos terminar

- ¿Qué no me amas? Pero Seiya, mi amor, si te la vives diciéndome que me extrañas, que me quieres, que me adoras, que no puedes vivir sin mí – le responde la chica con los ojos casi al punto del llanto

- Lo sé, Serena, pero entiende esas palabras se dicen siempre en una relación no quiere decir que se sienta, además lo siento pero me equivoque en lo que sentía por ti, es cariño, pero no amor, me equivoque – muy serio, tanto que la chica se empieza a preocupar, no podía aceptar esas palabras dudosa le pregunta – ¿cómo que te equivocaste? Si casi vamos a cumplir un año de novios ¿cómo me dices que te equivocaste? ¿Qué no me amas? Deja de estar bromeando y dime la verdad, es por Darién, ¿verdad? Te pusiste celoso de que yo saliera con él – la rubia deseaba con toda el alma que en realidad él estuviera celoso – Serena, no es por eso – le respondió a la rubia, las esperanzas de ella volvieron – Entonces, si es por él, estás celoso de Darién, pero Seiya mi amor, si tu sabes que al único que amo es a ti, si salí con Darién es para que mis padres no sospechen nada

En tanto, en el departamento de los Tsukino tocaban a la puerta, Diamante la abre y Darién está con un gran ramo de rosas

- hola Diamante, ¿se encuentra Serena? – pregunta el joven de ojos azules

- Hola Darién, pasa, mi hermanita no se encuentra, pero siéntate – le dice zalamero – ella se fue a la escuela de música

- Entonces, me voy para allá, gracias Diamante – le dijo Darién saliendo del lugar

Volviendo con Serena y Seiya, la rubia se encontraba llorando – por favor, Seiya, dime que no es verdad, que no quieres terminar conmigo

- Serena, lo siento, pero no puedo seguir engañándote, no me pienso casar contigo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscarte a alguien que te quiera, hasta lo puedes intentar con Darién, según me dijiste está enamorado de ti, a lo mejor él es con quien debes casarte – le decía Seiya a la chica – te dejo, tengo una clase, si quieres hablamos después pero mi decisión es definitiva no pienso regresar contigo – después de esto el chico se marchó dejando a Serena hecha un mar de llanto, salió de llorando de la escuela de música a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí justo en ese momento Darién pasaba por ahí, pues fue a buscarla a la escuela de música y la ve llorando, estaciona su camioneta y se acerca preocupado a ella

- Serena, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así? – le dice el pelinegro con infinita ternura

- Darién, por favor, llévame lejos, llévame lejos de aquí – y se abraza a él, necesitaba tanto de consuelo, por su parte Darién con infinito amor le corresponde el abrazo y la conduce al auto y la lleva al parque No. 10, donde había un gran lago y un mirador, ahí se bajan y la chica llora abrazada a Darién, él no pregunta nada, sólo se dedica a consolarla

Al mismo tiempo Ikuko le reclamaba a su hijo de que porque había mandado a Darién a la escuela de música, pues se podía encontrar con Seiya, pero el chico la calmó, y rogaban a Dios de que en verdad no se le vinieran abajo sus planes.

Serena más calmada se suelta del abrazo de Darién – me vas a decir que te pasó – la cuestiona el chico

- por favor Darién, no me preguntes, gracias por apoyarme por consolarme, pero lo mejor es que me vaya – dice la chica

- Serena, te llevó a tu casa, no puedo dejarte en este estado – dice preocupado Darién

- gracias Darién, pero prefiero caminar, deseo poner en claro algunas ideas – y diciendo esto la rubia se marcha, Darién a pesar de estar triste por ella, la deja sola, sabe que es lo mejor para ella y se marcha a las oficinas de su padre, pues había quedado en verse con Kenji sin embargo se halla inquieto el ver a Serena tan triste, por lo que decide invitarla a comer para darle ánimos, además no le había podido dar las rosas que le compró y entonces se apresura a terminar su trabajo para poder salir lo más rápido para reunirse con su amor

Serena llegó a su casa para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que los estaban desalojando, y solo se encontraba Reene, sus padres no se encontraba pues Ikuko y Diamante se había ido a la escuela de música para evitar que Darién y Seiya se pudieran encontrar y Kenji, por supuesto había ido al departamento de Darién por asuntos de trabajo. Al llegar a l departamento de Darién, Kenji se hallaba en la puerta tocando el timbre, en ese momento llega Neherenia, lo ve, se acerca a él, preguntándole – disculpe Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Perdón, señorita, ¿este es su departamento? – pregunta sorprendido Kenji

- Por supuesto que sí – miente la chica, este es mi departamento

- Lo siento, me equivoque yo busco al joven Darién Chiba, disculpe – dice Kenji, estaba por marcharse cuando Neherenia le dice – no se equivocó, este es el departamento de Darién Chiba, mi novio – dijo estas últimas palabras enfatizándolas

- no puede ser, Darién tiene novia – dice incrédulo Kenji

- Si, yo – afirma Neherenia, en realidad quería que esas palabras que ella decía fueran verdad, pero sabía que no era así, sin embargo no iba desperdiciar una ocasión como aquella para decirle a aquel señor que ella era la novia de Darién, quería evitar que se "lo quitaran"

- No puede ser, Darién me engaño, el me afirmó que no tenía novia – dice furioso Kenji

- pero ¿Por qué se molesta? – pregunta inquieta

- Porque el canalla de su novio pretende a mi hija – después se marcha furioso, Neherenia estaba feliz, pues al menos había logrado sembrar la duda de que Darién no era libre

Darién por su parte llegaba a casa de Serena y las vio en la calle – Serena ¿Qué pasa? Porque están afuera – pregunta el chico sorprendido

- entérate de una vez Darién, nos están corriendo porque debemos muchos meses de renta y no tenemos para pagarlos – dice muy digna Serena

- Es que yo pensé, que tu papá vivía muy bien, que tenían una buena posición –

- y eso ¿te importa mucho? – pregunta burlona Serena, aunque en realidad era una fachada le daba pena con Darién

- claro que no Serena, pero si lo hubiera sabido, con gusto los ayudaba – dijo el chico con mucha ternura

- Entonces Darién, por favor, ayúdanos ahora – le dijo suplicante Renee – Renee – gritó Serena, pero la chica no le hizo caso y siguió diciendo – usa tus influencias para que no nos corran, esos son los Señores que nos están corriendo

- Me acompañas, Serena – la rubia no le quedó otro remedio que hacerlo, pues en realidad pensaba en la angustia de su hermanita y ambos se fueron a ver a los acreedores

Ikuko y Diamante estaban llegando a la escuela de música, al entrar se dan cuenta de que Seiya y Nicolás estaban hablando y se acercan sigilosamente para oír lo que estaban diciendo

- Seiya, por favor decídete por una de las dos, Esmeralda o Serena, pero ya no juegues con las dos – decía Nicolás

- Nicolás, amigo, hoy termine con Serena, me pienso casar con Esmeralda, de hecho hoy en la noche vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso en mi departamento

Al escuchar esa revelación a Ikuko y Diamante se les ocurre un plan para que Serena se decepcione de Diamante

En ese mismo instante Darién hablaba con los acreedores para arreglar la situación y no corrieran a los Tsukino de su departamento

- Señores, por favor, podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no sigan sacando las cosas de este departamento – dijo Darién serio

- Lo siento, Señor, pero para evitar el desalojo, tiene que pagar los meses atrasados, mas uno más –

- entonces no será problema, dígame la cantidad para hacer el pago – dice el chico

- Por favor Darién, eso es mucho dinero, no podríamos aceptarlo – dice Serena muy apenada

- No te preocupes, Serena, después me arreglo con tu padre, pero no puedo dejar que una chica tan linda cómo tú, se quede sin techo – esto último lo dijo con una voz muy sensual que sin saber porque la chica se estremeció

- Darién, es que me da mucha pena contigo

- Pues te la aguantas, ahora dime ¿te gustaron las flores que traje? –

- ¿Flores? ¿Cuáles flores? –

- las deje abajo, vamos por ellas, además así pasamos a las oficinas para realizar el pago del departamento – y dirigiéndose a los muchachos que cargaban las cosas – chicos, por favor vuelvan a subir las cosas y les daré una buena propina, Serena miraba a Darién con mucha admiración y pensaba "Que bueno es Darién, tan caballeroso, pero yo amo a Seiya"

Una vez en las oficinas que se encontraban en la planta baja Darién realizó el pago de lo que se debía y pago tres meses más de renta, Serena estaba muy apenada, además se sentía incomoda, pues en ese momento pensó que Darién se pudiera aprovechar de la situación

- Darién, en verdad no sabes cuánto agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi familia, pero quiero que quede claro que esto no me compromete a nada contigo

El pelinegro al oír estas palabras se indigna y le dice a la rubia – Serena, ¿en serio piensas que sería tan despreciable como para cobrarte el favor?

En ese momento llegaban Ikuko y Diamante y al ver sus cosas en la calle por poco les da un infarto, pero Renee les digo que Darién estaba arreglando el asunto

- Lo siento Darién, no quise ofenderte – decía Serena muy afligida

- Es que piensas que porque tengo dinero, voy a comprar a las personas – le dice muy molesto

- Lo siento, Darién, no quise ofenderte, pero muchos de los ricos son así – decía la chica tratando de disculparse

- Entiéndelo Serena, me gustas mucho, pero cuando aceptes ser mi novia, será porque me quieras, no porque te haya comprado, Buenas Tardes – y se aleja de ella muy molesto, Serena estaba en realidad afligida, jamás pensó que Darién fuera un verdadero caballero, y se dio cuenta que lo había prejuzgado. Darién subió al departamento y allí estaba Darién platicándoles a Ikuko y Diamante lo que pasó, entonces la mamás se queda asombrada, pues ella no veía nada de malo en comprar a las personas pero justo en ese momento llegó Serena y le dijo que escucharan lo que había dicho Darién, por supuesto ella le pidió perdón a Darién, y por supuesto quedaron que para celebrar iban a comer todos juntos, solo esperaban a Kenji y precisamente en ese momento llega Kenji

- Darién eres un canalla, cómo te atreves a pretender a Serena, teniendo una novia en tu rancho, no puedo creer que me hayas engañado así, es más te di el consentimiento para que enamoraras a Serena – decía Kenji molesto

-Pero yo no tengo… – solo pudo alcanzar a decir Darién pues la familia empezó a reclamarle pero Serena se molesta con su familia y defiende a Darién

- Por favor, no tiene por que reclamarle nada a Darién, pues si no les ha quedado claro de que él y yo tenemos una hermosa y muy bella amistad – dijo la rubia y volteándose al pelinegro le dice – sabes Darién, si quieres me presentas a tu novia así yo te presento a mi novio – pero Darién no le dio tiempo de terminar y les respondió un poco molesto – quiero que sepan que yo no tengo novia, de dónde sacó eso Kenji ¿me cree capaz de cortejar a su hija sabiendo que yo tengo novia? Dígame que piensa de mí, que sólo me quiero burlar de Serena, la amo y quiero conquistarla y no tengo novia, ni nada por el estilo – entonces empezaron a deducir quien era la chica que se había hecho pasar por su novia – y por supuesto dedujeron que era Neherenia, Darién les contó que Neherenia siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero que no significaba nada en su vida, por lo que canceló la comida y se fue a su rancho muy molesto.

Neherenia iba llegando a Tierra de Ilusiones pues estaba satisfecha de haber provocado que el papá de Serena se fuera furioso "con esta mentira Darién no podrá enamorar a Serena" en eso ve a Hotaru

- Hotaru, amiga lista para la próxima fiesta del pueblo

- Así es, ven te enseñó mi vestido

- por supuesto, estoy segura que yo iré con Darién

- pero Neherenia, porque estas tan segura de que mi hermano irá contigo

- intuición femenina Hotaru, seguramente Serena no querrá ir con él

Mientras tanto en la escuela de música Seiya y Esmeralda estaban dándose tremendo agasajo

- Seiya porque no nos vamos a tu departamento

- No puedo Esmeralda, tengo que cubrir mi turno, ayer pedí permiso y no puedo estar pidiéndolo a cada rato

- Entonces mi amor para nuestra boda te voy a regalar algunas de las acciones de esta escuela, me las ofreció el dueño porque se tiene que ir lejos

- Esmeralda, eres un amor – y ambos se besan nuevamente

En su casa Serena quiere ir a ver a Seiya pero no sabe cómo salir de su casa, Ikuko la ve inquieta y le pide que le ayude con algunas cosas de la casa, pues quiere hacer tiempo para que Serena pueda ir a ver a su novio justo en el momento en el que Seiya y Esmeralda estén juntos

Darién llega a su hacienda y pregunta si Neherenia se encuentra ahí y los sirvientes le dicen que se encuentra en la recamará de Hotaru. Darién entra furioso a la recamara de Hotaru

- Neherenia ¿quieres explicarme porque andas diciendo que tú eres mi novia?

- de que hablas Darién – se hace a la desentendida

- si hermano de que estás hablando – pregunta Hotaru

Serena y Renee, estaban conversando

- Serena ¿no te gusta Darién?

- Renee, Darién es muy guapo, pero yo estoy enamorada de Seiya

- Hermana, pero Darién es rico y además Seiya vive al día

- Renee cuando crezcas te vas a dar cuenta que lo más importante es el amor porque en el corazón no se manda, cuando llega es la cosa más hermosa que te puedas imaginar y Seiya y yo nos amamos, no niego que Darién es muy buen chico, pero yo no siento nada por él y sabes te dejo voy a buscar a Seiya, hay algunas cosas que no he aclarar con él

Darién discutía con Neherenia le reclamaba que le hubiera dicho al papá de Serena que eran novios

- Hoy fuiste al milenio de plata y le dijiste al padre de Serena que tu y yo éramos novios

- Pero Darién si ni siquiera conozco al papá de Serena – decía la ficha fingiendo

- Darién, pero si no sabemos nada de Serena y su familia – secundó Hotaru y por supuesto al final Neherenia tuvo que aceptar su culpa y tanto Darién como Hotaru se disgustaron con ella

En el departamento de Seiya, el pelinegro se hallaba con Esmeralda celebrando

- Esmeralda ¡qué bueno que trajiste Champagne! – sirvió dos copas y después de brindar empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, Seiya le quito la blusa y ella por su parte le quito la camisa

Afuera de ahí, una rubia subía para encontrarse con su amado, al llegar al departamento ve la puerta entreabierta y entra pero escucha ruidos extraños que provienen de la recamara del su novio al entrar ve a Seiya y Esmeralda en paños menores abrazándose y besándose desesperadamente y sólo alcanza a decir – Seiya

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic y agradecerles por sus reviews a

Amsz88Chiba, Anneliese wayne chiba, anyreth, arias serena, Cindy, isa1181, isabel, lerrine, liebende lesung, mariaelena83, paty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, usa-ko555chiba

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Ahora amix, Serena ya se dio cuenta de que Seiya la engañó

Cherrie


	5. El compromiso

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

**Capítulo 5. El compromiso**

Serena, va a visitar a su novio Seiya, quería hablar con él, pues en la mañana le había dicho que quería que terminaran, pero ella todavía no lo aceptaba, porque unos días antes le había dicho que se podían fugar juntos si sus padres la obligaban a casarse con un millonario, al subir al departamento de su novio, encuentra la puerta abierta, se extraña – "¿Por qué está la puerta abierta? ¿le habrá pasado algo malo a Seiya? – piensa y entra con sumo cuidado pero de pronto escucha ruidos extraños proveniente en la recámara de su novio, al entrar se queda sorprendida al ver a su novio abrazando y besando a otras en paños menores – "no puede ser, es un mal sueño, Seiya está casi desnudo con otra mujer, no es verdad – pensaba la muchacha mientras ella exclamaba – ¡Seiya!

Al escuchar a su novia Seiya se separa de Esmeralda – Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que ya habíamos terminado – dice el chico furioso

- ¿desde cuándo andas con ella? – pregunta furiosa la chica

- sabes que buscona, Seiya anda conmigo desde hace tiempo, además vamos a casarnos – dijo Esmeralda burlona – por lo que quiero que lo dejes en paz

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Seiya ha sido mi novio desde hace un año – dice Serena toda furiosa

- Por favor basta, dice Seiya, Esmeralda mi amor, espérame un momento, necesito aclarar unas cosas con Serena – y la besa apasionadamente delante de Serena, la chica rubia solo los mira con profundo dolor

Seiya agarra a Serena por el brazo y la saca sin ninguna consideración – Serena te dije hoy en la mañana que lo nuestro había terminado – le grita furioso el chico

- Seiya, acaso todo tu amor ¿era una farsa? – le dice llorando

- Serena, tienes que entender, contigo que futuro podía tener, ¿atenidos a mi sueldo? No lindura, yo nunca me conformaré con poco, con Esmeralda voy a tener la vida que siempre he deseado – le dice burlón

- entonces ¿me dejas por dinero? – pregunta llorando Serena

- Si lo quieres ver así tienes razón. Te dejo por dinero Serena, ahora vete –y le abre la puerta, la chica sale toda derrotada, sus esperanzas de casarse por amor han quedado por los suelos, "¿acaso el amor no puede vencer todos los obstáculos?" Se preguntaba la rubia llorando, no supo ni cómo llegó a su casa.

Ikuko ve entrar a su hija llorando

- Serena, me puedes decir porque lloras – la cuestiona severamente

- Mamá sólo quiero decirte que la Serena romántica e ilusionada ha muerto, ahora sólo queda una Serena fría y ambiciosa, a la cual sólo le interesa el dinero, así que aceptó casarme con Darién en cuanto el me lo proponga

En la hacienda Tierra de ilusiones, Darién bajaba a cenar cuando escucha a su padre platicando con Rubeus

- Don Kiriyama, mañana viene el investigador para traerle informe de los Tsukino

- ¿Qué has hecho padre? ¿Te atreviste mandar investigar a los Tsukino? – dice Darién furioso

- Hijo, entiéndeme necesito estar seguro de que esa muchacha te quiere – dice Kiriyama

- No debiste hacer eso padre, es algo bajo mandar a investigar a las personas –

- Lo siento Darién, pero mi decisión está tomada –

- Pues igual yo lo siento padre, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, estoy enamorado de Serena y deseo conquistarla, para casarme con ella lo quieras o no – y después de esto el chico sale furioso de su casa y se va a la cantina del pueblo, ahí se encuentra con su amigo Sammy

- Darién ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

- me salí de mi casa por un rato, estoy enojado con mi padre –

- y ¿Por qué estas enojado? – cuestiona Sammy

- mando investigar a Serena

- pero si mando investigar a tu novia por algo será

- no tenía derecho a hacerlo, cómo puede desconfiar de ella si ni siquiera la conoce, por otro lado Serena no es mi novia

- Pues eso si es noticia, porque aquí en el pueblo ya corrió la noticia de que tienes una novia de la capital

- Todavía no, le estoy haciendo la corte, y no tardará en ser mi novia

Al otro día temprano Darién salió para Milenio de Plata, Neherenia se fue detrás de él quería conocer a Serena, mientras que Kiriyama recibía al investigador privado

- Dígame Señor Hernández que descubrió de los Tsukino, sin rodeos, necesito saber cómo es esa familia – dice enérgico el señor Chiba

- siento decirle que mis informes no traen noticias agradables, la familia Tsukino es muy ambiciosa, me atrevería a decirle que son capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero

- entonces Serena, sólo está engañando a mi hijo

- Señor, de Serena me falta recabar información, pues según me han informado ella es muy diferente a sus padres

En casa de los Tsukino Ikuko estaba feliz

- Kenji, estoy tan feliz, todavía no puedo creer que Serena quiera aceptar a Darién y que él esté tan enamorado de ella – decía Ikuko

- Tranquila amor, esperemos que este se concrete muy pronto y que en verdad Serena quiera casarse con Darién

- Así es papá, Darién le va a pedir a Serena que sea su novia muy pronto, de eso estoy seguro, debido a lo que paso con esa chica, debe estar preocupado porque Serena lo perdone – dice Diamante

- Pero ¿no es muy pronto?, pues se acaban de conocer – dice Renee

- por favor hermanita, no empieces, además Serena ya está convencida

- Así es hija, debemos hacer que esos dos se casen lo antes posible

Momentos más tardes Serena lloraba en la sala de su casa, le dolía la traición de su ex-novio, cómo fue capaz de engañarla de esa manera mientras lloraba decía en voz alta – nunca voy a poder ser feliz, no voy a poder olvidarlo, lo amo, cómo poder arrancarlo de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos, de mi vida – Darién en esos momentos entraba al pent-house y escucho todo lo que decía la rubia se acerca lentamente a ella y le toca el hombro, Serena al sentirlo se asusta, pero se da cuenta que es Darién y se calma, el pelinegro le pregunta – que tienes Serena, porque lloras así

- olvídalo, no tiene importancia – dice la rubia tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos

- hablabas de alguien a quien amas, que no vas a poder olvidar, ¿Quién es? – pregunta Darién inquieto – por favor Serena, dime quien es ese hombre que amas

Serena recuerda que Seiya la dejo por dinero y le contesta a Darién –Ese hombre al que amo, que no voy a poder olvidar eres tú,

Al escucharla Darién se alegra, no podía creer que Serena lo amara tanto cómo él la amaba, se acerca a ella, le acaricia suavemente el rostro y la abraza

- Serena, ¿así que yo soy el hombre que no vas a poder olvidar?

- si Darién y tengo miedo que después de todos los desplantes que te he hecho, ya no quieras saber nada de mí – decía Serena llorando

- por Dios Serena, cómo crees, si te amo con toda el alma, hubiese hecho todo lo que esté en mis manos para conquistarte

- pero Darién, tu sabias que tenía novio, y ¿aún eso no te detuvo?

- Serena, te voy a decir un secreto, tú papá me dijo que lo del novio es una mentira, que lo inventabas, para saber si la persona que trataba de conquistarte era digna de tu amor

- Así que mi padre te dijo eso – decía Serena llorando, "cómo fue posible que mi padre le haya dijo eso a Darién, sólo le hizo que él pudiera concebir falsas esperanzas, sin embargo gracias a eso, Darién está aquí conmigo, dándome todo su amor" pensaba la chica – entonces tú ¿en verdad me amas?

- por supuesto Serena, hubiese seguido luchando por obtener tu amor, pero ahora que se que me amas soy muy feliz, no llores mi amor – decía el joven - ahora ¿quiero pedirte que oficialmente seas mi novia? Si me aceptas te juro, por la memoria de mi madre, que voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida para que seas feliz, que ninguna lágrima cubra tu bello rostro

Serena, al escuchar las palabras del chico se le estremeció el corazón, "cómo podía estarle mintiendo a ese joven que sólo le había demostrado lo mucho que la amaba" – no es justo, esto que te estoy haciendo Darién, no lo mereces – dijo la rubia llorando

Darién la mira extrañado y le pregunta – ¿Por qué dices eso Serena? ¿Qué es lo que no merezco?

- a mi Darién, no te mereces a alguien como yo

-Serena, te amo, y estoy seguro que me amas – el chico le acaricia el rostro muy suavemente y le deposita un beso en sus labios, al principio la chica se niega a responder, pero no sabe cómo empieza responder a ese tierno beso

Darién se va del pent-house, pero Serena lo acompaña a su coche, se regresa a su departamento y al poco tiempo se oye tocar la puerta Serena va a abrir y aparece Neherenia, pues ella había seguido al chico, para conocer a la rubia, – así que tu eres la que me quiere robar a Darién – dice despectivamente - él era mío hasta que tu apareciste

- Lo siento, pero no sé quién es usted

- Soy Neherenia, y era la novia de Darién hasta que apareciste tú

- tú lo has dicho eras la novia, pero ahora soy yo – dice la rubia y es que Neherenia, le había caído muy mal desde que la vio, – y sabes no tengo tiempo para platicar contigo – y le cerró la puerta en las narices, Neherenia estaba furiosa y se fue molesta

Al medio día, Darién regresa al pent-house y Serena le cuenta lo que pasó – Serena, te juro que sólo es a ti a quien amo, Neherenia, nunca ha sido nada mío, se que ella siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, pero nunca le he dado esperanzas – le dice Darién

- Te creo Darién – le respondió la rubia, al poco tiempo llegó Kenji y los demás por lo que Darién y Serena aprovecharon para decirle a la familia de ella que ya eran novios, por supuesto que celebraron debido a que se les estaba cumpliendo su deseo: Casar a Serena con un millonario

Darién volvió a su hacienda, al entrar su padre le dice – Darién, el investigador privado vino y me dijo que la familia de Serena es una arribista, solo están buscando un millonario para que le resuelva sus problemas económicos.

- lo siento padre, pero hoy descubrí que Serena me ama, y no le interesa mi dinero

- Pero Darién, por favor escúchame

- no padre, realmente me molesta que desconfíes de ella, sin ni siquiera conocerla – y nuevamente se va furioso de la hacienda pero en el camino al pueblo se encuentra con Sammy

- ¿Qué te pasa Darién? ¿Por qué estas molesto?

- nuevamente problemas con mi padre, no soporto que no confíe en Serena – dijo el chico

- cálmate, y regresa a tu casa

- No Sammy, no pienso regresar a mi casa, creo que me voy a ir a Milenio de Plata

- Darién es muy noche, porque no pasas la noche en mi casa y mañana nos vamos

- de acuerdo Sammy, vamos a tu casa

Al otro día muy temprano, ambos jóvenes fueron a Milenio de Plata, Darién le habló a Serena para invitarla a comer y la chica aceptó.

Por su parte Seiya empezó a pagar las consecuencias de cambia el amor por Dinero, Esmeralda le empezó a controlar sus salidas, pero claro el todavía lo soportaba pues el dinero, según él era lo más importante

Mientras llegaba la hora de comer Serena fue a visitar a su amiga Rei

- Serena, ¡que sorpresa!

- Hola Rei, vine a visitarte, me han pasado tantas cosas – le dice la rubia, Rei le ofrece un café a Serena y mientras lo toman la rubia le cuenta lo que le ha sucedido estos últimos días, la traición de Seiya, que la cambió por dinero, el cómo aceptó a Darién, pero estaba confundida

- Serena ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

- Rei, ya sucedió, acepté a Darién, además no te puedo negar que es muy guapo, por otra parte me trata muy bien, a cada rato me demuestra su amor, que en ocasiones me empalaga

- y Darién ¿ya te besó? ¿Te gustó? – le pregunta Rei curiosa

- Si Rei, ya nos dimos un beso y no la verdad, el chico besa muy bien, no te lo puedo negar

Después de una larga charla Serena se despidió de su amiga, pues tenía que alistarse para cuando llegara Darién a buscarla para ir a comer, en esa comida, Darién le presentó a Sammy, ambos se cayeron bien, pero Serena no quería entablar amistad con los amigos de Darién, no por ahora, tal vez más adelante pero por ahora su futuro lo veía incierto, no sabía si se llegaría a casar con el pelinegro, pero al menos le ayudaba a sobrellevar la pena que sentía por su amado Seiya. Así pasó una semana, en la que los novios salían a pasear y se conocían mejor, Serena se dio cuento de los buenos sentimientos que tenía Darién, por supuesto en esa semana Darién no volvió a su casa. Neherenia estaba furiosa, así que decidió ir a Milenio de Plata para saber que estaba pasando, urdió un plan esa noche pasaría la noche con Darién y por supuesto haría todo lo que fueran necesario para que él cayera en sus redes.

Neherenia, esperó a que fuera de noche para ir al departamento de Darién, por supuesto Sammy estaba nuevamente de regreso, si bien lo acompañó al ir a Milenio de Plata se regresó al otro día, sin embargo Sammy estaba enamorado de Hotaru, la hermana de Darién y ella estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, le había preguntado cómo había dejado a Darién, que si ya se le había pasado el enojo, tanta era la preocupación de Hotaru por su hermano, que para tranquilizarla Sammy regreso con Darién para llevarle las angustias de su hermana

- Sammy, me alegras que te puedas quedar conmigo, dile a Hotaru que estoy bien, en realidad me he quedado si bien es cierto que por Serena, me he dado cuenta de que los negocios de mi padre, aquí necesitan un poco de atención pasado mañana me regreso al rancho

- No hay problema Darién, le aviso a Hotaru y a tu padre, mientras me voy a bañar

En ese momento llega Neherenia

- Hola Darién, sabes vine a comprar algunas cosas, pero se me hizo tarde para regresar, así que pensé porque no ir con Darién y que me de asilo

- Lo siento Neherenia, pero mi departamento es muy pequeño, no te puedes quedar aquí – pero la chica oye el ruido de la regadera - ¿Quién está contigo?

- eso Neherenia no te importa

- de seguro es esa tal Serena, si ella no es tu novia es tu amante

- Neherenia, ¡te prohíbo que te expreses así de Serena! Ella es una chica decente

- si fuera decentes no se bañaría aquí contigo – y sin que Darién lo pudiera evitar Neherenia se dirige al baño, pero al entrar se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Sammy como Dios lo trajo al mundo, después de mucho rogarle a Darién accedió a que se quedara, pero tendría que dormir en el sofá y ella aceptó, por su parte Serena en su casa estaba meditando, entre lo que le había pasado esos últimos días, no sabía porque pero ansiaba la compañía de Darién, "tal vez por lo bien que se ha portado, gracias a él la traición de Seiya se ha hecho menos pesada, mañana lo iré a buscar para desayunar juntos", después de un rato más se quedó dormida.

Al otro día muy temprano Darién y Sammy se levantaron y se fueron de la casa sin despertar a Neherenia, al poco rato Serena llegaba al departamento de Darién, y empieza a tocar, la pelinegra al oir llamar a la puerta se despierta – Darién hablan en la puerta – va a buscar al chico a su habitación, pero se encuentra vacía en eso escucha la voz de su rival – Darién, amor, ¿te encuentras ahí? – y corriendo va abrir, al hacerlo la rubia la mira asombrada pues la chica de cabellos negros solo tiene una camiseta

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta la rubia furiosa

- Te lo dije Serena, Darién sólo está jugando contigo

- No te creo, déjame hablar con él – pero Neherenia le impide el paso

- por qué no lo dejas en paz, por tu culpa el tiene problemas con su padre

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta extrañada la rubia

- que Don Kiriyama está molesto con Darién por tu culpa

- Entonces quiere decir que Darién piensa muy en serio en mi – dice la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo cual hace que Neherenia se enoje

- Es que acaso no te enoja que Darién te engañe conmigo

- No, porque tú serás un pasatiempo para él, en cambio yo soy la mujer de su vida y te dejo querida – y después de decir esto la rubia se va, por supuesto que al entrar al elevador su cara cambia está furiosa, cómo se atreve Darién a engañarla, no que la quiere mucho "Todos los hombres son iguales, si no me debo molestar total no amo a Darién" pensaba sin quererlo dice en voz alta – si me enoja y mucho ¿Por qué tenías que engañarme Darién Chiba? – se va a casa de su amiga Rei y le cuenta lo que pasó

- Pero Serena, ¿Por qué te enojas? Si no quieres a Darién que te importa que él tenga a alguien que lo quiera

- Es que me duele en mi amor propio, ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ser fieles?

- Serena, no lo sé, pero le estas dando demasiada importancia

Ambas amigas siguieron platicando y después de un rato la rubia se marchó a su casa, al llegar le cuenta todo a su mamá y para terminar le dice – Así que madre he decidido cortar a Darién, no voy a permitir que nadie me vuelva a engañar – Si tú así lo quieres Serena lo aceptaré – le miente pero en ese instante Ikuko se agarra el pecho y se deja caer en el sofá, Serena se asusta y le dice - ¿Qué te pasa mamá? – no lo sé hija, desde hace algún tiempo he tenido este dolor, siempre en el mismo lugar – dice Ikuko con cara de enferma – y ¿Por qué no vas al doctor, para que te revise? – le pregunta la rubia muy asustado – pero hija si no tenemos dinero

En las oficinas de los Chiba, horas antes, Kenji entra a ella, y lo ve atendiendo unos negocios y se extraña, porque según él Serena y Darién iban a ir a desayunar

- Darién ¿estás aquí?

- y ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- es que Serena te fue a ver para que fueran a desayunar

- Es que salí muy temprano de mi casa para lleva a Sammy a la central de autobuses – en ese momento se queda pensando – no puede ser, seguramente se encontró con Neherenia, pues ella se quedó ahí – Darién le cuenta a Kenji cómo pasó todo y después se va a buscar a Serena a todos lados, le habla a su casa y contesta Ikuko Darién le cuenta la situación y la señora le responde – sabes Darién, Serena está muy molesta, la única manera que la contentes es que ella sepa que tus intenciones son sinceras, como por ejemplo darle el anillo de compromiso o algo por el estilo, mira si quieres te mando a Diamante, el conoce los gustos de Serena y además te mandaría la medida con él – Darién acepta y queda en verse con Diamante en una joyería prestigiada "D'Crystal". Diamante al llegar le ayuda a Darién a escoger, por fin escoge uno con una rosa de Diamante con una Luna alrededor de ella

Volvemos a casa de Serena, ella está platicando con su madre cuando tocan el timbre al abrir ve a Darién

- Serena mi amor, tenemos que hablar – dice angustiado

- No Darién, considero que lo mejor es terminar – le expresa seria

- Pero Neherenia no representa nada para mí

- No se trata de Neherenia, Darién, me enteré por ella que tienes problemas con tu padre por mi culpa

- Serena, mi amor, que comprensiva eres, en lugar de reclamarme por lo de Neherenia, te preocupa la situación con mi padre, pero te aseguró que sólo es un malentendido que se solucionará en cuanto te conozca, pero antes que nada quiero decirte que tú eres lo más importante para mí, que no hay otra mujer a la que quiera más que tú – Darién se hinca ante la mirada atónita de la rubia – Serena Tsukino, se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero también sé que eres la única mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso te pido aceptaría ser mi esposa – mientras le pone el anillo de compromiso en la mano

La chica no sabe que responder y ve a Darién ahí ofreciéndole su amor, a sus padres y hermanos que la alientan a decir que sí – Darién mi amor, acepto ser tu esposa, pero con una condición que nos conozcamos mejor, que esperemos un año, si en ese tiempo todavía quieres que nos casemos, así lo haremos

Darién se pone feliz por la respuesta de la rubia, sabía que el plazo que le pedía la rubia era mucho, pero lo aceptaba, quien sabe y más adelante ella cambiara de opinión y se casaran antes del plazo prometido, se acerca a su prometida y la besa y ella responde a ese beso

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic y agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anyreth, arias serena, Cindy, Esmeralda Duran, isa1181, isabel, lerinne, liebende Lesung, Luz Sandra, mariaelena83, maring, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, SereyDarien y yumi kamagatha**

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme

dedico este capi a usko-555chiba por su cumpleaños, espero te guste

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Cherrie


	6. Matrimonio en Articulo Mortis

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_**Capitulo 5. Matrimonio en Articulo Mortis**_

Desde que Seiya y Esmeralda se comprometieron al principio todo parecía color de rosa para el joven, pues la mujer lo complacía en todos sus gustos, pero llegó el momento en que ella le controlaba su vida, diciéndole que comprar, cómo comportarse, cómo vestir, cosa que no le gustaba al chico, el colmo fue cuando le dijo – Seiya querido, cuando nos casemos y te vayas a vivir a mi departamento, tendremos que ver qué hacemos con tus muebles, porque están muy feos

- Esmeralda, pero estos muebles los compre con mucho esfuerzo

- Seiya, mi amor, ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, todo lo que necesites te lo compraré, claro que le tendré que dar mi visto bueno, porque en algunas ocasiones tus gustos no son de lo más acertados – dijo la mujer

- Esmeralda, por favor – dijo desesperado el muchacho, si ahora se daba cuenta de lo mal que había hecho, Serena jamás le hubiera querido controlar todo, pero esa fue la vida que él escogió cuando se fue Esmeralda fue a ver a su amigo Nicolás, el cual estaba desayunando en compañía de Rei

- Hola chicos – saludó

- hola Seiya – contestaron los dos, aunque Rei lo hizo secamente, pues todavía estaba molesta por lo que le había hecho a su amiga

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Nicolás al verlo todo pensativo

- Es que creo que hice mal, no debí cambiar a Serena por Esmeralda, ella quiere controlar mi vida, en todos los aspectos, ya no lo soporto

- ¿En serio todavía quieres a Serena? – preguntó Rei emocionada, ella sabía que Serena todavía amaba a Seiya, pero no sabía que pudiera suceder más adelante, por todo lo que le había contado Serena acerca de su relación con Darién

- Así es, amo a Serena, y quiero regresar con ella, pero no sé si todavía me acepte

- Porque no la vamos a ver y se lo dices, pero tiene que ser hoy mismo, porque si lo dejas pasar la puedes perder – dice Rei

-Rei tiene razón, vamos con Serena, porque si no le dices te la pueden quitar – expresa Nicolás

- ¿Qué dicen? – pregunta intrigado el chico

- Que Serena anda de novia con Darién, con el millonario que le buscaron sus padres, lo aceptó después por despecho, después de que tú le rompiste el corazón – dijo Rei

- Pues vamos a verla – dice Seiya celoso, jamás pensó que Serena hiciera algo así, pero la comprendía ella estaba muy dolida cuando le dijo que la cambiaba por dinero

Entre tanto en casa de Serena, Darién y ella estaban solos en la sala

- Serena, gracias por aceptarme, sé que tú eres la mujer de mi vida – le dijo Darién con mucho amor

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, si llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos? – le cuestionó Serena, porque en verdad le intrigaba, pero también apreciaba el gran amor que le profesaba el chico, que distinto si hubiese sido Seiya el de esas palabras, pero había decidido darse una oportunidad con Darién a lo mejor con el amor y el dinero de él podía compensar un poco el vacío que su ex-novio le había dejado en el corazón

- Serena, solo me bastó verte a los ojos, para darme cuenta de lo especial que eres, tu sinceridad, tu honestidad, tu amor, si Serena, tus ojos me dicen tantas cosas, como por ejemplo tu miedo en que lo nuestro no pueda funcionar, pero estoy seguro que nuestro amor vencerá todos los obstáculos – le expresó el chico tan dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lentamente acercó su rostro al de su amada para sellar sus labios con un beso, un beso que a la rubia le hizo sentir sensaciones nueva, sensaciones que jamás había sentido con Seiya "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, yo amo a Seiya, y me duele lo que le estoy haciendo a Darién, pero ¿Por qué siento esto?" y justo en ese momento entra Renee – ¡Que beso! – exclamó la pequeña haciendo que Darién y Serena se separaban todos rojos

- Siento interrumpirlos, pero Serena, necesito comprar una libreta para la escuela, y no hay dinero en la cajita para gastos escolares – le expresa la chica

- no hay problema Renee, ¿Cuánto necesitas? – le dijo Darién y una vez que Renee le dijo la cantidad este le dio el dinero, claro que le dio un poco más aunque Serena se opusiera porque le daba mucha vergüenza esa situación ante Darién, si bien era cierto que su familia quería esa unión por un interés de por medio, la rubia pensaba que si decidía casarse con Darién era porque lo amaba y no por su dinero, fue por esa razón que le pidió el plazo

- Darién, que pena contigo, de seguro debes pensar que somos unos interesados – le dijo Serena toda apenada

- Pero mi amor, ¿Cómo piensas eso? Ahorita están pasando por una crisis económica, que muy pronto solucionaran y en caso de que sea necesario les hago un préstamo – le propuso el chico

- ¿harías eso por nosotros? – preguntó la chica

- Claro Serena, si tu papá tiene problemas, puedo hacerle un préstamo – aseguró el chico

- Gracias Darién, eres muy bueno, no te merezco, pero quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo la chica

- lo que quieras mi amor –

- que todo préstamo que nos hagas sea a través de papeles - le pidió la chica, al oírla Darién se quedó extrañado, pero le alegró la actitud de su novia, porque le confirmaba que ella no era una interesada

En casa de Darién su papá estaba furioso, se había enterado que Darién y Serena eran novios, y eso lo ponía furioso "¡Cómo se atreve esa interesada a decirle que lo ama!, si lo único que busca es su dinero, tengo que proteger a mi hijo de esa mujer" – pensaba

Neherenia por su parte había ido a ver a Kaguya, una solterona que siempre había estado interesada en Kiriyama, pero debido al rechazo de este se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible y hacerlo sufrir en donde más le dolían sus hijos, deseaba con toda el alma que con Darién se repitiera la historia de su padre, que se casó con una mujer que sólo buscaba su dinero y esperaba que Serena fuera igual que Mónica la madre de Darién

- No quiero que me quiten a Darién – decía Neherenia y le contó lo que pasó

- Neherenia, te dije que tienes que ser más precavida, tu carácter impulsivo no va ayudar en nada, tienes que hacerte amiga de Darién y Serena, después de eso obsérvalos para que saques provecho de sus puntos débiles – le decía Kayuga, y después le seguía dando una serie de consejos, de todas maneras ya sea que Darién se casara con Neherenia o "la interesada de Serena" cuando vivieran en el pueblo se encargaría de hacerles la vida imposible

Darién hablaba con el padre de Serena, Kenji para ofrecerle el préstamo y aunque al principio fingieron el no querer aceptarlo, al final acabaron haciéndolo por supuesto Serena hizo que se hiciera con papeles cosa que no le gusto nada a sus padres, pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo sabían que cuando ellos se casaran tratarían de no pagarle nada, pero claro sin decirle nada a Serena. Darién aprovechó que estaban los padres de Serena

- Ikuko, Kenji, aunque ya se lo pedí a Serena, y ella me aceptó, quiero pedirles a ustedes formalmente la mano de ella, pues si así lo desean nos casaremos en un año, pues fue el plazo que ella fijó para la boda – les dijo Darién a sus suegros y cuñados pues toda la familia se encontraba reunida para comer

- Claro, Darién, de mil amores – respondieron los padres de Serena y después todos felicitaron a la pareja por la decisión tomada y pasaron al comedor para celebrar, como Ikuko ya se esperaba esto sacó una botella de champagne para brindar, si bien era cierto que no tenían dinero, se las ingeniaba para obtener lo que ella quería

Después de la comida Darién y Serena bajaron pues él tenía que regresar a su rancho y ella bajó a despedirlo pero antes deseaban ir a celebrar su compromiso y justo en ese momento llegaron Seiya, Rei y Nicolás

- Darién, mi amor te presentó a tres grandes amigos Seiya, Rei y Nicolás – le presentó Serena

- gusto en conocerlos, si son amigos de Serena, son amigos míos – dice Darién

- Que bueno que llegaron, así les puedo compartir nuestra dicha, Darién y yo nos acabamos de comprometer, miren el anillo de compromiso que me dio – les dice la rubia mientras les enseñaba su mano donde se encontraba el anillo

- Serena, amiga, tenemos que hablar – le dice Rei

- No, Serena yo soy el que quiere hablar contigo – expresa Seiya

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, Darién y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso – dijo Serena muy cortante

- Mi amor, a lo mejor es importante lo que te quieren decir – le dijo Darién a Serena

- No creo mi amor, de seguro Seiya me viene a invitar a su boda, él se casa muy pronto o ¿Acaso me equivoco? – les dijo Serena a los recién llegados, Seiya estaba enojado, jamás pensó que Serena se comportará de esa forma y le dio tanto coraje que le respondió

- No te equivocas Serena, venimos a decirte que el próximo fin de semana me caso con Esmeralda

- Supongo que ya le compraste el anillo o ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprarte uno parecido al que me compró mi amado Darién?

- Serena, sabes que no me alcanza el dinero para eso, pero como alguien me dijo lo más importante en una relación debe ser el amor, ¿no lo crees Darién? – expresó Seiya

- Te doy la razón Seiya, porque debe ser horrible que te escojan por dinero si alguien se casa debe ser por amor – le respondió Darién

- Por supuesto Darién, debe ser horrible que te escojan por interés ¿no lo crees Serena? – le preguntó Seiya

- Así es Seiya, pero debe ser más horrible que te cambien por otra persona sólo porque esta tiene más dinero – le respondió Serena

Arriba en el pent-house toda la familia de Serena se dio cuenta de la situación y estaban temerosos, sin embargo vieron que poco después Seiya, Rei y Nicolás se alejaban y volviendo con la pareja

- Serena mi amor, ya es un poco tarde, y no quiero que me alcance la noche en el camino ¿te parece si dejamos nuestra celebración para mañana?

- como digas Darién – y le dio un beso, quería refugiarse en él, la noticia del matrimonio de Seiya le había afectado, y el único que le calmaba ese dolor era el chico que tenía a su lado Darién

- Mi Serena, te amo tanto – y después la volvió a besar para subirse a su auto e irse a su rancho, Serena lo vio alejarse con tristeza, pues en poco tiempo Darién se había convertido en alguien importante para ella

Darién al llegar a su casa su padre lo estaba esperando

- Llegaste tarde – le dice

- Lo siento Padre, pero las cosas se complicaron, Neherenia le hizo creer a Serena que éramos amantes y por poco la pierdo – le explicó el chico

- Creo que hubiese sido lo mejor – expresó Kiriyama

- Papá porque dice eso de Serena, no la conoces, sólo te has dejado llevar por los informes del agente, pero ella me ha demostrado con sus acciones que me quiere a mí y no a mi dinero, y es que le pedí que se casara conmigo y si estuviera interesada en mi dinero hubiese aceptado inmediatamente y sabes, me pidió de plazo un año, para que nos conozcamos mejor, te lo juro Padre, Serena está enamorada de mí, no de mi dinero – decía insistentemente Darién

- Pero hijo, entiéndeme no quiero que sufras por una interesada, es muy doloroso, además no quiero estar peleado contigo – decía el Señor

- Igual yo Padre, estos días que hemos estado distanciados me han hecho falta tus consejos, tus pláticas, te quiero – y ambos se abrazaron pues se querían mucho como padre e hijo

- Lo único que te pido es que me prometas que no cometerás una estupidez que no la dejaras embarazada y no te casaras con ella sin avisarnos

- por supuesto padre, pero como te dije ella me pidió de plazo un año para casarnos, pero para que estés más tranquilo te prometo que si me caso con Serena te aviso

Ikuko, no estaba muy feliz con la noticia de que tenía que esperar un año para la boda, además le inquietó mucho el que Seiya, Rei y Nicolás hubiesen ido a visitar a Serena, así que le pidió a su hijo que averiguara que pasaba. Diamante fue a la escuela de música a visitar a una de sus novias y mientras la chica lo invitaba a desayunar, lo cual él pidió que se sentaran en un rincón para no ser visto pudo escuchar lo que decían Seiya, Rei y Nicolás

- Creo que le tengo que decir a Serena lo que le ibas a decir, que la amas y que dejarás a Esmeralda para casarte con ella – decía Rei

- Pero ¿será que ella acepte? – dijo tristemente el chico

- Nada se pierde con intentarlo – le respondió Nicolás

- Entonces mañana voy con Serena para decirle lo que piensas hacer – después los tres chicos se alejaron cosa que aprovechó Diamante para salir y decirle a Ikuko lo que ellos planeaban hacer, tenían que aligerar la boda, ¿pero cómo?

Esa noche Serena y Renee estaban platicando

- Serena, ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya quisiera regresar contigo? – le pregunta la chica ajena a la situación que sucedía

- Dejaría a Darién y me iría con él, amo a Seiya – respondió la rubia, pero esto último no lo dijo muy segura, ya no sabía que sentía por él al oírlo su madre le dijo – Serena ¿Qué dices?

- lo que oíste madre, si Seiya regresa conmigo lo acepto, pues aún lo sigo amando – le respondió la rubia

En ese momento Ikuko se lleva las manos al pecho y se desploma

- Mamá ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijeron ambas chicas, pero Ikuko no reaccionaba – Diamante, papá, por favor ayúdennos – gritaron ambas chicas

- Hay que llevar a mamá al hospital – dijo diamante y llamó para pedir una ambulancia y al llegar solo Diamante y Kenji subieron a ella junto con Ikuko, Serena y Renee se quedaron angustiadas. En la ambulancia Ikuko abrió los ojos y vio a su esposo e hijo y le guiño el ojo, todo había salido perfecto, ahora lo único que faltaba era chantajear a Serena y Darién para que se casaran de esa manera evitar que Rei le pudiera decir la verdad a su amiga, una vez en el hospital hablaron con un doctor que se prestó al juego con una pequeña suma de dinero de por medio.

Serena y Renee estaban desconsoladas y en ese momento llegó Diamante

- lo siento hermanas, pero mamá está muy mal, el disgusto que le diste Serena le afectó su corazón, y es que aunque no se los había dicho ella estaba muy mal desde tiempo atrás, pero con tantas dificultades económicas no había podido tener sus chequeos normales – mintió el joven

Serena lloraba, se sentía culpable, Renee se abrazó a ella llorando, y diamante le dijo – por ahora quédense aquí conmigo, pues en el hospital sólo estorbaríamos – las chicas aceptaron no muy de acuerdo pero no les quedaba de otra

Al otro día Rei fue a ver a Serena y Diamante la corrió diciéndole que ella no estaba, que había surgido un problema familiar y aunque Rei insistió en que le dijeran donde estaba Diamante no quiso hacerlo, así que la chica regresó muy triste junto a Seiya y le contó lo sucedido, pero de todas maneras él había estado tan molesto por lo sucedido con Serena y Darién que cuando Esmeralda le pidió que adelantaran la boda, había aceptado, y mañana se casaba con Esmeralda

Darién llegó a pent-house y vio a Serena, Renee y Diamante muy triste, - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta

- Darién, mi mamá está muy mal, la llevaron al hospital - le dice Serena que al verlo se refugió en sus brazos, pues se sentía protegida en ellos

- Serena, vamos te llevó a verla, vamos todos – dijo Darién y todos salieron rumbo al hospital al llegar el médico les impidió verla diciendo que Ikuko estaba muy grave que él les avisaría así que todos tuvieron que esperar, Darién dejó a la familia un rato para ir a ver unos asuntos, pero fue rápido, no quería estar lejos de su amada en estos momentos, por lo que le dijo a los trabajadores que si sucedía algún imprevisto le avisaran a su celular, pasó todo el día y llegó la noche y no había podido ver a Ikuko, el doctor les pidió que se fueran a descansar y muy a su pesar lo hicieron solo que esta vez Diamante fue el que se quedó con Ikuko

Darién quedó con Serena en pasarla a buscar temprano para ir a ver a su madre y ella aceptó

Al otro día, Seiya y Esmeralda se casaron Rei y Nicolás lo acompañaron, Seiya sabía que en ese momento perdía a Serena para siempre, mientras tanto en el hospital Darién y Serena estaban llegando y el doctor le dijo que Ikuko pidió verlos así que entraron

- Hijos – dijo débilmente

- Mamá – dijo llorando Serena

- Señora Ikuko – dijo Darién

- me alegra verlos – esta frase tardo en decirla una eternidad, hablaba muy despacio – sé que me puedo morir, pero antes quisiera que Serena se casara con alguien que la proteja, por favor Darién cásate con Serena – durante todo esto hubo pausas muy largas, en fin Ikuko fingía muy bien y fue tanta su actuación que ambos aceptaron casarse

Serena no estaba muy segura y Darién estaba preocupado, sabía su promesa ante su padre, pero esta era una situación muy especial, diferente a todas

En ese momento llegó Rei y ve a Serena

- Amiga ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta Rei

- Rei, mi mamá se muere y su última voluntad es que me case con Darién – dice la chica llorando

- Serena ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunta la morena

- Estoy confundida Rei, Darién me tiene confundida – dice la rubia

- ¿confundida? – cuestiona Rei

- si Rei, no sé que siento por él, cómo te dije besa divinamente, pero es que en sus brazos me siento protegida, cosa que nunca sentí con Seiya – le decía la rubia y en esos momentos llegó Diamante acompañado de Darién

-Serena ya llegó el juez – le dice Darién la chica se para seguida de su amiga y todos se dirigen a la habitación de Ikuko donde los esperaba el juez después del protocolo establecido llegó el momento de las preguntas oficiales

- Darién Chiba ¿acepta cómo esposa a la señorita Serena Tuskino? -

- Acepto

- Serena Tsukino, ¿acepta cómo esposo al señor Darién Chiba?

Serena estaba indecisa, por lo que Ikuko hizo su actuación haciendo que Serena dijera al juez la esperada respuesta – Acepto

- Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia – y Darién le da un tierno beso a su ahora esposa

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic como pudieron darse cuenta, ya se casaron Serena y Darien ¿que pasará ahora? pues nos vemos aproximadamente en 15 dias

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anyreth, Cindy, isa1181, isabel, liebende Lesung, marya114, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, SARMRLD, SereyDarien, usa-ko555Chiba y yumi kamagatha**

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme asi como si les cambie su nombre

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

8/marzo/09 (dia internacional de la mujer)

Este capitulo lo dedico a todas la mujeres que lo lean, Felicidades a todas en sus días

Cherrie


	7. Papá, lo siento, me casé

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_**Capitulo 6. Papá, Lo siento, me casé**_

Serena y Darién estaban en el hospital, estaban esperando al médico que examinaba a Ikuko, la rubia lloraba en los brazos de Darién – Serena por favor cálmate – le decía amorosamente Darién mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos en eso la chica lo ve a los ojos y le dice – gracias Darién por haberte casado conmigo de esa forma tan apresurada, espero que no tengas problemas con tu familia, no tengo con que pagarte – Serena, fui yo el que salí ganando – y la besa con infinito amor y la chica corresponde a ese beso que le causa tantas emociones

En ese momento sale el doctor – Familiares de la Señora Tsukino – y todos se acercan – quiero decirle que hay una leve esperanza de que pueda salvarse, le acabamos de aplicar unos medicamentos y si reacciona bien durante la noche podemos decir que ha librado el peligro – por supuesto el médico estaba de acuerdo con los padres de Serena con respecto a ese plan. Después de la respuesta del médico Darién y Serena, regresaron al pent-house, mientras que Renee se fue con Rei, una vez en el pent-house Darién y Serena hablaban de Ikuko de pronto sus bocas quedan juntas y se empiezan a besar, el beso se empieza a tornar apasionado, de pronto Darién recuesta a Serena en el sofá y le empieza a desabrochar la blusa, y la chica no sabe cómo y reacciona – no Darién, no hasta que nos casemos por la iglesia – tienes razón Serena, discúlpame por mi atrevimiento pero tienes razón esperaremos la boda por la Iglesia, la cual será de lo mejor, ya que la civil no fue como yo esperaba

- Darién, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que manejes de noche, es peligroso solo espero que no tengas problemas con tu papá – el pelinegro no quiso decirle nada a su novia pero en realidad si estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre ante la noticia sin embargo Serena notó la preocupación en el rostro del chico

– Serena yo no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo y sé que mi papá tendrá que comprender

– Darién amor, si es necesario te acompaño para explicarle la situación, de verdad, no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa

– Serena, mi amor, lo mejor es que yo hable con él

La chica lo acompaña a la camioneta para despedirse de él y pensaba "Espero que Darién no tenga problemas con su padre, por nuestro matrimonio, él no se lo merece, si lo hizo fue por la presión de mi mamá" – Serena en que piensas – Solo pensaba en que espero no tengas problemas con tu padre – en ese momento llega Seiya en un carro de lujo y se baja presuntuoso de él

– Serena te gusta mi carro nuevo

– es muy bonito Seiya, pero la verdad prefiero mi camioneta de trabajo – responde Darién – bueno mi amor, me despido – le da un beso y la chica responde con más cariño que nunca – gracias Serena, mi linda esposa, sueña conmigo

– ¿Esposa? – pregunta Seiya sorprendido

– Así es, Darién y yo nos casamos esta mañana – dice la rubia orgullosa – Adiós mi amor, te cuidas – después de despedir a Darién Serena entra a su casa, no sabe porque pero ya no siente lo mismo por Seiya ahora le molesta su presencia, en cambio con Darién era distinto, no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por él

Darién llegar a su hacienda pero está preocupado, no sabes cómo decirle a su padre de que se casó con Serena, sin embargo al llegar pregunta por su padre.

- Nana Luna, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

– Niño Darién, tu padre salió, se fue a la ciudad, vuelve hasta mañana

– Gracias, Nana, voy a salir un rato a cabalgar – después de eso se dirigió a las caballerizas, ensilla su caballo y sale a montar para ver si puede calmarse, sobre todo porque le falló a su padre, le había prometido que no se iba a casar sin anunciarlo, pero la situación había sido difícil, pero ni siquiera el sentir sobre sus cara el viento lo calma, llegó a un claro de donde había un río y se bajó estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Neherenia había llegado – Hola Darién, tal parece que el destino quiere juntarnos – dijo la chica

- Por favor Neherenia, no estoy de humor para soportarte

- Eres un majadero

- No lo sería, si tú aceptaras que solamente puedo verte como un amiga y tú te empeñas en otra cosa

- Esa Serena, te tiene atolondrado, sólo te digo que si la traes a vivir a tu hacienda le haré la vida imposible

- Lo siento Neherenia, pero Serena y yo estamos unidos por un lazo indisoluble y la verdad me voy no tengo ganas de hablar contigo – y se va dejando a Neherenia sorprendida

Al llegar a su casa, su nana le dice que tiene una llamada al contestar se sorprende mucho

- Serena ¿eres tú? –dice alegre

- Si mi amor, es que quería saber cómo te fue con tu padre, estoy preocupada, no quiero que tengas problemas, en caso de que me necesites avísame para que vaya a verte

- Gracias mi amor, eres muy buena, pero no he podido hablar con él salió de viaje, no te preocupes mañana hablo con él

Ambos estuvieron hablando por un rato, al colgar Serena no sabía porque, pero extrañaba a ese chico, apenas se había ido unas horas y ya lo necesitaba. Darién por su parte se fue acostar sin cenar se sentía enfermo, en realidad estaba preocupado por la noticia que le tenía que dar a su padre, Luna al ver que Darién no bajaba a cenar, subió a verlo y se sorprendió al ver al chico en su cama, al acercarse a él nota que está inquieto y le toca la frente y se da cuenta de que tiene fiebre, por lo que le pone compresas de agua fría para que se le baje

Por su parte lejos de ahí Kiriyama hablaba con su hija Hotaru

- No sé porque pero presiento algo muy malo

- Papá que cosas dices – decía la chica

- Tienes razón hija, pero presiento que las cosas de aquí en adelante se van a poner mal

Al otro día Darién amanece resfriado y le habla a Serena que en esos momentos estaba hablando con Rei

- Pero Serena, ¿Cómo te pudiste casar?

- Rei, mi madre está a punto de morir, cómo no le iba a cumplir su última voluntad, pero sabes quiero contarte algo, ayer, después de la boda, Darién y yo casi hicimos el amor

- ¿Qué dices Serena?

- Así es Rei, él me beso y de pronto las caricias se hicieron más fuerte, si no me controlo, me hubiese entregado a Darién

- Serena, pero eso nunca te había pasado, ni siquiera con Seiya

- Eso es lo raro Rei, Darién me hace sentir sensaciones que nunca sentí con Seiya, estoy muy confundida, no sé si sólo será Pasión, pero en realidad me confunde

- Amiga, debes aclarar tus sentimientos, si bien es cierto que ya se casaron, ¿Qué tal si después descubres que todo fue una ilusión pasajera y tu primera vez lo haces con alguien que no amas?

- Eso es lo que me preocupa Rei, no sé que siento por Darién – en ese momento suena el teléfono y la rubia se apresura a contestar

- Diga –

- Serena, mi amor, soy yo Darién

- Darién, mi cielo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya le dijiste a tu papá lo de la boda?

- No, Serena, mi padre todavía no llega de su viaje y bueno amanecí con fiebre

- ¿cómo que con fiebre? Darién mi amor, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te vio un médico? – la rubia lo llenó de preguntas sobre su salud, Darién estaba feliz, al escuchar la preocupación de su esposa

- Calma Serena, estoy bien, sólo es un simple resfrío, y la mejor medicina es oír tu voz

-Por favor Darién, cuídate

- Por supuesto Serena lo haré - ambos cuelga y Serena se queda preocupada

- de Verdad que estás actuando raro – dice Rei sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué cosas dices Rei?

- En serio Serena, tienes que definir tus sentimientos – "Pero creo que te estás enamorando de Darién, más de lo que estabas por Seiya, sólo espero que cuando Darién descubra que al principio estabas interesada en tu dinero, espero que no se molesta y no sufras"

Momentos después Serena se fue a ver a su madre, la cual estaba mejor, como por arte de magia, es más ese día la iban a dar de alta, Serena estaba feliz por su mamá pero a la vez muy preocupada por Darién, hubiese querido ir a verlo, pero su mamá la necesitaba

Al regresar al departamento está preparando todo para cuando su mamá regrese del hospital, en eso tocan la puerta al abrir se encuentra con Neherenia

-¿Qué deseas?

- Vine a preguntarte ¿Por qué dice Darién que entre tú y él existe un lazo que nadie lo puede separar?

- Pues porque Darién y yo nos casamos ayer

- ¿cómo que se casaron? –pregunta alterada Neherenia - ¿pues que le hiciste a Darién? ¿acaso lo embrujaste?

- Dime Neherenia ¿acaso tengo cara de bruja?

- No, lo que tienes cara es de interesada y arribista, te casaste por Darién por su dinero

- Eso no es cierto – reprocha Serena – los motivos que tuve para casarme no te incumben

- Te dejo, pero ten por seguro, que Don Kiriyama anulará tu matrimonio, ya sabe que tu familia y tú están tras el dinero de Darién – después de eso la pelinegra se fue dejando a Serena en estado de shock "Así que el padre de Darién no está lejos de la verdad, no me tengo que separar de él, antes de que pueda hacerle daño a Darién" pensaba Serena en eso llega su familia su mamá toda convaleciente se va a su habitación Serena quiere hablarle de lo que sucedió antes de que ellos llegaran y al entrar ve a su mamá muy quitada de la pena

- Mamá ¿Qué significa esto? – dice enojada Serena

- Pues hija, de que te tenía que dar un empujoncito, con Darién, no querías casarte, con él, querías terminar con él

- Mamá ¿cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿cómo pudiste engañarlo? – dice llorando la rubia y sale del cuarto de su madre y se dirige a la puerta y se va con su amiga Rei, al llegar con ella, le cuenta lo sucedido Rei se enoja

- No pienso regresar con mi madre, y le contaré a Darién toda la verdad, pero no quiero hacerle daño, Rei ¿Qué puedo hacer para no herirlo? No quiero herirlo

-Serena, pienso que debes decirle la verdad él se la merece

Por su parte a Darién no le iba tan bien su padre acaba de llegar de viaje y al enterarse de que él estaba enfermo subió a verlo

- Darién hijo ¿Qué tienes?

- Es un pequeño resfrío padre, pero me gustaría platicar contigo

- Lo haremos mañana, descansa

- Pero papá es urgente

- Hijo, primero tu salud - y bajo a cenar, al terminar fue a su despacho y pidió una taza de café a Luna, en ese momento entra Neherenia

- Don Kiriyama, vengo a decirle que Darién se caso con Serena

- ¿Qué estás diciendo muchacha loca?

- La verdad, que Darién se casó con esa interesada de Serena

- Eso no puede ser – y se va a ver a su hijo a la habitación - ¿dime si te casaste con Serena?

- Si Padre, me casé con ella, pero déjame explicarte – sin embargo Don Kiriyama dejó a Darién con la palabra en la boca, y se fue a la cantina del pueblo ahí se encontraba Rubues

- Don Kiriyama ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Rubeus, mi hijo Darién me ha traicionado, de ahora en adelante tú serás mi hijo

El pelirrojo estaba feliz al fin don Kiriyama lo estaba reconociendo cómo su hijo

En la casa de los Chibas todos estaban preocupados por Don Kiriyama pues no llegó en toda la noche

Darién al otro día regresó a Milenio de Plata, le tenía que decir a Serena, lo que había pasado con su padre, sólo esperaba que la rubia no se sintiera mal, no quería que ella se enterara de que su padre no la aceptaba, al llegar a su departamento le habló a Serena, por supuesto ella no se encontraba, pero Diamante le dijo que había ido a visitar a su amiga Rei, Darién le pidió que cuando llegara le dijera que lo fuera a ver a su departamento, pues se sentía enfermo para poder ir a verla. Diamante le habló a Serena en casa de Rei y le dio el recado de su esposo. Serena estaba decidida ir a ver a Darién para pedirle el divorcio, no podía continuar con la farsa de su familia, el día que decidiera casarse con él, sería porque en verdad lo amara y no por el chantaje de una mentira, al llegar al departamento de Darién le abre una persona extraña para ella,

-Disculpe, ¿Es éste el departamento de Darién Chiba?

- Claro, tú debes ser Serena, soy Sammy, el amigo de Darién, Pasa – la rubia entra y ve medio dormido a su esposo, se veía tan guapo, en verdad daban ganas de comérselo a besos en eso Sammy lo despierta – Darién, despierta, Serena ya está aquí, bueno te dejó tengo que ver algunos encargos de mi madre

- Serena ¿Qué bueno que llegaste? Siéntate a mi lado – la chica obedece muy seria - ¿Qué te pasa Serena, ¿estás molesta?

- Darién, creo que tenemos que divorciarnos

- ¿Qué dices Serena?, pero si solo llevamos un día de casados

- Darién, pero fue un error, es decir, la manera en cómo lo hicimos, no sé si hayas tenido problemas con tu padre – dice la chica evitándolo ver a los ojos

- Ya entiendo, Neherenia vino a verte, si bien es cierto que me provocó un problema con mi padre, de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo – y le da un beso apasionado, Serena corresponde a ese beso "¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a sus besos?"

- Serena, te amo, por favor, vamos a intentarlo ¿quieres? - la chica sólo acierta asentar con la cabeza y es que después de que Darién la besaba no pensaba en nada más. Después de eso ambos se quedaron platicando, Serena no sabía porque pero se sentía a gusto con Darién, por fin llegó el momento de despedirse y le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de él, pero tenía que ir a ver a Rei. Lo cual lo hizo al salir del departamento de Darién fue a ver a Rei

- Y bien Serena ¿Le pediste el divorcio? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Rei, es que si se lo pedí, y resulta, que… Bueno… el me pidió que nos diéramos una oportunidad y he decidido aceptarlo

- Pero Serena ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero saber qué es lo que realmente siento por Darién, tengo que averiguarlo, que tal si Darién es mi verdadero amor, y sólo por un capricho lo dejó escapar

- Bueno Serena, y ¿Cuándo te pregunte por qué estás conmigo? ¿Qué le dirás?

- El no sabe que me salí de mi casa, además al rato regresó a mi casa, pero eso sí Rei, me quedaré casada con Darién hasta que sepa cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos por él

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic como pudieron darse cuenta, Los sentimientos de Serena estan empezando a cambiar ¿pero que sentirá por Darien? ¿Psion? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ustedes que opinan

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anahí liliana, anyreth, arias serena, isabel, lerrine, liebende Lesung,, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, saiilor ChariitoO, SARMRLD, SereyDarien, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, winnita moon**

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme asi como si les cambie su nombre

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

18/abril/09

Disculpen la tardanza, pero espero que este pequeño capitulo, pueda compesar la espera

besos

Cherrie


	8. ¿Una prueba para Serena?

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_**Capítulo 8. ¿Una prueba para Serena?**_

Después de despedirse de Rei, Serena se fue para su casa, al llegar a ella, su madre se encuentra en la sala

- Serena, hija, volviste – dice con alegría Ikuko

- Sí madre, volví

- Y ¿le pediste a Darién el divorcio? – pregunta muy nerviosa

- No madre, por una situación que no voy a decirles, he decidido seguir con Darién, pero quiero que sepan que estoy molesta por la manera en cómo nos engañaron a Darién y a mí, no lo considero justo, sobre todo para Darién, él en verdad me ama – dice la rubia

- Pero Serena, no te moleste, era la única manera de que aceptaras casarte con él y además lo has hecho feliz – dice cínicamente Ikuko, en ese momento llegan Diamante y Renee

- Serena, hermana, volviste – dicen sus hermanos felices y la abrazan, la rubia corresponde al abrazo

- Con tu permiso madre me voy a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Darién fue a ver a Serena para despedirse de ella tenía que regresar a su hacienda pues era importante porque su padre lo quería ver había recibido una llamada de su hermanita Hotaru

**_Flash Back _**

_Darién estaba revisando unos papeles, se acababa de ir Serena de su departamento cuando de repente suena el teléfono_

_- ¿Diga? – dice el pelinegro_

_- Darién, que bueno que te encuentro te tengo buenas noticias _

_- Hotaru, hermanita que gusto oírte, ¿Cuáles son esas noticias? _

_- pues que papá le dará una oportunidad a Serena _

_- ¿Lo dices en serio, Hotaru? _

_- Si Darién, pero quiere hablar contigo mañana, pero por favor no viajes, recuerda que estas convaleciente _

_- Gracias, mañana iré a la hacienda para hablar con mi padre – después cuelga mientras piensa "Por fin se están arreglando las cosas, estoy seguro que muy pronto Serena y yo seremos muy felices"_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

- Darién – dice la chica mientras lo abraza y le da un beso tierno al separarse Darién le acaricia el rostro mientras la ve embelesado

-Serena, recuerda que te amo, jamás me imagine ser feliz a pesar de mi papá, de Neherenia, sé que al casarme contigo tomé la decisión correcta, sé que también nunca voy a dejarte porque si ti, mi vida no vale nada, tú eres el motor de mi vida – la rubia al escuchar esas palabras se emociona, siente una gran alegría en el pecho, como nunca la sintió ni siquiera con Seiya, al que según ella quería tanto – te tengo una buena noticia, me voy a la hacienda mi papá quiere hablar conmigo de lo nuestro, estoy seguro de convencerlo para que acepte nuestro matrimonio

- Darién, de todas maneras tengo miedo – dice la chica con un poco de temor

- Pero mi amor ¿de qué puedes tener miedo? – cuestiona Darién

- No lo sé, siento que nos quieren separar y no quiero alejarme de ti – dice la chica mientras pensaba "no hasta qué este segura de que lo que siento por ti no es amor, pero si en realidad este sentimiento que siento es amor, tendría miedo de perderte"

- no tienes que tener miedo Serena, jamás permitiré que nos separen, eso te lo juro – y la besa la chica corresponde al beso y se siente en la nubes – Muy bien Serena, me voy, te veo mañana, tengo que hablar con mi padre – el chico se marcha dejando a la rubia con una angustia pero llena de esperanza porque Darién soluciones sus problemas con su padre

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Hotaru y Kiriyama se encontraban desayunando juntos

- Papi, al rato debe venir Darién, le di tu recado, estoy feliz de que por fin las cosas se vayan arreglar

- Si Hotaru, sólo espero que Darién acepte las condiciones que les voy a pedir

- Lo importante es que le vas a dar una oportunidad para que sea feliz con Serena

- Así es Hotaru – dijo Kiriyama mientras recordaba el porqué decidió darle una oportunidad a Serena

**_Flash Back _**

_Kiriyama se encontraba en la casa de Rubeus después de que por la desilusión del casamiento de Darién se hubiera ido a emborrachar con él, en ese momento entra Kayuga_

_- Kiriyama, ya veo que tu hijo va a sufrir lo mismo que tú, que se casaron con él sólo por interés _

_- Cállate Kayuga, haré todo lo posible para que Darién sea feliz_

_- Sin embargo, nunca sabrás si Serena se casó con tu hijo por amor y por interés y si lo hizo por lo primero el separarlo de ella también lo hará sufrir – dice la señora burlándose del hombre_

_- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta el hombre furioso_

_- Pues existen dos posibilidades y jamás sabrás cual es la verdadera, y la decisión que escojas puede darle la felicidad o el sufrimiento a tu hijo, bien te dejo, pero recuerda que la felicidad de tu hijo puede estar en tus manos – la mujer se va dejando confundido al padre de Darién, en ese momento entra Tetsouru, el antiguo capataz y un amigo de Kiriyama desde la infancia _

_- Amigo, no le hagas caso a Kayuga, sabes que no te perdona que la hayas despreciado en su juventud_

_- Pero Tetsouru tiene razón, tú sabes lo que sufrí porque Kahterine sólo se casó conmigo por mi dinero y no quiero que Darién pase por lo mismo_

_- Pero tienes que dejar que tu hijo tome sus propias decisiones, y dale una oportunidad de demostrarle que confías en él_

_- Tienes razón le diré que le daremos una oportunidad a Serena – después de eso se dirigió a su casa para decirle a su hija la decisión que había tomado, la cual se comunicó con Darién _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Bueno papá, lo importante es que Darién y tú harán las paces

- Si Hotaru, tienes mucha razón

Después de una hora llegó Darién a la hacienda y enseguida fue con su padre, que se encontraba con Hotaru y Doña Loli, la sirvienta de muchos años en la casa, al llegar Darién saluda a todos y le dice a su padre

- Papá, me dijo Hotaru que quieres que hablemos y te lo agradezco

- Por favor, déjennos hablar a solas – pide el hombre, por supuesto doña Loli le dice – pero Don Kiiryama, acaso ¿no puedo preguntarle al niño Darién como sigue?

- Doña Loli, gracias, ya estoy mejor

- Pero si lo decía, sólo se enfermó por el notición que nos tenía

- Doña Loli, ya vámonos – dijo Hotaru y ambas mujeres salían dejando sólo a Darién y a su padre

- Papá, quisiera pedirte perdón por no cumplir mi promesa de avisarte, pero las cosas se dieron de una manera

- Darién, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora hay que comprobar si Serena te quiere a ti o a tu dinero

- papá, déjame explicarte – empieza a decir el pelinegro pero es interrumpido por su padre

- Darién, para poner a prueba a Serena quiero que te hagas pasar por Rubeus

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Si hijo, quiero que te hagas pasar por el capataz de esta hacienda y no por mi hijo

- pero papá, ¿cómo crees que haga eso? Sería dudar del amor de Serena y su amor no necesita prueba alguna

- Hijo, a veces el amor nos ciega y no nos hace ver la realidad

- pero padre, yo he visto a Serena llorando por mi amor

- Por favor hijo, vamos hacer esta prueba por el bien de todos

- Es que la considero ofensiva para Serena

- Pero Darién, si esa muchacha en verdad te quiere no le importaras que seas un simple capataz, ya luego le dirás la verdad, vivirás felices con ella y de esa manera estaré tranquilo de que en verdad serás feliz con Serena

- Pero y si ella no me perdona de que dude de su amor

- No te preocupes, después de la boda, hablaré con ella, verás que entiende y te perdona, hijo cuando se ama todo se perdona, te lo aseguro, además no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir contigo

- ¿de qué historia hablas?

- Olvídalo, yo hablaré con Serena y te perdonará de eso puedes estar seguro, además si ella te ama yo la querrá como mi hija y si no, no vivirás engañado, además piensa lo terrible que sería que esa muchacha se casara contigo sólo por interés

- Muy bien padre, acepto, sólo espero que Serena no se enoje conmigo

- Gracias hijo – y ambos se abrazan, después de ello Darién se dirige a su cuarto para bañarse y agarrar ropa para pasar unos días en la ciudad, por su parte Kiriyama va a ver a Rubeus para proponerle que se haga pasar por su hijo al verlo le dice – Rubeus, que bueno que te encuentro, quiero proponerte algo

- Usted dirá don Kiriyama

- quiero que por un día te hagas pasar por mi hijo – dice el Señor y la cara del joven se ilumina, en realidad siempre había esperado esa proposición

- Por supuesto que acepto, usted dígame cuando

- será para la boda de Darién, te harás pasar por mi hijo

- Así lo haré, cuente con ello, usted sabe que siempre lo he visto como un padre

- gracias Rubeus, por un día tú serás mi hijo y Darién el capataz del rancho

- Darién ¿hará mi trabajo?

- así es Rubeus, para mi es importante saber que Serena ama a Darién y no a su dinero

En la noche Darién le habla a Serena

- Serena, mi amor, no pude regresar hoy, salieron unos pequeños contratiempos

- Darién, no te preocupes

- Te veo mañana temprano, ¿Por qué no vas al departamento?

- de acuerdo Darién, iré a verte al departamento, te extraño – le dijo la chica

- igual yo, te veo mañana

- adiós Darién, te mando un beso – ambos cuelgan y se van a dormir pensando uno en el otro

Al otro día muy temprano Darién se va a la ciudad para ver a Serena, pero al llegar al edificio donde se halla su departamento Neherenia estaba afuera esperándolo, lo cual causó una sorpresa en el pelinegro - Darién tenemos que hablar – dice la chica – de acuerdo – contestas el joven y ambos subieron por el ascensor y entraron al departamento

- Bien Neherenia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada Darién sólo agradecerte que la vez pasada dejaras quedarme a dormir a tu departamento, sé que esto te causo problemas con Serena, pero estoy dispuesta a pedirle perdón y decirle que todo fue un malentendido

En esos momentos Serena llegaba edificio donde se encontraba al departamento y al ver la vagoneta de Darién se sintió muy feliz y entró presurosa mientras pensaba "ya llegó", tenía ganas de ver al pelinegro sin embargo al llegar al departamento notó la puerta abierta al acercarse pudo ver que Darién y Neherenia estaban abrazados

- Darién – grita la rubia

- Serena, no pienses mal, no es lo que parece – dice Darién nervioso

- No digas más, mis ojos no me engañan, veo que siempre me engañaste con ella, así que puedes quedarte con ella te dejo libre – dice Serena toda furiosa con los ojos llenos de lágrima

- Mi amor, por favor – trata de decir Darién

- Si la amas puedes quedarte con ella y olvídate de mi para siempre – y se va corriendo y Darién detrás de ella gritando su nombre – Serena, escúchame – la logra alcanzar afuera del edificio,

- Serena, por favor espera

- Suéltame Darién

- Corres muy rápido apenas pude alcanzarte

- deja de estar jugando conmigo y regrésate con la tipa esa – dice la chica furiosa con unos ojos llenos de rabia y enojo

- para que ni que estuviera loco, pero Serena si tus ojos fueran pistolas ya estaría muerto

- Darién por favor, no quieras componer las cosas, crees que no me di cuenta cómo estabas abrazado de esa – grita furiosa

- Serena, mi amor, Neherenia me estaba dando un abrazo de agradecimiento, sólo eso, tú sabes cómo es ella– Serena se voltea y Darién se pone frente a ella y le sigue hablando – se que puede parecer otra cosa, pero mi amor tú la conoces, sabes cómo es ella – Serena se vuelve a voltear quedando de espaldas Darién – que la abraza por los hombros y le dice – Por favor mi amor, perdóname – dándole un beso en la mejilla – se que no debí permitirlo, pero fue de sorpresa, no tienes nada que temer yo te adoro, mira Neherenia vino a pasar unos días en México y alquiló un departamento, pero no tiene algunas cosas así que vino a que se las prestara

- Cómo que son muchas atenciones con ella – dice la rubia celosa – ¿te importa mucho o qué?

- Para nada, tú eres la única mujer que me importa, pero comprende, nos conocemos de niños, no tiene a quien acudir aquí en México, por favor perdóname – dice Darién con unos ojos que la rubia no puede resistir, al ver que ella estaba cediendo él continua – no soporto que estés enojada conmigo, te lo suplico Serena, sin ti me muero – la rubia no resiste más – de acuerdo Darién, pero dile que se vaya inmediatamente

Darién y Serena suben de la mano, al verlos Neherenia no pudo evitar enojarse, pues se había puesto feliz al pensar que por culpa de ella los jóvenes enamorados se habían peleado pero no fue así

- Bien Neherenia, aquí está Serena, dile lo que me comentabas hace rato

- Serena, le estaba diciendo a Darién, que quiero pedirte perdón, he comprendido que se aman y no quiero meterme en su relación – dice mintiendo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, no quería quedar mal delante del pelinegro

- Te perdono, pero por favor no quiero verte aquí – dice la rubia furiosa

- No te preocupes, ya me iba – dice la morena y cogiendo sus cosas se fue "muy pronto Serena, seré yo la que te corra de este departamento

Una vez que se fue, ambos enamorados quedaron solos, él se acercó muy lentamente a la rubia mientras ella pensaba "que es lo que realmente siento por Darién, es amor, o atracción, pero cuando me besa me olvido de todo, me gustan sus besos, sus caricias" en eso momento Darién la besa y ella se deja llevar por eso beso, cuando se separan Darién le dice – Serena te quiero tanto y ahora sé que tú me quieres igual

- Darién, entonces tú no dudas de mi amor – cuestiona la chica

- Para nada Serena, al ver cómo te preocupas por mí, cómo respondes a mis besos y sobre todo tus celos hacía Neherenia, no puedo dudar de lo que sientes por mí, de que te importo y me quieres mucho – ambos se volvieron a besar y Darién pensaba "Serena, se que lograrás pasar la prueba, por lo que vi hoy no tengo por qué preocuparme de lo que sientes por mí"

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo una nueva entrega de este nuevo fic, espero les guste, como ven pronto Serena se verá sometida a esa prueba, y veremos que pasará con nuestra pareja adorada, besos

Dedico este capitulo a Winnita, que en esta semana cumplió años, espero te guste, muchas felicidades aunque sea atrasada

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anahí liliana, anyreth, arias serena, liebende Lesung, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, saiilor ChariitoO, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba, yumi kamagatha, Karina Natsumi**

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme asi como si les cambie su nombre y por favor envieneme muchos, pero muchos reviews ellos me motivan a escribir y a actualizar pronto

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

24/mayo/09

Disculpen la tardanza, pero espero que este pequeño capitulo, pueda compesar la espera

besos

Cherrie


	9. La Prueba

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**ஐஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ **

_**Capítulo 9. La prueba**_

Serena y Darién estaban en el departamento de él, abrazados, "Me siento tan a gusto en los brazos de Darién, mi esposo" pensaba ella

- Serena, espero que cuando nos casemos todas las tardes miremos juntos el atardecer así abrazados

- Darién que cosas dice – dice la chica toda sonrojada

- Es que junto a la hacienda hay un gran lago el cual a sus orillas se sitúa una montaña, al atardecer el espectáculo es hermoso, digno de verse por una pareja de enamorados

- Debe ser lindísimo y más si tú vas estar conmigo – dijo la chica perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su esposo

- Por supuesto Serena, ya lo verás, sólo espero que nuestra boda religiosa se realice lo antes posible

- Darién – y antes de que pudiera terminar la rubia sus labios son sellados por un beso de su esposo, la chica se deja llevar pero en eso reacciona y se separa suavemente de él – mi amor, creo que debo irme sino seríamos capaz de cometer alguna locura

- pero mi amor será la locura más hermosa que tenga en toda mi vida – dice pícaramente Darién

- Darién, pero mejor esperemos a que nos casemos – suplica la rubia

- Se hará como tú digas mi amor – y Darién va a dejarla a su pent-house, en eso lo ve Ikuko y le dice – Darién, hijo pasa

- ¿Cómo ha estado señora Ikuko? –

- Bien en lo que cabe – dice fingiéndose enferma

- Es natural después de lo que sufrió – dice el chico

- Solo espero poder ayudar a Serena en la preparación de su boda

- Lo hará Señora Ikuko, ya lo verá

Lejos de ahí Seiya estaba en su departamento con su esposa Esmeralda

- Seiya querido, no te gustaría ir a cenar juntos

- Esmeralda, en serio me gustaría pero como sabes tengo clases en la escuela de música

- No te preocupes, Seiya, a partir de hoy nos podremos ir todos los días a cenar

- ¿Por qué lo dices Esmeralda?

- Pues ayer hice tratos con el Señor Asolsa, el dueño de la escuela y a partir de hoy es de nosotros,

- Esmeralda – dice el chico y besa a su esposa "al fin, ya no tendré que trabajar más enseñando a gente que no tiene talento" mientras que ella pensaba "Seiya, poco a poco te comparé, haré que te olvides de Serena"

Por su parte Neherenia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras pensaba "Tengo que hallar la manera de separar a Serena de Darién, él es sólo mío y no voy a permitir que esa mosca muerta me lo quite" En eso ve a lo lejos a Serena la cual caminaba con su amiga Rei "que suerte, seguiré a es mosquita muerta, tengo que descubrirle algo"

Rei y Serena caminaban despreocupadamente mientras platicaban

- y Bien Serena, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer con Darién?

- Pues quiero tratarlo un poco más antes de que nos casemos por la iglesia

- ¿Estás segura de querer casarte por la iglesia con él?, recuerda en el matrimonio civil todavía se puede romper pero no el religioso

- Lo sé Rei, por eso quiero estar segura de amar a Darién, de casarme con él porque lo amo, no por la presión de mis padres por el interés que ellos tienen

- Si amiga, lo sé, pero recuerda que tus padres son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, ya ves tu madre se fingió enferma

- Si lo sé

En tanto Neherenia estaba molesta por no poder escuchar lo que ellas decían, en eso ve que entran a una escuela de música y momentos después ve salir a ambas, por lo que ella entra

- Disculpe, vine a pedir informes de esta escuela – dice Neherenia

- Por supuesto, pase por aquí – dice Nicolas

- Gracias, es que me recomendaron este lugar

- ¿Quién te lo recomendó? –

- Serena, Serena Tsukino –

- Así que ¿tú eres amiga de Serena Tsukino, de esa rogona? – pregunta Neherenia que en ese momento venía entrando

- Bueno, amiga no, es una conocida – responde Neherenia – así que Serena es una rogona

- Por supuesto, estuvo detrás de Seiya, mi marido

- Eso sí que es interesante

- Me llamo Neherenia Negrete, mucho gusto

- Esmeralda Espino, gusto en conocerte Neherenia

- El gusto es mío Esmeralda, que te parece si te invito a un café para que me platique más de cómo la rogona de Serena estaba detrás de tu marido

- Por supuesto, en verdad que tengo que desahogarme un poco de la rabia que traigo, pero ¿no eres amiga de Serena?

- ya te dije que sólo es una conocido, y creo que no sólo anda de rogona con tu marido, sino también con otros hombres

- Esta información sí que es interesante, vamos, hay un café aquí cerca

Ambas mujeres salieron hacia el café donde platicaron por un largo tiempo, por supuesto cada una con su propio fin de descubrir de qué forma podrían acabar con su rival en común: Serena

Por su parte Serena y Rei había llegado a Pent-house y ambas entraron, como siempre Ikuko le puso mala cara a la morena, no soportaba que su hija se llevara con alguien como Rei, una muchacha de familia humilde pero honrada. Después de hablar un rato más Rei se despide de Serena

Al otro día Darién va a buscar a su esposa

- Darién, mi amor – dice Serena mientras lo abraza y lo besa

- Serena, ¡qué lindo recibimiento! – es que fue una sorpresa el verte, pensé que te ibas a ir a ver a tu padre

- Hablé con él por teléfono, y me pidió que viera unas cosas aquí, pero vine a invitarte a que pases el día conmigo, por supuesto ¿si quieres?

- Acepto Darién, pasaré el día contigo

- además hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no quiero que te enojes – comenta con un tono extraño

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Darién? – cuestiona tratando de saber que le quiere decir Darién

- Me habló Neherenia, quiere hacer las paces con nosotros y dice que si organizamos una pequeña cena en mi departamento, pero para que no cocinemos podemos pedir pizzas, ¿Qué dices mi amor? – comenta el chico preocupado

- No lo sé Darién, en realidad no creo su cambio de actitud tan rápido, pero acepto, quiero que se dé cuenta de que estamos casados y que no me gusta que te busque – dice la rubia mostrando un poco de celos en sus palabras

- Serena, no te pongas celosa, bien sabes que a la única que amo es a ti – y la besa, la chica corresponde el beso, en realidad no sabe porque pero le gusta que Darién la bese

Serena y Darién pasan el día juntos como dos enamorados, la chica estaba feliz, como nunca lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando era novia de Seiya se había sentido tan dichosa como el estar cerca del pelinegro, al caer la noche llegan al departamento de Darién, y por supuesto empiezan los besos los cuales iban subiendo un poco de intensidad, en eso tocan el timbre, ambos se separan diciendo – Neherenia

Darién va a abrir y piden las pizzas por él

- Neherenia, ¿Qué quieres tomar? – pregunta Serena

- Agua, por favor, necesito cuidar mi figura – dice la pelinegra, en eso se acerca Darién y cuando la rubia se va acercando Neherenia le dice – Sabes Serena, hoy me encontré con Seiya tu ex novio, el cual todavía sigue enamorado de ti

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Neherenia? – pregunta molesto Darién

- pues que Seiya es ex de Serena todavía está enamorado de ella, que fue lo que hiciste Darién para que ella te hiciera caso – comenta Neherenia con toda la malo intención

- Serena, porque no me dijiste que Seiya era tu novio – le reclama molesto a la rubia

- Por supuesto que te lo dije Darién, cuando nos conocimos te dije que tenía novio – le contesta la chica un poco enfadada

- Tienes razón, Serena – le dice Darién tratando de calmarse, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, pues ni Darién ni Serena pudieron disfrutar la pizza, por su parte Neherenia estaba feliz, había provocado el primer pleito entre ellos, cuando termino de cenar se despide y al quedarse solos Darién le vuelve a reclamar a Serena

- Ahora sí Serena, me tienes que explicar cómo está eso de que Seiya era tu novio

- Darién, pensé que había quedado claro – dice la chica molesta

- Es que no quería hacer una escena delante de Neherenia – dice muy serio

- Pues gracias por ser tan considerado – expresa Serena irónicamente

- No te burles, quiero que me digas la verdad – mientras le agarra fuertemente los brazos

- Darién me lastimas, además desde el primer momento en que te vi, te dije que tenía novio – dice la rubia molesta

- pero tu padre me dijo que era una mentira – dice el chico sorprendido

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que le hayas creído a mi padre, a él nunca le gusto Seiya – dice furiosa Serena – además quiero que sepas… - en ese momento la rubia se encuentra indecisa si decirle la verdad pero a la vez tiene miedo de que cuando Darién se entere de los motivos que la obligaron a casarse con él lo pierda, por lo que no puede más y se pone a llorar, al verla Darién se conmueve, y la abraza

- Lo siento Serena, pero es que tuve unos celos terribles y un miedo de perderte, pero quiero que me digas siempre la verdad – dice Darién

- Darién – solo acierta decir la chica

Momentos después Darién llevaba a Serena al pent-house, pero iban en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

POV de Darién

"Porque Kenji me habrá dicho que Serena no tenía novio, ¿cómo será Seiya? Solo lo he visto unas cuantas veces, pero ahora tengo unos celos terribles, ¿será que Serena lo siga amando? Pero si es así ¿Por qué se casaría conmigo? ¿Acaso sólo por cumplir con el deseo de su madre que en ese tiempo estaba moribunda? Pero es que cuando la beso ella me corresponde, si eso no se puede fingir, sé que ella me ama, se puso celosa de Neherenia, no Serena me ama, no puede estar engañándome, no soportaría que ella no me amara, la amo tanto, que sólo ansío que ella sea mi mujer para siempre"

POV de Serena

"Porque no le pude decir a Darién la verdad, es que tenía tanto miedo, no sé como vaya a reaccionar si él se entera que lo de mi madre fue una farsa que inventaron para que pudiera casarme con él, se que ellos son muy interesados, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo, no sé si lo que siento por él es amor, lo único que sé es que ya no amo a Seiya, creo que nunca lo ame de verdad, sino fue el deslumbramiento de que él fue mi primer novio, pero con él jamás sentí lo que siento por Darién, sus besos jamás me hicieron perderme como los de Darién, será acaso que me estoy enamorando de Darién"

Cuando llegaron se bajaron

- Serena por favor perdóname, pero como te dije fueron mis celos y el miedo de perderte

- Darién, no hay nada que perdonar, sólo fue un mal entendido, la única culpable es Neherenia, por favor Darién aléjala de nosotros antes de que nos separe – suplica la rubia

- Si mi amor, tienes razón, lo mejor será evitar nuevamente a Neherenia, veo que ella todavía no supera que yo te ame y después ambos se besan, tratando de olvidar ese mal momento que les hizo pasar la pelinegra

- Mi amor, me despido – dice Darién

- Te veo mañana, Darién – se despide dulcemente Serena

Al otro día Darién fue a buscar a Serena e Ikuko le abre la puerta

- Darién, hijo, que gusto verte, pero ¿Cuándo se casan Serena y tu por la iglesia?

- por mi me casaba mañana – dice Darién en eso suena su celular al contestar era su padre

- Darién, ya arregle tu boda para el próximo fin de Semana, sólo quiero saber si Serena acepta

En ese momento viene entrando Serena y Darién le pregunta – Serena, mi amor ¿mi padre me está preguntando si nos casamos el próximo fin de Semana?

- Por supuesto que acepta Darién, dile a tu padre que sí, verdad Serena – dice Ikuko, la rubia no sabe que responder y solo acierta a asentar la cabeza en señal de aprobación de lo que dice su madre

- Padre, arregla todo Serena y yo nos casaremos el próximo fin de Semana

A partir de ese momento Ikuko no le dio vida a Serena con los preparativos de la boda, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que Darién, cosa que atribuía a la cercanía de la boda, sin embargo Darién tenía miedo de que su amada no pasara la prueba o de que no le perdonara por poner en duda su amor

Al fin llegó el día de la boda y toda la familia partió, por supuesto Darién se había ido un día antes para ver los preparativos, al llegar a la hacienda fueron recibidos por Rubeus el cual los llevo a una modestia casita diciendo – Son las costumbres del pueblo – Serena, estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Darién, no sabía porque pero presentía que algo malo podría pasar

Al llegar a la iglesia Serena se calma a ver a Darién

- Darién, estaba muy intranquila, quería verte – dice la chica, en eso ve a don Kiriyama y se acerca a saludarlo

- Mucho gusto don Kiriyama, Darién me ha hablado mucho de usted es un placer conocer a mi futuro suegro

- Lo siento niña, pero no soy tu suegro, si bien es cierto que quiero mucho a Darién él no es mi hijo – al oír esa confesión Serena se quedó en shock, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que Darién le mintiera de esa manera. La que estaba molesta era Ikuko

- ¿como que Darién no es su hijo? – exclama furiosa

- Así es Darién no es mi hijo – repite nuevamente Kiriyama

- entonces ¿Darién no es rico? - pregunta Diamante

- Así es, Darién sólo es mi capataz – expresa el señor

- Mamá este Darién nos engaño no es el rico heredero con el que queríamos casar a Serena – dice Diamante furioso

Al escuchar tal declaración Darién se enoja y le pregunta a Serena – Entonces ¿solo te casaste conmigo porque soy rico? – la chica no acierta a responder, no sabía qué hacer - Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una interesada – dice Darién y se aleja de ahí

- No hay boda, esta se suspende – dice don Kiriyama, todos los invitados se van dejando a Serena y su familia solos en ese lugar, en ese momento Serena se da cuenta de que Darién se ha ido y pregunta - ¿Dónde está Darién, tengo que hablar con él?

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, gracias a sus reviews y que pudimos llegar al número 100 les traigo una nueva entrega, como vieron Serena no pudo pasar la prueba por culpa de Ikuko y Diamante, pero ¿que pasará con esta pareja? ¿Seguiran casados o se separaran? ¿Darien le dirá la verdad a SErena? ¿Serena le abrirá sus sentimientos a Darien? eso se ira descubriendo en los proximos capitulos, solo le pido paciencia si me tardo en actualizar aunque mi propósito es hacerlo mas constantemente, al menos en cada semana actualizar por lo menos uno de mis fics, segun se den las demandas, besitos

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anahí liliana, anyreth, arias serena, Esmeralda Duran, lerinne, LoReNa, liebende Lesung, mariaelena83, paty garcía, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, saiilor ChariitoO (princesita Serenity de Chiba), SARMLD, usako de chiba, yumi kamagatha**

espero no olvidarme de alguien y si lo hice por favor perdonenme asi como si les cambie su nombre y bien tambien agradezco a aquellas que me han puesto en favoritos

**_Aiven Chiva, anyreth, DoraSan Moon, isa1181 , Karina Natsumi, lori amaya, mairethchiba, maring, moon victory, Nathyot, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, patty-moon-de-chiva, paty garcia, pichicoy, Princesita Serenity de chiba, usako de chiba, WinnitaMoon_**

y tambien a Alertas

_ale-cullen4, Anneliese wayne chiba, anyreth, goordita, isa1181, lerinne, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, maring, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, patty-moon-de-chiva, Princesita Serenity de chiba, SeReNyMoOn,SoniaMS, usako de chiba_

Muchas gracias

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

30/mayo/09

besos

Cherrie


	10. La Propuesta de Darién

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

_**Capítulo 10. La propuesta de Darién**_

Serena se encontraba en shock después de oír la declaración de Kiriyama que Darién no era su hijo, ella sólo se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado a lado del pelinegro, el cómo cada vez que lo necesitaba estaba ahí: cuando Seiya le rompió el corazón, cuando la estaban corriendo del pent-house, en la supuesta enfermedad de su madre, además con él se sentía, protegida, segura, de pronto sólo siente que Darién la agarra fuertemente y le pregunta algo furioso pero no escucha nada, ahora estaba volviendo en sí y al ver que no había nadie sólo su familia pregunta – ¿dónde está Darién, tengo que hablar con él?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Serena? – pregunta su madre, tú no tienes que hablar nada con ese don nadie

- te equivocas madre, tengo que aclarar las cosas – dice la rubia

- hermana, Darién se fue por ahí – dice Renee, Serena sale corriendo sin darle tiempo a Ikuko de detenerla

- Serena, regresa te lo ordenó – le ordena furiosa

- No se preocupe Señora, la voy acompañar – dice Rei y sale tras su amiga

Darién se hallaba lejos del lugar donde se iba celebrar su boda, estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido una farsa? Su padre se lo advirtió muchas veces, pero aún así no podía odiar a Serena, la amaba y le dolía que ella no lo amara de la misma manera "pero no entiendo" – pensaba – "los besos no se pueden fingir, o es ¿que acaso es una excelente actriz?, pues cuando la veía a sus ojos encontraba amor, ¡Es una hipócrita! Todo lo fingió, ¡hasta sus dichosos celos! Mi padre tenía razón, debí esperar un poco más, pero es que la amo" mientras unas lágrimas de amor y odio salían por sus ojos azules

Rei, apenas pudo alcanzar a Serena

- Serena, espérame – decía la morena

- Lo siento Rei, pero debo hablar con Darién, de explicarle, además decirle que si me deseo casar con él, aunque no sea rico – explica agitada la rubia

- ¿Estás segura? – dice Rei

- Si Rei, nunca he estado más segura, no quiero perderlo, sé que debí decirle la verdad desde el principio, pero tenía miedo de perderlo – dice Serena llorando - por favor, ¡ayúdame a buscarlo!

- Serena, es peligroso, no conocemos el lugar – responde Rei

- Rei, por favor – súplica la rubia

- De acuerdo te ayudaré – dice la pelinegra y ambas empiezan a buscar a Darién

En tanto en la hacienda todos estaban preocupados por Darién, pues no regresaba, además de que le había pedido de manera sutil a la familia de Serena que se retirara, lo que hicieron para no tener problemas, sin embargo no tenían dinero para pagar el hotel y la limosina los regresaría a buscar al día siguiente, Renee tenía miedo, además de estar cansada pues habían regresado al pueblo a pie desde la hacienda

- Por favor Renee, cállate estás logrando que me ponga más nerviosa – dice Ikuko molesta

- pero mamá ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

- No lo sé – responde Ikuko, en eso se acerca una señora llamada Malú

- disculpen que me meta en donde no me llamen, pero la verdad que esta niña me da mucha pena, les ofrezco mi pequeña casa, al menos para pasar la noche

- Gracias – dice Kenji y toda la familia se dirige a casa de la señora Malú

En tanto Serena y Rei se encontraba en pérdidas en el campo, y se encuentran a Darién el cual se le notaba el sufrimiento en los ojos

- Mira qué tenemos aquí – dijo en tono burlón – nada menos que a la persona más hipócrita

- Darién, por favor, tenemos que hablar – decía Serena

-¿Qué me vas a decir Serena? ¿Con que otra mentira tratarás de engañarme?

- Darién, escúchame, te fuiste tan rápido de la iglesia – empezó a decir Serena pero fue interrumpida por Darién

- y que otra cosa esperabas, a que todos se dieran cuenta de que sólo fue tu juguete – decía enojado el chico – estoy seguro que si hubiera sido rico después de que nos casáramos hubieses huido con todo el dinero para írtelo a gastar con tu amante Seiya – Serena no puede más y le da una cachetada fuertísima a Darién

- No tienes el derecho de hablarme así – exclama furiosa

- Tengo todo el derecho, o me vas a negar que te casaste conmigo por interés – le dice Darién mirándola a los ojos, Serena no sabe que responder, pues al principio se casó con él por su madre que la obligó, la chica baja la cabeza y le responde – déjame explicarte Darién, por favor – lo mira con sus bellos ojos azul claro llenos de lágrimas, Darién los ve, quiere ceder pero recuerda lo que acaba de pasar – No Serena, no me vas a volver a engañar, eres una interesada

- Pues si eso es lo que piensas, será mejor que nos divorciemos – dice la chica

- De acuerdo Serena, te daré el divorcio, no quiero estar casado con una mujer como tú – dice furioso Darién

- Darién, por favor, porque no te calmas y escuchas lo que Serena quiere decirte – dice Rei

- niña, no te metas – se escucha la voz de Artemis el esposo de Luna, que llegaba junto con Tetsouru – recuerda que el que sale de redentor termina crucificado, es mejor que ellos como pareja solucionen sus problemas, ven con nosotros – Rei se aleja de la pareja la cual continúa discutiendo

- Darién, no me ofendas – grita furiosa Serena – si lo que quieres es el divorcio, te lo daré

- De acuerdo Serena, cuanto antes me separe de ti mejor – dice Darién – te buscaré mañana para ver en qué términos nos divorciaremos – y se aleja

- Darién, ¿me vas a dejar aquí? – pregunta angustiada la chica, sin embargo Darién finge no escucharla y se va

- Darién – grita Serena, en eso llega Rei y la abraza mientras le dice – Serena, amiga no te preocupes, Don Artemis y Don Tetsouru nos sacaran de aquí – la rubia estaba hecha un mar de llanto mientras en todo el camino sólo decía – Rei, lo he perdido, lo he perdido para siempre

Los señores llevaron a las chicas a la iglesia pues había habitaciones para los peregrinos, al llegar Rei le habló a Nicolás para contarle lo que pasó, Serena en cambio estaba llorando, había perdido a Darién y se dio cuenta que lo quería, si lo quería como nunca quiso a Seiya, pero ahora lo había perdido, estuvo llorando hasta que el cansancio finalmente la venció y se quedó dormida, al otro día muy temprano se levantó, se dio una ducha, tal vez Darién estuviera más calmado y podrían aclarar las cosas, justamente salió para dar un paseo y lo ve, se alegra, pero de pronto esa alegría se vuelve tristeza al verlo llegar de la mano de Neherenia

- Serena, pensé que ya te habías ido – dice burlona Neherenia

- No te preocupes, ya pronto lo haré – dice la chica de manera seria, tratando de que no se lo note el dolor, la rabia y los celos al ver a sus esposo junto a Neherenia

- vamos Darién, tenemos que ver unas cosas – dice Neherenia y lo abraza mientras lo besa, Darién corresponde al beso pero sin dejar de ver a Serena, la cual estaba muy seria viendo la escena, pero se da la media vuelta y se va para que Darién no vea que estaba llorando

-Lo siento Neherenia, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, estoy furioso con Serena por lo que me hizo, pero aun la amo, sé que ella quiere el divorcio para que se vaya con Seiya, pero no se lo voy a dar así de fácil, te dejo tengo que hablar con ella – Darién va tras Serena la cual estaba en el parque llorando

- Serena, es necesario que hablemos – dice Darién

- no te preocupes Darién, ya entendí que no quieres nada conmigo, sólo te pido que al menos me respetes, pues sigo siendo tu esposa, sólo dime en donde firmo y te daré el divorcio – dice Serena seria pero con lágrimas en los ojos

- Serena, no finjas, no tienes que hacerlo, no soy rico no me tienes que convencer

- piensa lo que quieras Darién, si viniste a decirme los términos del divorcio te escucho – dice la rubia

- De acuerdo, para que te dé el divorcio tienes que vivir conmigo por seis meses cumpliendo tus deberes de esposa – le dice el pelinegro, al escucharlo la chica se asombra, es decir en ese tiempo puede demostrarle a Darién que lo ama, además si se llegaran a separar por lo menos habría pasado seis meses viviendo el sueño con su amado Darién

- ¿Esa es tu condición? – pregunta Serena

- Así es Serena, esa es mi condición, de lo contrario jamás te daré el divorcio para que te cases con otro y lo hagas sufrir como lo hiciste conmigo – responde firmemente – no me respondas ahora, te pasaré a buscar a la iglesia a las 12:00 del día – el chico se va dejando a Serena con la ilusión de poder vivir junto a él, en ese momento se topa con su padre

- Papá ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Serena, Hija, nos tenías preocupados

- Me quede en los cuartos de albergue de la iglesia, pero sabes papá Darién me pidió que me quedara con él y lo pienso hacer

- ¿Estás segura hija?

- si Padre, por favor no digas nada – después se fueron por los demás para dirigirse a la iglesia, para estar pendiente de cuando llegara la limosina, por supuesto Serena le comunicó sus planes a su familia, pero Ikuko y Diamante no estaban de acuerdo, desafortunadamente para la rubia, el cansancio de la noche anterior hizo que se durmiera, así que cuando llegaron a buscarlos, Diamante cargó a Serena y la metió en la limosina a pesar de las protestas de Kenji, además para mala fortuna de la rubia Nicolás fue a buscar a Rei, así que ella se regreso sin saber lo que Ikuko y Diamante le harían a su amiga.

Después de hablar con Serena, Darién se fue a ver a Rubeus, para pedirle que continuara la farsa y que le dejara su casa por seis meses, Rubeus estaba encantando, pues aprovecharía la ocasión para acercarse más a don Kiriyama para que éste lo reconociera como hijo.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las doce del día y Darién fue a buscar a Serena, a la Iglesia

- Buenos días padre – dice el pelinegro – me podría decir en dónde se encuentra mi esposa

- Darién, ella y su familia se fueron, los vinieron a buscar – le responde el sacerdote

Darién al oír que su esposa se había marchado, se va a la cantina, el perderla le dolía en el alma y en el corazón perder a Serena, por lo que se dispuso ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, justo en ese momento Serena abría los ojos

- ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí? – pregunta Serena alarmada

- No pensabas que te íbamos a dejar con el capataz de Darién – le dijo Ikuko

- pero mamá, te dije que me quería quedar con él – dice Serena furiosa

- Lo siento Serena, pero eso no lo voy a permitir – le responde su madre

- la que no te va a permitir que vuelvas a mangonear mi vida soy yo – exclama la rubia llorando – amor a Darién

- lo mismo decías de Seiya – dice burlonamente Diamante

- No compares a Darién con Seiya, además no me importa si Darién es pobre, lo amo y deseo vivir con él

- Serena, no seas necia, podemos conseguirte otro millonario y por lo del divorcio no te preocupes – le dijo Ikuko

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Serena entró a su habitación, estaba triste, no tenía dinero para regresar con Darién, pero no importaba al otro día iría a ver a Rei para pedirle dinero, sólo esperaba que su esposo la quisiera recibir

Kenji al ver tan triste a su hija, reflexiona su comportamiento, en verdad debió avisarle a Darién lo que estaba pasando pero como siempre dejó que su esposa se impusiera

- Serena, hija, no llores, mañana te llevó a casa de Darién y le explicó cómo sucedieron las cosas

- ¿En verdad padre? – le pregunta la rubia con una esperanza

- por supuesto, pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto, si tu madre se entera puede arruinarlo

- de acuerdo – con esta nueva esperanza la rubia se queda dormida

Mientras tanto en la hacienda algunas personas llevaban a Darién ahogado de borracho – Serena ¿Por qué me dejaste? – era lo único que el chico repetía

Antes de que amaneciera Serena y su padre salieron del pent-house para dirigirse a la estación, al llegar a ella la rubia le dice a su padre – Papá no te preocupes, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya sola

- Como quieras Serena, cualquier cosa me hablas

- de acuerdo papá – la chica parte con la ilusión de poder aclarar las cosas con su esposo, pero sobre todo el poder empezar una vida juntos, sabía que si Darién la amaba juntos podrían luchar por su amor. Estaba amaneciendo cuando Serena estaba llegando al pueblo cerca de la hacienda. Darién por su parte había ido a la casa, en la que se había hecho ilusiones de vivir junto a su rubio tormento: Serena

- ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Acaso es tan horrible vivir para ti en esta humilde casa? – decía Darién – Si tan solo hubieras aceptado mi proposición

- Darién, yo la acepte – dice la rubia que en eso momentos venía entrando

- Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido Darién

- Vine por qué he decidido aceptar tu propuesta, pero con una condición – dice la rubia

- No estás para poner condiciones, además si aceptas el vivir conmigo, sabes que deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa – la cuestiona el pelinegro

- Si Darién, estoy consciente de hecho mi condición es simple, en seis mese pueden pasar muchas cosas, entre ellas que… – dice la rubia

- ¿Qué cosa Serena? – dice Darién acercándose a ella que la puso en verdad muy nerviosa que se le olvidó lo que le iba a decir – de acuerdo Serena, entonces es tiempo de que empieces con tus deberes de esposa – se acerca a ella, la chica en verdad deseaba que la besara, pero el cambio fue algo drástico – entonces me voy a trabajar, te encargo la casa, la limpias, lavas los trastes – dejando a la rubia toda frustrada

Lejos de ahí en la ciudad del milenio de plata Ikuko se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Serena

- ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera? – gritaba furiosa a su esposo

- Ikuko entiende, Serena se enamoró de Darién – le respondía

- ¡Pero si no es más que un simple capataz! – exclamaba la mujer

En otra parte, en la escuela de música Seiya estaba feliz con la noticia de que Serena no se había casado

- saliendo de aquí la iré a ver a su casa – decía emocionado

- No te hagas ilusiones Seiya – decía Rei

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el pelinegro – si ayer vi que regresó con su familia

- Pero a estas horas ya está con Darién, me hablo antes de irse para despedirse, piensa aclarar las cosas con su esposo, además Serena se enamoró de él – le responde la morena

- No te creo Rei – exclama furioso

- Ese es tu problema – le dice Rei y se aleja para irse con Nicolás

Serena por su parte estaba decidida a conquistar a Darién nuevamente, realizó las labores del hogar al llegar la hora de la comida ambos comieron en silencio juntos, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hablar fueron a buscar al pelinegro para unos problemas que surgieron en la hacienda

Llegada la noche, Serena se puso su bata y se acostó estaba demasiada cansada para esperar a su esposo, esperaba poder hablar con él al día siguiente, estaba por meterse en la cama cuando lo ve y se cubre con la sábana

- Darién, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado? – dijo toda roja

- Esta es mi casa, no creo que tenga que decirle a MI ESPOSA que se cubra – le dice un poco serio mientras se empieza a desvestir delante de la chica, haciendo que Serena se pusiera de mil colores

- Darién, ¿no deberías cambiarte en el baño? – le dijo la chica mientras se cubría los ojos pero aun así miraba de reojo el escultural cuerpo de su esposo haciendo que se excitara y lo deseara más

- Te repito Serena, estoy en mi casa y tú eres mi esposa – le dijo mientras se terminaba de cambiar y se acercaba a la cama, al llegar junto a ella se acuesta, pero al ver a Serena ésta tenía los ojos cerrado pero sus labios estaban preparados para que sean besados, Darién la empieza a besar y la chica corresponde al beso y lo abraza, el beso se profundiza…

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, espero que le guste este pequeño capítulo, ahora ¿que creen que pasará? ¿será que realmente ese día consumen su matrimonio? o ¿pasará algo que se lo impida?

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anyreth, Emeraude Serenety, lerinne, LoReNa, liebende Lesung, mariaelena83, MILENA9, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt,Princesa Lunar, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SARMLD, SereyDarien, usako de chiba, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas)

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

14/junio/09

besos

Cherrie


	11. La fiesta del pueblo

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 11. La fiesta del pueblo**

Darién y Serena se encuentran abrazados y besándose apasionadamente en su cama, de pronto él rompe el beso y le dice – buenas noches – y se acuesta, Serena estaba toda frustrada

- ¿Cómo que buenas noches? – Le decía un tanto exaltada por los besos – Darién, yo pensé que esta noche – comienza a decir la rubia toda confundida

- Lo siento Serena, pero tengo mis dudas tal vez no resulte tan apasionado como tu querido Seiya – le dice muy serio el pelinegro

- Pero Darién, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Jamás he estado con ningún hombre – le dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- Por favor Serena, no necesitas fingir, estamos solos, además ya todos en el pueblo saben qué clase de mujer eres – le dice Darién dolido mientras pensaba "En realidad Serena quisiera hacerte mía pero tengo miedo que sólo te entregues a mi por compromiso y no por amor". Serena se voltea y se acuesta mientras las lágrimas salen por sus bellos ojos, después de unos momentos Darién fingía estar dormido y Serena lo veía con mucho amor "Darién, mi amor, cómo me hubiese gustado que pudiéramos consumar nuestro amor, tal vez pensaba hacerme la difícil, pero en realidad me quede con las ganas, será que algún día podamos consumar nuestro amor" se acercaba a él y lo acarició suavemente, Darién al sentir la caricia tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero aún le dolía el que se hubiera casado con él por interés "Serena, te amo, pero tengo que contenerme, tengo que lograr que me ames, hasta ese momento podré hacerte mía"

Después de unos momentos Serena se levantó de la cama

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dice Darién

- A tomar aire fresco, además no soy tu prisionera – dice la chica molesta

- No vas a ningún lado, no quiero que todo mundo se entere que no dormiste conmigo, además ya bastante tengo con las murmuraciones por recibirte de nuevo – le dice molesto

- Sabes Darién, no eres más que un macho mexicano, que sólo le preocupa el qué dirán, pero no puedes con una mujer como yo – le dice Serena, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación, en ese momento ella siente que la jalan del brazo y Darién la besa apasionadamente, la chica al principio forcejea, pero cede ante la pasión de ese beso, Darién la acuesta sobre la cama y Serena emite un gemido y justo en ese momento él se separa de ella y le dice

- Por supuesto que puedo "mi amor", pero será cuando yo quiera – y después de ello sale de la habitación dejando a su esposa toda confundida, "¿Por qué Darién?" se preguntaba "¿Por qué si siento que deseas estar conmigo, no me haces el amor? ¿Has dejado de amarme? No, no lo creo, porqué en tus besos puedo notar el amor que me tienes, espero que algún día lograr que me perdones y que realmente te des cuenta de que te amo, y no me importa que seas pobre"

Lejos de ahí, en la ciudad del Milenio de Plata en una habitación de un lujoso departamento una pareja hacía el amor apasionadamente

- Seiya, te amo – decía Esmeralda

- Igual yo mi amor – decía Seiya – no sabes cuánto te deseo Serena

- ¿Qué dices Seiya? – gritó desesperada Esmeralda

- Lo siento Esmeralda – dijo todo angustiado

- ¿Cuándo vas a olvidarla? Ella ya se casó y ´tu estas casado conmigo – decía la peliverde mientras le golpeaba el pecho al chico

- En verdad lo siento, mi amor, es que hoy supe que ella se casó con un simple capataz, pero según ella se iba casar con un rico heredero – rio mientras besaba a su mujer – pero a ti es la que amo y cuando quieras te lo demuestro – continuaba besándola apasionadamente

- De acuerdo Seiya, muy pronto me demostrarás que ya olvidaste a esa rogona de Serena – le decía Esmeralda mientras correspondía a los besos de su marido "por supuesto que lo harás, además te compré y serás mío hasta que yo quiera" pensaba la mujer

Darién caminaba por el campo, en realidad necesitaba relajarse, el saber que su amada Serena estaba esperándolo, pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas, no quería que ella sólo estuviera con él por obligación, pues la amaba y deseaba con todo el alma que ella lo amara con la misma intensidad que él sentía, por su parte Serena lo esperó por un rato en el cuarto, deseaba que el volviera para explicarle las cosas, sin embargo el sueño la venció, cuando llegó el pelinegro la vio sentada en el sillón, al verla sintió tanta ternura y con mucho cuidado la abrazó para llevarla de nuevo a la cama, la depositó tiernamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios, la chica sonrió mientras dormía, pero no se despertó, Darién se acostó junto a ella y poco tiempo después estaba profundamente dormido como su esposa.

Darién se despertó al sentir un suave peso sobre su pecho, al abrir sus ojos vio que Serena dormida estaba abrazándolo mientras su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, suavemente para no despertarla se levantó de la cama, para ducharse, al terminar de arreglarse Serena estaba despertándose

- ¡Qué bueno que te despiertas! ¡Quiero que me hagas el desayuno! – le ordenó

- Darién, no es necesario que me grites, sé cuáles son mis deberes – decía la chica mientras se levantaba, se ponía su bata y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, estaba triste, en realidad había soñado con el momento de poder atender a su esposo, que él la despertara todos los días con un beso, pero ahora todo era tan diferente, él se había vuelto frío e indiferente, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo él se daría cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, la perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, por supuesto no le importaba que él fuera pobre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Darién se despide de ella

- Nos vemos Serena, regresó a la hora de la comida y espero que hagas tus labores – después de eso se marchó.

Seiya estaba ese día molesto con todo el mundo en ese momento se topa con Rei

- hola Seiya – saluda la chica

- ¡Que tienen de buenos! – decía el chico

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesto? – pregunto la morena, Seiya sólo gruñó

- No me digas que estas molesto porque Serena decidió irse con su esposo Darién – le dijo cínicamente

- Sé que lo hizo sólo para obtener su libertad, pues ella me ama – dijo orgulloso

- Te equivocas, además va a vivir seis meses con Darién y en ese tiempo puede pasar muchas cosas, como el que ella se enamore mucho más de su esposo – haciendo que Seiya se fuera molesto ante la divertida mirada de Rei

Lejos de ahí Serena se dedicaba a las labores de su hogar, en ese momento entra Rubeus

- Hola Serena – dice con una voz maliciosa y la miraba de pies a cabeza de manera lasciva

- ¿Qué desea? – dijo la chica seria

- sólo saludar a la esposa de mi capataz – decía el pelirrojo

- Pues ya lo hizo ahora le ruego que se marche – le pidió la chica, pues la presencia de ese hombre le incomodaba – además, no es correcto que esté aquí mientras mi esposo no está presente

- Serena – rio – te recuerdo que soy el dueño de todo lo que hay aquí – dijo esto último en tono amenazador

- Le ruego que se marche – le dijo la chica mientras le abría la puerta

- muy bien Serena, pero recuerda, todo lo que está en mi rancho es mío – dijo mientras se reía

Al salir se topó con Darién

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta celoso

- Pues saludando a tu esposa, sabes tiene razón don Kiriyama, ella es una interesada, todo este tiempo me estuvo coqueteando – mintió haciendo que Darién se pusiera furioso y entrara de esa manera a su casa, al entrar Serena lo quiere abrazar

- Darién, no sabes lo que pasó – la chica quería contarle lo sucedido

- Serena, se puede saber porque estabas coqueteando con el hijo de don Kiriyama – le grita furioso

- Darién, eso no es cierto, él me dijo – empezó a decirla chica pero fue interrumpida por su esposo – te recuerdo Serena, que en esta casa no se habla mal de los patrones

- pero Darién, tienes que escucharme – suplicó la chica

- Serena, tengo prisa, además de hambre tengo que volver a trabajar, así que por favor sírveme – le ordena, la rubia le sirve en silencio, pero antes se limpia dos lágrimas que aparecieron en su rostro, estaba furiosa, pero sabía que eso sucedería pues después de lo que pasó en la boda, sería muy difícil que él volviera a confiar en ella

Pasaron los días, la relación de la pareja no mejoró en mucho, pues a pesar de que ambos se amaban no querían decir lo que sentía, Serena por miedo al rechazo de Darién y él porque pensaba que la rubia sólo había aceptado porque quería su libertad, llegó el viernes ese día se celebraba la fiesta del patrono del pueblo, para lo cual se organizó un gran baile, Serena se encontraba en su casa, cansada del trabajo diario, en especial en ese día que se dedicó a lavar y planchar toda la ropa, por su parte Darién pasó por una tienda y vio un vestido precioso, ideal para Serena, era de color rosa, con blusa tipo halter y falda vaporosa, en realidad quería que ella se viera lindísima, así que lo compró. Al llegar a su casa le dice a Serena

- Serena, te traje un vestido, quiero que te arregles para ir al baile de esta noche

- Por favor Darién, estoy cansada, fue un día agotador

- Serena, te lo estoy ordenando, además si no quieres ir conmigo, no importa, le puedo decir a Neherenia – le dijo el pelinegro para darle celos

- De acuerdo Darién, pero no esperes que este con una sonrisa, pues ya te dije me siento cansada – expresó la chica, pero no iba permitir que Neherenia saliera con su esposo sobre todo porque cada vez que se veían la chica no perdía la oportunidad para coquetearle y ofrecérsele provocando los celos de la rubia

Esmeralda y Seiya se estaban preparando, ella se enteró del baile y pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para hacer que Serena se enterara que eran felices en su matrimonio, además Seiya estaba feliz de poder ver a Serena, lo cual aprovecharía para hablar con ella y pedirle que se escaparan, sin embargo jamás contaría de que los sentimientos de la rubia en realidad habían cambiado hacia Darién, si Serena amaba demasiado a Darién

Darién y Serena llegaron al baile, sin embargo Darién pudo divisar a lo lejos a Seiya, por lo que abrazó fuertemente a su esposa,

- Darién ¿Qué tienes? Me lastimas – pues el pelinegro en realidad la abrazó muy fuerte

- y que es lo que tú haces conmigo – cuestiona Darién

- no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – cuestiona Serena

- No te hagas Serena, le dijiste a Seiya – le dice furioso, en ese momento la rubia se da cuenta de la presencia de Seiya y Esmeralda

- Pues tú sabes Darién, si me dejas sola, porque como según tú estoy tan enamorada de él que si te alejas, me voy a su lado – dijo la rubia sarcásticamente para provocar los celos de su esposo, Darién se molesta y la abraza para volver a besarla, la chica estaba feliz de la reacción de su marido, sobre todo con eso se aseguraba que él no la iba dejar sola, sobre todo porque Neherenia estaba rondando a su esposo

Empezó la música y por supuesto Darién salió a bailar con su esposa, Seiya aprovechó para bailar con Esmeralda, terminando el baile, ambas parejas quedaron juntas

- Hola Serena – dice Esmeralda

- Que tal Esmeralda – dice la rubia abrazando fuertemente a su esposo

- Pues aquí con mi esposo, es que él me ama tanto, sabe que me gustan los bailes, que supo de este y aquí estamos – dice la peliverde mientras acariciaba el pecho de Seiya – somos tan felices ¿verdad mi amor?

- Por supuesto Esmeralda, somos tan felices, y es que a cada rato nos demostramos nuestro amor – dijo Seiya

- No se imaginan lo apasionado que es – dice Esmeralda

- Me imagino, igual que nosotros – dice Darién – es que cuando uno está recién casado, el amor está a flor de piel – mientras besaba a Serena

En ese momento se acerca Neherenia

- Hola Darién – se acerca y lo abraza haciendo que Serena se muriera de celos

- Hola Neherenia – mientras se zafaba del abrazo de la pelinegra y acercaba a su esposa junto a él pues vio que Seiya se estaba acercando a ella

- ya sabes Darién, si me sueltas me voy con Seiya – le dice la rubia en el oído de su esposo haciendo que él se molestara

- si me disculpan, Serena y yo vamos a ir a cenar – la abraza y se va una vez que están lejos de los otros le dicen

- ¿cómo está eso de que si te suelto te vas a ir con tu amante? – le grita furioso

- Pues tú estás haciendo lo mismo, ¿Por qué Neherenia te abraza cómo si yo no estuviera? – le reclama enojada

- No me digas que estas celosa – le dice con un poco de cinismo

- Yo de esa, para nada, pero no me gusta decir mentiras y eso de que el amor está a flor de piel, déjame que me ría, si ni siquiera hemos vivido como marido y mujer – le dice sarcásticamente

- y ¿Qué querías que le dijera a tu amante? – le responde

- Seiya no es mi amante – le grita Serena

- No me hagas reír, si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí –

- Darién, entiende, Seiya no me importa, además me quiero ir a la casa – le dice enojada mientras se alejaba del pelinegro, el cual quedaba todo sorprendido sin embargo en ese momento Rubeus se interfiere en el paso de la rubia, se encontraba borracho

- Hola Serena, ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no has bailado conmigo – dice mientras la abrazaba

- Suéltame – dice Serena mientras forcejeaba

- ya oíste a mi esposa – dijo Darién mientras apartaba a Serena de Rubeus

- Pero Darién, recuerda que soy el hijo del patrón – mintió pero Darién no podía contradecirlo al fin y al cabo él le propuso el cambio

- Serás el hijo del patrón, pero Serena es mi esposa, te pido que la respetes – la abraza y se la lleva

- De verdad Serena, no te cansas de provocar a los hombres – le dice furioso

- No provoque a Rubeus – dice la chica llorando

- Lo siento Serena, tienes razón, pero no soporto ver que otros te miran con deseo – dice celoso

- Darién, si acepte tu propuesta es para que te des cuenta de quién soy – dice la chica alejándose de él para que no la viera llorar

- Sé quién eres Serena – le dice – además también sé que estás conmigo sólo porque deseas tu libertad – la chica no puede más y se va corriendo a su casa al llegar empieza a preparar su maleta en eso llega Darién y ve que la chica está por salir

- ¿A dónde vas Serena? – le pregunta

- Me regreso con mis padres, no soportó tus malos tratos – le dice llorando

- Por favor Serena, no te vayas – le dice tiernamente

- Darién entiéndeme, si no me voy acabaremos mal –

- Al menos espérate a que amanezca – le suplica

La chica lo mira, y asiente, pero sólo hasta que amanezca

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, espero que le guste este pequeño capítulo, ahora ¿que creen que pasará? ¿será que Serena se marche o Darien hará algo que le impida a Serena que se vaya?

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anyreth, Chibiusa87, Coneja, Emeraude Serenety, goordita, lerinne, liebende Lesung, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt,Princesa Lunar, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas)

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

19/junio/09

besos

Cherrie


	12. Una breve separacion

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**_Capítulo 12. Una breve separación_**

Serena se encontraba dormida, Darién la miraba, no quería que se marchara, pero sabía que en parte ella tenía razón, la trató muy mal, pero no podía evitar el sentirse celoso, después de todo su familia había admitido que se casó con él sólo por interés, el pelinegro estaba por quedarse dormido cuando siente que la chica lo abraza

- Serena ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta el chico extrañado, sin embargo ella se encontraba profundamente dormida por lo que dice en un susurro – Serena, ¿Cuándo será el día que me ames? – En eso ella menciona su nombre dormida – Darién – No, serena no puedo dejar que te marches, tengo que lograr que te enamores de mí – le da un suave beso en los labios y nota que aparece una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, momentos después él se queda profundamente dormido abrazándola

Serena despierta lentamente y se da cuenta que Darién la tiene abrazada y se extraña "¿Por qué Darién me tiene abrazada?" se pregunta mentalmente, se trata de levantar pero tratando de no despertarlo pero falla en el intento, él despierta y sus miradas se cruzan

- Serena, ¿estás segura de querer irte? – le pregunta el pelinegro

- Es lo mejor Darién, siempre estamos peleando – le responde la rubia – además tú piensas lo peor de mí

- No es eso Serena, es que no soporto la idea de… – Darién se queda callado

- No soportas la idea ¿de qué? – cuestiona Serena

- Olvídalo Serena, pero piénsalo no quiero que te vayas –le dice el pelinegro mientras le acaricia el rostro suavemente, Serena cierra los ojos mientras disfruta la caricia de su esposo, él se da cuenta, une sus labios con los de ella, ambos empiezan con un tierno beso, el cual se va profundizando. Darién empieza a acariciarla, suavemente se van acostando, quedando él encima de ella – Darién ¿en verdad quieres que me quede? – pregunta Serena entre suspiros y antes de que él pudiera contestar se oye que lo hablan de fuera – Darién – haciendo que ese momento romántico se rompiera

- Por favor Serena, antes de que te vayas tenemos que hablar, ¿podrías esperarme? – pregunta viéndola a los ojos, ella asiente con la cabeza, pues su deseo era quedarse con él debido a que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Darién abre la puerta y aparece Artemis – Darién, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Don Kiriyama quiere verte –

- En un momento voy a verlo, sólo me cambio –

- De acuerdo Darién, le aviso – mientras tanto Serena se había levantado para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, estaba feliz, tenía la esperanza de que después de hablar con Darién tal vez las cosas cambiarían sin embargo no sabía que en ese momento Ikuko junto con Diamante llegaban al pueblo

- Al fin pudimos conseguir dinero para venir, sólo espero que Serena no haya cometido la tontería de entregarse a Darién – decía ella

- Así es mamá, pero en caso de lo que haya ello, al menos estaba casada y eso nos salva de las deshonra – comenta Diamante

- Deshonra es que tu hermana se haya casado con un simple capataz, al menos tengo que reconocer que me precipite, debimos conocer mejor a Darién para asegurarnos de que en verdad era el heredero y no el capataz

Lejos de ahí, cerca del lago se encontraba Neherenia y Rubeus

- Tengo que encontrar la manera que esa se vaya y me deje el camino libre con Darién – decía la pelinegra

- Neherenia, si quieres te puedo ayudar – le propone Rubues

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué ganas con eso? – cuestiona extrañada

- La verdad es que me gusta la esposa de Darién, es un verdadero bomboncito, y no por ofender pero te gana en todos los aspectos – dice sarcásticamente

- No sé que tiene ella que todos los hombres la desean – exclama furiosa

- Cálmate Neherenia, lo importante es que podamos separarlos –

- Eso sí, debemos separarlos y cuanto antes mejor, no sea que ocurra algo entre ellos –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Rubeus

- Rubeus, ellos hasta ahorita no han vivido como esposos, los he estado vigilando, pero en un descuido pueden hacerlo y aclarar sus dudas, aunque me cueste creerlo, Serena se ha enamorado de Darién, pero él no debe saberlo –

- entiendo, si él se da cuenta de que ella si lo ama, "a pesar de ser un simple capataz" no la dejaría irse –

- Veo que después de todo eres inteligente – provocando que él la mirara furiosa

- Mira Neherenia lo que tenemos que hacer es… – empieza a contarle su plan, al hacerlo la pelinegra sonríe de satisfacción

Darién había terminado de desayunar, estaba por salir de su casa no sin antes decirle a su esposa

- Serena, antes de que tomes una decisión es necesario hablar –

- De acuerdo Darién, hablaremos, pero ¿Cuándo? –

- A la hora de la comida, ¿te parece? –

- Entonces será a la hora de la comida, es un hecho –

Ikuko, estaba llegando a la finca para hablar con don Kiriyama, en eso le sale al encuentro Rubeus

- Señora Ikuko, ¡Es un milagro el verla por aquí! –

- Rubeus, milagro fue el haberte encontrado, me dirigía para ver a tu padre –

- ¿A mi padre? –

- Así es, tengo que decirle que me ayude a que Darién deje a Serena, no puedo permitir que mi hija viva con él después de que nos engañó –

- Señora Ikuko, no se preocupe, yo puedo ayudarla

- ¿en serio? –

- Por supuesto, además mi padre le ha dado muchas consideraciones a Darién, cómo es huérfano, no creo que le ayude, él piensa que su hija merece una lección al igual que Darién

- ¿No me digas? ¿Qué voy hacer? –

- ya le dije que puedo ayudarla, puedo convencer a mi padre, pero eso sí quiero su consentimiento para enamorar a su hija, en verdad me gusta mucho

- Rubeus, ¿lo dices en serio? Tú el hijo de Don Kiriyama ¿interesado en mi hija?

- Por supuesto, su hija es muy linda, digna de ser la esposa de un terrateniente, no de un vulgar capataz, ¿no cree?

- Te doy toda la razón –

- Vamos Señora Ikuko, la invito a comer –

- gracias Rubeus – ambos se fueron al pequeño restaurant del pueblo mientras Rubeus pensaba "qué bueno que me encontré a la madre de Serena, si llegaba a la casa hubiese descubierto que Darién es en verdad el rico terrateniente, y no puedo permitirlo, Serena tiene que ser mía, no puedo permitir que ella se quede con la persona que más detesto, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para quedarme con todo lo de Darién, incluyendo su bella esposa"

Darién se encontraba platicando con su padre

- Darién, ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir casado con Serena? Tú mismo te diste cuenta de que no pasó la prueba –

- Lo sé Padre, pero la amo demasiado, estoy seguro que puedo hacer que se enamore de mí –

- hijo, pero ¡si ella es una interesada! Sólo ama el dinero –

- Papá, por favor, no insistas, hay algo en ella que me dice lo contrario –

- Darién, no quiero que sigas sufriendo por ella, si sigues conviviendo con ella, tú puedes salir más lastimado que ella –

- Aún así quiero arriesgarme, la amo y no quiero perderla, en estoy seis meses estoy seguro que puedo hacer que ella se enamore de mí –

- Por lo visto aunque insista no voy a lograr convencerte, espero que después no te arrepientas

- Por supuesto que no padre –

En la ciudad del Milenio de Plata Kenji y Renee estaban preocupados, pues el hecho de que Ikuko fuera a buscar a Serena, no les gustó nada

- Renee, espero que en este viaje se dé cuenta de que tu hermana ama a su esposo, de hecho si Darién le hubiera dicho que era pobre antes de la boda, ella aún así se hubiese casado con él – expresó Kenji

- Si papá, te doy la razón, pero mamá es muy testaruda, no entiende que a Serena le importa más el amor que el dinero y si ama a Darién más de lo que amo a Seiya entonces dudo que lo quiera dejar, a menos… – en ese momento Renee se queda callada

- a menos ¿Qué? – cuestiona Kenji

- que sepa que Darién dejó de amarla, pero no lo creo, él se veía tan enamorado –

- Si Renee, pero lo que pasó el día de la boda lo dejó muy dolido, sólo espero que pronto Serena le pueda aclarar las cosas para que sean felices

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo y ni siquiera pudimos hablar con Darién para decirle que Serena no estaba de acuerdo, que si ella quería esperar a casarse era para estar segura de que lo amaba

- Tienes toda la razón Renee, tienes toda la razón

Darién había salido de hablar con su padre y se encuentra a Hotaru que estaba con Saori, una amiga de la infancia que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo, al verlo se sorprendió mucho de lo guapo que se había puesto

- Buenos días hermano – dice la pelinegra

- Buenos días Hotaru – ve extrañado a su compañera

- Veo que no recuerdas a Saori, la nieta de Don Yugo Dain, el notario de la familia

- Hola Saori, disculpa pero no te reconocí, estás muy cambiada

- Igual tú Darién, realmente el matrimonio te sentó muy bien – dijo coqueteándole

- Favor que me haces, con permiso, tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos de la hacienda – diciendo esto se aleja

- de verdad que guapo se ha puesto tu hermano, es una lástima que se haya casado con una interesada

- Tienes razón Saori, pero que le vamos hacer, tal parece que Serena es una droga para él, con decirte que le pidió que viviera seis meses con él para darle el divorcio, pero a mí se me hace que en realidad no quiere que ella se marche de su lado, lo hubieses visto cuando ella se marchó después de la boda, parecía un zombi, en cambio cuando regresó a su lado parecía otro, eso sí, su humor ha cambiado muchísimo, pero no puedo negar que ama indudablemente a su esposa – decía Hotaru con mucha tristeza

- No te preocupes Hotaru, estoy segura que los seis meses pasaran pronto y después de que él se haya desquitado, la dejará irse – expresa Saori con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios

- Pues no estaría tan segura, él en verdad la ama y no sé las pocas veces que la he observado a ella me da la impresión de que también lo ama –

- Hola Hotaru, Hola Saori – dice Sammy quien estaba entrando en ese momento

- Sammy – dice Hotaru toda sonrojada

- vine a buscarte para invitarte a pasear en el lago, pero si estás ocupada será otro día –

- No te preocupes por mí, ya me voy – dice Saori mientras se iba

- Por supuesto Sammy, aceptó tu invitación para ir al lago, déjame le aviso a mi padre – dice la pelinegra, momentos después ambos se dirigían al lago

Por su parte Serena después de haber realizado el aseo de la pequeña casa, salió para realizar las compras para hacer una comida especial, sabía que Darién y ella hablarían, tenía la leve esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran, sobre todo porque a pesar de las continuas peleas amaba a su esposo, sí realmente lo amaba y no quería perderlo. Al salir unos ojos la observaban y una vez que ella estuvo lejos se entró a la casa, era Rubeus que entró para dejar unos de sus paliacates que utilizaba, de esa manera poderle decir a Darién que él visitaba a su esposa cuando se encontraba trabajando

Serena estaba en el mercado comprando y se topa con su madre y hermano

- Serena, hija que bueno que te encuentro, así me evitas la fatiga de ir a tu casa –

- Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta extrañada

- Pues simple Serena, te vine a buscar, no puedo permitir que vivas con un simple capataz – exclamó Ikuko furiosa

- Te recuerdo madre, que ese capataz fue el esposo que tú me buscaste, tanto que me obligaste a casar con él fingiéndote enferma – le contesta la rubia de manera sarcástica

- Ni me lo recuerdes, no sabes cómo me he arrepentido, de haber sabido que era un simple capataz ni te obligo a casarte con él – dice la madre

- Sabes mamá, pues yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Darién, me di cuenta de que es el hombre de mi vida, y si después del plazo que él me pidió, él quiere seguir conmigo, te aseguro que no me negaré – dice la rubia ante la mirada furiosa de su madre, y la sonrisa de Artemis que sin querer había escuchado la plática de madre e hija sin que ellas se dieran cuenta

Ikuko, no dejó en paz a Serena, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica

- mamá lo siento, pero como te he dicho estoy ENAMORADA de mi esposo, al menos no pienso dejarlo y si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo – dice Serena un tanto enfadada

- de acuerdo Serena, pero no me iré de aquí sin ti, además estoy segura que será más pronto de lo que te imaginas – afirma Ikuko y después se marcha dejando a la rubia preocupada, pues sabía que cuando su mamá se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo

Serena se quedó cocinando, al terminar preparó la mesa, pues no tardaba en llegar Darién y quería tenerlo todo preparado, en eso se dio cuenta que faltaban unas salsas y fue a comprarlas, acaba de salir cuando Rubeus llega a la casa, entra y se sienta en la mesa, se sorprende de ver que todo está preparado como si fuera una celebración especial, en ese momento llega Darién

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rubeus? – pregunta furioso Darién

- Pues visitando mi casa –

-Sabes muy bien que va a ser mía por seis mese así que te prohíbo que vengas cuando yo no esté –

- Darién, pero si quieres hacer sufrir a Serena te puedo ayudar, además no creo que te importe que me divierta con ella – dice sarcástico provocando el enojo de Darién y que le diera un golpe

- No te atrevas a meterte con mi esposa –

- Será tu esposa pero es una interesada, ¿sabes? Tu querida suegra ya me la ofreció sobre todo ahora que sabe que soy el rico heredero –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

- que tu suegra ya me ofreció a Serena – dice Burlón – y por supuesto que pienso aprovechar la oportunidad, tu esposa es toda una hembra

- No te atrevas a meterte con ella, te recuerdo que aún es mi esposa y te exijo que la respetes

- Eso si ella se da a respetar – no acababa de decir eso cuando recibe otro golpe por parte de Darién

Justo en ese momento llega Serena junto con Artemis

- Ya te dije, Darién, la respetaré si ella se da a respetar, pero ¿Qué crees? Ella me citó aquí

- ¿Quién te citó aquí? – pregunta Serena extrañada

- No te hagas Serena, tú me citaste – le dice Rubeus seguro de si mismo

- estás loco, si no te he visto en todo el día –dice la rubia

- En eso dice la verdad la niña Serena – dice Artemis – además Rubeus, según se tú pasaste toda la mañana con Neherenia y después con tu amigo Neflyte o ¿me equivoco?

Rubeus al verse descubierto se marcha, no sin antes decir – piensa lo que te dije Darién

- Darién ¿Qué pasó aquí? – le pregunta Serena angustiada al verlo con unos moretones

- Querida, por si no te diste cuenta me peleé con Rubeus – le reclama furioso

- Si lo sé, pero ¿Qué hacía Rubeus? ¿cómo entró? –

- eso no lo sé – miente pues sabía que Rubeus tenía llave de la casa, pero quería saber si ella lo había citado

- Darién, tengo miedo y si él regresa y quiere hacerme daño, aunque sea tu patrón no me inspira confianza – dice la rubia mientras se abraza de él, por unos instantes el pelinegro se negó a abrazarla, pero pudo más el amor que le tenía

- No te preocupes Serena, le diré Artemis que de vez en cuando se dé su vuelta por la casa, además trataré de hacerlo yo también, pero ¿en verdad no lo citaste? – la mira fijamente a los ojos

- pero ¿Por qué habría de citarlo? – pregunta extrañada

- No por nada, mejor vayamos a comer ¿gustas acompañarnos Artemis? –

- No quiero estorbar – dice el Señor

- Para nada Artemis, además quiero agradecerle el que me haya ayudado a conseguir la salsa que me hacía falta – dice la rubia

- Si es así, con gusto acepto la invitación – los tres se sientan a la mesa, después de comer Serena cura a Darién con ayuda de Artemis, lo hace con mucho cuidado, al terminar Darién le besa las manos a Serena y le dice – gracias – Artemis al ver las demostración de cariño se despide de la pareja – No vemos Darién, señorita Serena, el onceavo es: No estorbar – después de eso se marcha

- Serena, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

- Eres mi esposo, además Darién, aunque no me creas te amo – le dice la chica

- Serena, en verdad quisiera creerte, pero se me hace tan difícil – le dice mirándola a los ojos y acercándose cada vez más a ella, para terminar depositando un tierno beso en sus labios la cual la chica corresponde y le rodea con sus brazos el cuello, ambos están felices pero en ese momento son interrumpidos por la Señorita Kayuga

- Buenas tardes, ¿se puede? – pregunta

- Buenas tardes – dice la rubia

- ¿Qué viene hacer usted aquí? – pregunta Darién serio, pues sabía que esa señora odiaba a su padre, por ende a él y a Hotaru

- Solo vine a darle la bienvenida a tu esposa – le dice mirándolo fríamente

- entonces las dejo, Serena, nos queda una plática pendiente, espero que la podamos realizar esta noche – le dice el chico, le da un beso en la frente y se marcha

- debe ser difícil para una señorita de bien, estar casada con un barbaján como lo es Darién, además supongo que no estás acostumbrada a trabajar –

- Se equivoca,… –

- Kayuga, querida, soy la Señorita Kayuga, pero puedes decirme Kayuga –

- Gracias Kayuga, pero le dijo que se equivoca, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen en mi casa hacía los mismo quehaceres que hago aquí –

- No me digas, ¿Cómo tu familia se la da de muy fina pensamos que estabas acostumbrada a tener servicio en tu casa?

- Pues las apariencias engañan, además me gusta estar casada con Darién, aunque muchos lo duden estoy con él porque lo amo

- Serena niña, pueda ser que lo ames, pero creo que si te quedas sufrirás mucho, además el está muy dolido de tu engaño y no dudo que quiera desquitarse –

- No lo creo así, estoy segura que Darién me ama y jamás haría algo para dañarme, con él tiempo me perdonara por lo del día de la boda

- Bueno querida, yo cumplo con advertirte, bienvenida a estas tierras, cualquier cosa no dudes en visitarme, en mí puedes tener una amiga –

- gracias Kayuga – Serena ve alejarse a Kayuga, sólo deseaba que sus palabras no fueran verdad, que pronto ella y Darién pudieran ser muy felices

Rubeus y Neherenia se encontraban en el parque del pueblo platicando

- Entonces ¿nuestra primera parte del plan falló? – cuestiona furiosa Neherenia

- Todo por el tonto de Artemis, que le dijo a Darién que no había visto a Serena

- Entonces todo depende de mí

- Eso creo –

-¿Qué depende de ti Neherenia? – pregunta Ikuko

- Que Darién se enoje con su hija ¿Por qué? – le dice furiosa

- Entonces me apuntó para ayudarles

- Está hablando en serio –

- Por supuesto, pero es necesario que esta noche me regrese a mi casa con mi hija, pero para ello necesito un carro

- No se preocupe por ello, le puedo dar una camioneta que ya no utilizó – dice Neherenia – pero tendrá que buscas quien la maneje

- No se preocupe, le diré a mi hijo Diamante, pero me tiene que asegurar que esta noche Darién y Serena tendrán un disgusto provocando que ella lo deje

- No se preocupe de mi cuenta corre que ellos se enojen – dice Neherenia

Ikuko se regresa al hotel para decirle a Diamante sus planes

- Diamante, necesito que estés listo, esta noche nos regresamos con Serena

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Con la ayuda de Rubeus y Neherenia, ella nos prestará una camioneta y hará que Serena y Darién se peleen

- ¡Qué bien! Entonces vamos a buscar la camioneta – ambos pagan la cuenta del hotel, con dinero que le dio Rubeus

Serena estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando en eso ve que meten por debajo de la puerta una carta, extrañada la va a recoger, la abre para leerla, al hacerlo abre los ojos pues no creía lo que estaba leyendo "_Darién la engaña, si quiere descubrirlo vaya al lago hoy a las 7:00"_ vio su reloj y eran 6:55 "No lo creo, Darién me ama, él no puede engañarme" pensaba la rubia, sin embargo pasaron los minutos, estaba nerviosa pues Darién no llegaba, por lo que salió a buscarlo, fue al lago rogando porque lo del anónimo fuera una mentira, pero al llegar al lago vio a Darién que estaba con Neherenia

Minutos antes de que llegara Serena, Neherenia le había pedido a Darién que la ayudara con un problema

- Neherenia, no te preocupes, todo tiene solución

- Darién, es que si no se resuelve ese problema puedo perder mis tierras

- Mira hablaré con el abogado de mi padre, él no podrá ayudar a buscar una solución – en eso Neherenia ve a lo lejos a Serena y se abraza a Darién llorando

- Darién, en verdad tengo miedo de perder todo lo que mi padre me dejó

- Cálmate Neherenia, para que estamos los amigos

- gracias Darién – y lo besa

- Darién – grita furiosa Serena

- Serena, no es lo que parece

- No soporto más me regreso con mis padres, yo estaba preocupada por ti, y tú traicionándome con esta tipa – se va corriendo pero Darién no sabe qué hacer

- Lo siento Darién, no quise causarte ningún problema, sólo quería agradecerte, no pensé que mi beso fuera a provocarte un problema – le decía mientras lo tenía abrazado

- Lo sé Neherenia, pero no te preocupes ahorita que llegué arreglaré las cosas con ella

Serena había llegado a su casa y empezó a meter toda su ropa en la maleta, en ese momento llega Ikuko

- Serena, hija, ¿se puede?

- Pasa mamá –

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Me regreso a casa, no puedo quedarme aquí – dice llorando

- qué casualidad, justo venía a despedirme de ti, nos prestaron un vehículo para regresar ¿te quieres ir con nosotros?

-Está bien madre – la chica se sube a la camioneta junto con su madre y se van de la hacienda. Momentos después Darién entraba a su casa, se sorprende al no encontrar a Serena, pero en eso se da cuenta de la nota que estaba tirada, era el anónimo, entonces lo comprendió todo había sido una trampa, empieza a buscar a Serena pero descubre que no están sus cosas, en eso entra Artemis

- joven Darién, su esposa la señorita Serena se fue con su madre en una de las camionetas de Neherenia

- Entonces, ella fue la responsable de todo –por lo que va a buscarla a su casa al llegar la encuentra brindado con Rubeus

-Te lo dije Rubeus todo salió a pedir de boca

- entonces todo lo del supuesto problema fue una mentira – le reclama Darién

- Darién, yo… – No sabe que decir

- Sabes que Neherenia, tal vez hayas conseguido que Serena se marchara, pero la voy a ir a buscar para contarle todo – sale furioso, sin embargo su padre le dice que no le prestará ningún vehículo hasta que amanezca, por más intentos que hace Darién no logra descansar, tenía que hablar con Serena para explicarle la verdad

Al otro día temprano, Darién se va en busca de Serena, sin embargo al llegar al Pent-house se entera de que el dueño lo está vendiendo, eso representaba un riesgo para la familia de su esposa, pues podían correrlos de ahí, así que hace tratos con el dueño para que se lo venda, después sube a ver a su esposa

- ¿Qué haces aquí Darién? – le grita furiosa – ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu amante?

- Serena, Neherenia no es mi amante

- Pues no me interesa, además óyelo bien jamás volverá a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, ahora vete – le abre la puerta y Darién sale pero antes de irse le dice – recuerda Serena que para que te dé el divorcio tienes que cumplir el trato

Serena se queda llorando, estaba celosa, pero también le extrañaba que Darién la hubiera ido a buscar, en eso llega Rei

- Serena, amiga ¿Qué te pasa? – al verla tan preocupada, la rubia le cuenta todo lo que pasó, Rei la escuchaba atento, después de que termina le dice – Y si en verdad fue una trampa y él vino aclarar todo, ¿Por qué no lo escuchas? – Serena se queda pensando lo que le dijo Rei y decide ir a buscar a Darién, al llegar a su departamento él le abre la puerta

- de acuerdo Darién, te voy a escuchar

- gracias Serena, ¿Por qué no pasas? – la chica entra al departamento de sus esposo

- Serena, te juro que lo que viste no es verdad, todo fue una trampa de Neherenia… – Darién le contó todo lo que pasó, y aunque Serena le creía, también estaba dolida

- te creo Darién, pero no estoy segura de volver contigo –

- Serena, por favor tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato –

- Todo este tiempo que he estado contigo la he cumplido, el que no ha cumplido eres tú – le grita furiosa

- ¿Qué dices?

- que yo he cumplido TODOS mis deberes de esposa, pero tú no has cumplido con tus deberes de esposo, pero creo que porque no puedes

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Serena? – la cuestiona furioso

- lo que estás escuchando, que te he cumplido en todo como esposa, pero cuando te toca a ti cumplir cómo mi esposo, siempre sucede algo, por eso pienso que no puedes – dice la rubia provocándolo – la chica hace por retirarse en eso Darién la agarra y la jala junto él, la besa y ambos caen en el sofá las caricias se van tornando cada vez más atrevidas, y justo cuando Darién empezaba a desabrochar la blusa de Serena se oye el timbre haciendo que los dos se apartaran. Darién se para abrir la puerta y era Sammy

- Darién ya estoy aquí, disculpa que haya llegado tarde

- no te preocupes – dice el pelinegro todo agitado

- Nos vemos Darién – dice Serena mientras se marchaba

- ¿Qué pasó Darién? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? –

- no Sammy, bueno en verdad si te hubieses tardado un poco más tal vez en este momento Serena y yo seríamos marido y mujer

- Lo siento Darién, sé como deseas estar con tu esposa – dice Sammy apenado

- No te preocupes Sammy, sólo Dios sabe porque pasan las cosas, a lo mejor no era el momento, vamos acompáñame, vamos a comprar el departamento donde vive mi esposa – ambos partieron hacía las oficinas, por supuesto cuando salieron de ahí ya era tarde por lo que se fueron a dormir, al otro día le daría la sorpresa de que él era el nuevo dueño.

Amanecía, Serena se levantaba para ir a correr, quería hacer un poco de ejercicio, pasa a buscar a Rei y se van a un parque, media hora después se topan con Neherenia

- hola Serena –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Darién me trajo, acaso no te dijo me estoy quedando en su departamento – mintió la pelinegra

- No te creo – dice la rubia tratando de evitar las lágrimas que estaba a punto de asomarse por sus bellos ojos

- cómo quieras, no vemos –

Una vez que Neherenia se hubo alejado, Serena rompió en llanto

- Serena, amiga, no le hagas caso –

- es que entonces porque cada vez que Darién y yo estamos por tener intimidad algo pasa, si me deseara haría todo lo posible por estar conmigo

- ya cálmate, vamos a tu casa, después vas a ver a Darién y le dices lo que paso – ambas se dirigen al departamento donde vive Serena, la rubia aprovecha para bañarse cuando termina oye que abren la puerta y va a ver quién es llevándose una sorpresa al ver a su esposo

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta

- Es que acabo de comprar este departamento y me vine a vivir en él

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, si se que otro capitulo en menos de dos dias, pero queria compensarlas, en primer lugar los reviews, enserio superaron lo que esperaba, además quería compensarlas por el capitulo tan corto, ademas que se me olvidó dedicarlo a una chica muy especial Emeraude Serenity, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, te dedico este capitulo, y espero te guste, por favor espero que este tenga tanta aceptacion como el anterior y lleguen los reviews pronto espero al menos 15 jiji, si se cumplen prometo subir capitulo la proxima semana,

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**anyreth, ariasserena, Emeraude Serenety, goordita, liebende Lesung, lisbe45, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, sailor sagitario ceferina, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas)

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

21/junio/09

besos

Cherrie SA


	13. Nuevos Enrededos

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**_Capitulo 13. Nuevos Enredos_**

Serena se encontraba en su departamento, Darién estaba junto a ella, le acababa de decir que lo compró y se iba a vivir en él, justo en ese momento llegan junto a ellos Ikuko, Kenji, Diamante y Renee los cuales se sorprendieron al saber lo que acababa de hacer el pelinegro

- ¡Estás mintiendo! – dice Ikuko

- Si cree que miento porque no llamas a la policía – dice burlón

- Darién no miente Ikuko, este departamento es de él – dice Kenji, mientras revisaba y leía la escritura

- No te creemos, ¡sólo eres un simple capataz! – reclama Diamante

- Pero no soy un despilfarrador, he ahorrado desde que empecé a trabajar, por eso pude comprar este departamento – dice seguro de sí mismo y entrando al departamento  
– con permiso, me voy a la recámara principal, mi recámara – enfatiza para luego dirigirse a la recámara seguido de Serena

- Darién, me puedes decir ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta fingiendo un poco de enfado

- Cómo te dije Serena, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente – dice mirándola a los ojos mientras se va acercando

- Estás loco Darién, yo no voy a volver a vivir contigo – dice la rubia firmemente

- Bien dicen que las mujeres son muy volubles, apenas ayer me pedías desesperadamente que te hiciera mía, y hoy me sales con que no quieres vivir conmigo – le dice sarcásticamente

-te equivocas, "querido", lo de ayer es porque tenía que hacerlo, es lo que me pides para darme el divorcio, pero claro, cómo tienes a esa en tu departamento – empezó a reclamarle la rubia

- Serena, luego hablamos, después de todo vamos a tener mucho tiempo juntos, pues ahora vivimos en la misma casa, nos vemos al rato "querida" voy a recorrer el resto de MI DEPARTAMENTO – después de ello saliendo de la habitación ante la sorpresa de la rubia, la cual estaba toda nerviosa, saber que posiblemente pasara la noche con Darién la llenaba de inquietud.

Momentos más tarde Darién salió para atender como siempre los negocios de su padre, en eso suena el teléfono

- Aló – dice Serena

- ¿Serena? Habla Rei –

- Rei, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica sorprendida pues no tenía mucho de haberla visto

- Acabo de llegar a la casa, sólo hablé para preguntarte cómo seguías –

- Entonces qué bueno que hablas, ¿podemos tomar un café en el lugar de siempre?

- Por supuesto Serena –

- Entonces te veo en media hora en el café de siempre – después de colgar Serena se cambia y va a su encuentro con su amiga

Al llegar ve a su amiga la cual se encontraba con Nicolás y va al encuentro de ambos

- Rei, ¡qué bueno que viniste! Nicolás ¿cómo estás? –

- Serena, Amiga ¿Por qué la urgencia de hablar? – dice la morena

- Hola Serena, ¿cómo has estado? -

- No tan bien, es que Darién compró el departamento, ¿no sé que voy hacer?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Serena?

- Darién, fue hoy al departamento, nos enseñó las escrituras, es que tenerlo cerca no sé lo que pueda pasar hoy en la noche, tú sabes cómo deseo estar con mi esposo –

- Si lo sé Serena – contestó Rei

- Pero eso es natural Serena, los esposos deben amarse y desearse – le dice suavemente Nicolás

- Pero es terrible, Darién y yo siempre andamos cómo perros y gatos, no sé si pueda estar junto a él, es que si vive en el departamento, las cosas pueden empeorar – comenta la rubia

- Así que no soportas estar con Darién – dice Seiya sarcástico que en ese momento se acercaba a la mesa – Eso debe ser porque me sigues amando

- Seiya, no sabes lo que dices – dice molesta Serena - ¿nos vamos Rei?

- Por supuesto Serena, no vemos Nicolás, espero que comprendas – dice Rei

- No te preocupes mi amor, te veo más tarde – dice el Castaño

Las chicas se van dejando solamente a Seiya y Nicolás

- Seiya, realmente te pasaste, además tienes que aceptar que Serena está enamorada de su esposo

- ¿Qué dices Nicolás?

- Que Serena está enamorada de Darién – dice firmemente

- No te creo, ella no pudo haberme olvidado tan rápido –

- Pues lo hizo – le dice Nicolás dejándolo sólo

Serena y Rei caminaban por el parque

- Así ¿Qué mi amor? – le pregunta la rubia

- Así es Serena, Nicolás y yo nos acabamos de hacer novios –

- me alegro por ti Rei –

- Gracias, Serena, pero ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que Darién vive en tu casa?

- no lo sé Rei, pero es que si Neherenia se va a vivir a la casa, no lo soportaría, tú sabes que ella nos dijo que Darién la invitó a estar con él –

- No exageres Serena, además ella ni siquiera está en tu departamento, se me hace que estás celosa –

- Si Rei, tienes razón, estoy celosa, no soportaría el perder a Darién, cómo quisiera que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes, sí le hubiese dicho a él los planes de mis padres, posiblemente estaríamos viviendo muy feliz – dice Serena con un dejo de tristeza

- Serena, no te preocupes, estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo la relación de Darién y tú será como la de antes –

- eso espero Rei –

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Ikuko, Kenji, Diamante y Renee se encontraban en la sala, les preocupaba lo que podía pasar, sobre todo el que Darién fuera el dueño del departamento y que se hubiera instalado en la recámara principal

- Diamante, Hijo, creo que tendrás que dormir en la sala

- ¿por qué madre? -

- Es que tu padre y yo vamos a dormir en la tuya, recuerda que Darién está ocupando la principal –

- Pero madre – empieza a reclamar

- Nada de peros, somos tus padres –

En ese momento entra Darién haciendo que ellos se quedaran callados, la única que lo saludo fue Renee

- hola Darién, me da gusto que vivas con nosotros

- Hola Renee, gracias, pero creo que eres la única

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, al abrir era Neherenia

- Querido Darién, ya que compraste un departamento más grande considero que puedo quedarme uno días contigo

- por supuesto Neherenia – dice Ikuko

- pero mamá – expresa Renee

- Renee, no digas nada, te dejo Neherenia, tengo que salir – así que Ikuko, Diamante y Kenji, una vez afuera

- Madre, ¿Por qué dejaste que Neherenia se quedara en el pent-house?

- Porque de esta manera podemos hacer que Darién le conceda el divorcio a Serena si lo acusamos de adulterio

- tienes razón madre

- por favor Ikuko, deja de meterte en el matrimonio de nuestra hija – le dice Kenji fastidiado

Por su parte en el departamento Darién se enfrentaba a Neherenia

- Neherenia ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ya te dije vine a quedarme unos días

- Pero sabes eso no se va a poder – dice Renee

- Eso es lo que tu dice niñita – expresa sarcásticamente Neherenia justo en ese momento se abre la puerta, era Serena que al ver a Neherenia corre hacia donde estaba su maleta y agarrándola se la tira fuera

- ¿Qué te pasa? – expresa Neherenia sorprendida

- Pues te saco de mi casa, porque es mi casa – dice Serena

- te equivocas querida, es casa de Darién – en ese momento Serena se da cuenta de que Darién está ahí y se dirige a él – Darién si no le dices a esta que se vaya la saco de los pelos – el pelinegro se ríe para sus adentros de la situación, ¿acaso Serena está celosa? ¿o le duele su orgullo herido? Pensaba

- Darién no me sacará, él es todo un caballero –

- Lo siento Neherenia, pero si mi esposa no quieres que estés aquí, tengo que complacerla, al fin de cuentas somos recién casados – dice el chico ante la mirada atónita de Neherenia y la sonrisa de satisfacción de su esposa la cual se va a su lado y lo abraza

- Ya oíste a mi esposo Neherenia, queremos estar solos – la pelinegra toda furiosa se va

- Que bueno que se fue esa tipa, con permiso – dice Renee y se va a su habitación. Darién se suelta del abrazo de su esposa estaba a punto de irse y ella lo detiene

- Darién, gracias por darme mi lugar – él se voltea y le dice - ¿Por qué no iba dártelo? Eres mi esposa y espero lo recuerdes siempre –

- No lo olvido Darién – le dice mientras lo mira a los ojos ambos se quedan viendo por un rato y justo cuando sus bocas intentaba unirse llama a la puerta

- Con tu permiso Serena, llaman a la puerta – y se dirige a abrir, al hacerlo recibe una invitación la abre y se da cuenta de que Seiya los invita al festejo por cerrar el contrato de compra- venta de la escuela de música

- Serena, querida esposa, es tiempo que también me des mi lugar, como lo acabo de hacer

- ¿Por qué lo dices Darién?

- Mañana estamos invitados a una fiesta con "Seiya", quiero que vayamos –

- Darién, preferiría no ir –

- Si no vas conmigo, le diré a Neherenia que me acompañe – al ver la reacción de su esposa le sorprendió, es que acaso ella podría estar celosa

- de acuerdo tu ganas, te acompañaré – mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Pasaron las horas, llegó el momento de la cena, a la cual todos acudieron y se realizó en completo silencio. Al terminar, todos están por levantarse, entonces Darién se va a su habitación y le dice a su esposa – te espero – momentos después la rubia, se levanta para dirigirse con su esposo

- ¿Dónde vas Serena? – pregunta Ikuko

- Con mi esposo, a dónde más – dejando a todos sorprendidos al llegar junto a Darién, él la mira sorprendido, ella se va a acercando lentamente, al llegar junto a él lo besa, él la abraza y profundiza ese beso, justo cuando ambos caen a la cama en ese momento ella se aparta de él y le dice – bueno amor, ya te di el beso de las buenas noches, nos vemos – saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal, se va a la recámara que comparte con Renee y se empieza a cambiar, estaba sólo en ropa interior cuando la puerta se abra y aparece Darién al verlo ella se asusta y se cubre mientras dice furiosa sin gritar para no despertar a su hermana que ya se encontraba dormida - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- vine por ti, eres mi esposa –

-pero Darién, hoy quiero dormir con mi hermana –

- te vas conmigo o te llevo a la fuerza –

- inténtalo y grito – Darién intenta abrazar a la chica y ella sin querer lanza un pequeño grito haciendo que Renee se levantara

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta

- Nada Renee, sólo intentaba platicar con tu hermana, pero mejor me voy –

Al otro día Serena estaba lindísima, vestía un lindo vestido veraniego en diferentes tonalidades de rosa que acentuaban más su figura, al verla Darién se queda boquiabierto

- veo que estás lista, eso me gusta

- por favor Darién, porqué no nos quedamos – le sugiere la rubia

- No querida, así como te di tu lugar delante de Neherenia, quiero que me lo des frente a Seiya

- pero Darién, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de ir a la fiesta, tengo un mal presentimiento

- Ya te dije, si no vas conmigo le dijo a Neherenia

- de acuerdo vámonos

Ambos parten hacia la fiesta, al llegar Serena estaba del brazo de Darién y no lo soltaba, de vez en cuando se acercaba junto a él lo que aprovechaba el pelinegro para abrazarla, sin embargo Darién tuvo que ir al baño, dejando Serena sola en los jardines

- Hola Serena, veo que intentas darme celos con tu esposo – le dice Seiya

- Esa no es mi intención, además me siento muy feliz con él, lo amo-

- no te creo

- Pues créelo, amo a mi esposo

- entonces me lo dices después de esto – y sin darle tiempo a la rubia la besó, Serena por su parte luchaba por liberarse de aquel beso, pero Seiya era más fuerte que ella, pero en ese momento unos brazos los separan y ve como Darién le pega a Seiya

- Deja en paz a mi esposa, vámonos – mientras la agarra fuertemente del brazo y se la lleva

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda, se que es muy corto, espero que reponerselos la proxima semana, y gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, fueron ellos los que me motivaron a escribirlo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

agradecerles por sus reviews a

**aErDnA, anahi liliana, Annette Chiba, anyreth, ariasserena, ciakaira, Emeraude Serenety, joan578, lerrine, LoReNa, liebende Lesung, mariaelena83, mary, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas)

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

27/junio/09

besos

Cherrie SA


	14. Una mentira une a la pareja

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 14. Una mentira une a la pareja**

Serena y Darién se encontraban en el auto de este, el cual conducía a gran velocidad, estaba muy serio, la rubia lo observaba, temía hablar en ese momento, pero necesitaba explicarle lo que pasó, no podía dejar que el pensara lo que no era, después de unos momentos él se detiene y se baja por lo cual Serena hace lo mismo.

- Darién, tenemos que hablar – dice la rubia, pero él no le hace caso, teme oír lo que ella le puede decir, al ver que Darién no le contesta se para delante de él y le dice – Por favor Darién, te juro que Seiya me beso a la fuerza, sabía que esto iba a pasar por eso no quería ir

- Serena, por favor, no me mientas, vi como se besaban – dice con la voz muy triste y evitando verla

- Darién, mírame – el pelinegro lo hace y cuando sus miradas se cruzan ella lo toma de las manos y empieza a hablar – Cuando te fuiste al baño Seiya se acercó y me reclamó, pero te juro que no di motivo, le dije que te amaba, pero él no me cree, pero es la verdad Darién, te amo qué tengo que hacer para que me creas

- Serena, quisiera creerte, pero no puedo, lo siento – dice el pelinegro, en el fondo deseaba que lo que le dijera su esposa fuera verdad, pero tenía sus dudas, tenía miedo de que nuevamente lo engañara, pero la rubia al ver que no le cree se molesta

- Darién que no entiendes que te amo, dime qué quieres que haga y lo hago –

- regresemos al rancho Serena –

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – le dice la chica más calmada

- Sí, quiero que hoy mismo regresemos a la hacienda –

- de acuerdo Darién, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré, regresaré contigo – al escuchar la respuesta de Serena el chico sonríe al hacerlo la rubia se estremece, Darién le ofrece su mano para que regresen al carro, la rubia la acepta pero al dar el primer paso tropieza y cae en los brazos de él, sus bocas quedan muy juntas por lo que Darién aprovecha y le da un beso al que ella corresponde, el beso se empieza a intensificar, y poco a poco se van acostando en la suave hierba, ella le acaricia los cabellos pero en ese momento pasa un conejo corriendo y los asusta

- Serena, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – dice Darién mientras se para y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, ella asiente, por lo que ambos suben al carro y se van al departamento, al llegar Darién le dice – haz tu maleta, que quiero regresar hoy mismo

- de acuerdo Darién – le responde y se va a su cuarto dejándolo sorprendido, pues pensó que la chica sólo le había dicho que sí para calmar la situación por lo que la sigue al entrar ve que ella está haciendo la maleta – Entonces ¿es verdad que vas a regresar conmigo?

- Darién, te dije que haría cualquier cosa para demostrarte que te amo – le dice Serena viéndolo a los ojos, él la acaricia tiernamente el rostro mientras le dice – nos vamos en una hora ¿te parece?

- cómo quieras Darién – el chico sale para arreglar sus cosas, cuando termina va a ver a Serena, la cual ya había terminado - ¿Nos vamos? – le dice a la rubia, la chica asiente por lo que gentilmente le agarra sus maleta para subirla al carro donde se encuentran las de él, después ambos parten para la hacienda, debido a que nadie se encontraba en el departamento cuando ambos salían la rubia le deja una nota a sus padres para no preocuparlos, todo el trayecto lo pasan en silencio, al llegar Darién la ayuda nuevamente con su maleta, entran a la casa

- Darién – dice la rubia rompiendo el silencio – tenemos que hablar

- Serena, ya es tarde lo mejor será que descansemos, mañana hablaremos

- no Darién, tenemos que aclarar las cosas – dice la rubia un poco furiosa

- Por favor Serena, estoy cansado, vayamos a dormir ¿quieres? –

- No Darién, si no quieres hablar conmigo, no voy a dormir junto a ti, prefiero dormir en el suelo

- Serena, no es necesario que duermas en el suelo, como el caballero que soy lo hare yo – dicho esto Darién, agarro un sleeping bag y se acomodó en él, al poco tiempo estaba dormido, o eso era lo que creía Serena, por lo que se acerca a él

- Darién, en verdad quería aclarar la situación contarte que fue lo que pasó hoy en la fiesta, cuando tú me dejaste Seiya se acercó, te juró que no lo llame, pensó que le estaba dando celos contigo, pero no es así, no me importa lo que piense, pero le dije que te amaba, no me creyó, y me besó a la fuerza, Darién, te amo ojalá me creyeras – dicho esto Serena le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue a dormir, por su parte Darién estaba desconcertado, jamás pensó que Serena se sincerará con él y menos de esa forma al poco tiempo se levantó y vio que Serena dormía plácidamente con mucho cuidado la arropó y se hincó junto a ella y mientras la observaba pensaba "Serena ¿será verdad todo lo que me dijiste? Porque de ser así podríamos ser felices, a pesar de todo te sigo amando, estos seis meses que te pedía es para que pudiera conquistarte, sin embargo mis estúpidos celos y mi orgullo no lo hacen nada fácil, pero no te juró que Seiya no volverá a molestarte" estaba por irse acostar cuando Serena abrió los ojos

-Darién, ¿Qué haces? –

- sólo te miraba dormir – al decirlo la chica se ruborizó – Serena ¿quieres hablar? – le preguntó dulcemente

- Sólo quería decirte que Seiya me besó a la fuerza, pero estabas tan furioso que no me dejaste hacerlo

- lo siento Serena, pero no soporto verte cerca de ese –

- por eso te pedí que no me dejaras sola, cada vez que él me ve sola me acosa – le dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla Darién la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo, sin embargo tenía tanto sueño que al poco tiempo se vuelve a quedar dormida en los brazos de su esposo, con mucho cuidado Darién la acomoda suavemente en la cama – Darién, por favor, quédate conmigo – le dice la chica entre sueños por lo que el pelinegro se acuesta junto a ella y la abraza, al poco rato los dos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

Regresando al departamento los padres de Serena vieron la nota que ella dejó, Ikuko estaba molesta

- ¿cómo se atrevió irse esa tonta, con ese ranchero de cuarta? – decía enojada

- por favor Ikuko, Darién es su esposo y ella lo ama – dijo Kenji

- pues aunque lo ame, no puedo permitir que siga con él, si logramos separarla de Seiya, mucho más de este –

- no lo creo querida, Serena no estaba tan enamorada de Seiya como lo está de Darién

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y van abrir era Neherenia

- ¿dónde está Darién? – pregunta melosa

- Se regresó con Serena al rancho – dice Kenji

-¡qué está diciendo! – dice enfadada Neherenia

- lo que oíste, niña, que Serena y Darién se regresaron a su casa – le dice Kenji en tono burlón y añadió – con tu permiso, nos vemos – mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus narices

Por su parte Seiya estaba furioso, no podía concebir que Serena ya no lo amara, así que salió a caminar, en eso se encuentra en el parque con Neherenia

- ¿Por qué tan furiosa? – le dice pues en realidad su cara demostraba su frustración

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? – le dice sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué cosa?

- que tu "adorada Serena" se regresó con mi Darién al rancho –

- Eso no es verdad – dice Seiya

- Por supuesto que sí, sus padres me lo acaban de decir –

- Entonces voy a ir a buscarla – dijo decidido

- Lo dices en serio – cuestiona la morena

- Por supuesto, no puedo permitir que ella se vaya con ese, pues es a mí a quien ama, no puede estar enamorada de Darién – dice tratando de creerlo

- pues te deseo suerte y entonces nos vemos mañana – se despide de él para dirigirse a su camioneta y emprender el regreso a su hogar

El sol entraba suavemente por la ventana de la casa de la joven pareja, Darién abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Serena que seguía dormida abrazada a él, se levanta suavemente de la cama para no despertarla, se baña y se cambia tratando de no hacer ruido y se va a recorrer la hacienda de su padre, en tanto Serena después de un tiempo abre los ojos y se sorprende que Darién se haya ido sin hablar con ella, le duele que él no confíe en ella, pero sabe que es consecuencia de lo que pasa por lo que piensa – "Darién, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarte mi amor" – momentos más tarde, estando arreglando su casa oye que tocan a la puerta y va abrir

- Hola Serena – dice Seiya mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

- Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta seria

- pues ayer no terminamos la conversación que teníamos pendiente – le responde cínicamente, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que Darién estaba llegando a la casa pero al ver a su rival en la puerta se acerca lentamente para que no se den cuenta de su presencia, quiere saber qué es lo que hablan Serena y Seiya

- Vete Seiya, mi marido no está y no quiero que le vayan con el chisme de que entran hombres cuando él no está

- Por favor Serena, no seas tan remilgosa – y haciendo uso de su fuerza entra a la casa ante la mirada atónita de la rubia

- Seiya, ya te dije que te vayas – le grita furiosa

- No Serena, quiero que me repitas lo que me dijiste ayer, porque no te creo que ames a tu esposo, sólo lo dices para darme celos

- No Seiya te equivocas, si bien es cierto que te quería, él hecho de que no defendieras nuestro amor me dolió mucho, pero en el amor de Darién encontré el consuelo que necesitaba, además no sé cómo explicarte, pero me enamoré de él, si algo debo agradecerte es que gracias a tu acción encontré mi verdadero amor que es mi esposo

- No te creo Serena, estoy seguro que me amas a mí – y en ese momento Seiya la abraza queriéndola besar a la fuerza, Darién iba a entrar pero en eso oye que alguien entra a la casa

- deje a la señora en paz, no oye que no quiere nada con usted – dice Artemis que venía entrando a la casa, Seiya se enoja pero se marcha

- me voy Serena, pero ten por seguro que trataré de venir todos los días hasta que te convenzas de que soy tu verdadero amor – dice el chico

- No lo vas a conseguir, te he dicho que amo a Darién – le grita la chica, cuando Seiya sale ella se derrumba llorando

- ¿Está bien, niña Serena? – le pregunta tiernamente Artemis

- Sí, gracias Artemis, pero le quiero pedir un favor – le dice llorando

- El que usted mande niña –

- No le diga nada a Darién, no quiero que haya malos entendidos, de seguro va a pensar que yo llamé a Seiya –

- pero niña, yo creo que su esposo debería saber que ese joven la molesta –

- por favor Artemis –le suplica la rubia

- como diga niña – En ese momento entra Darién tratando de disimular que no escuchó nada, pero no se quedaría así

- Serena ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Darién – dice la rubia tratando de evitar verlo

- cómo que nada, si te encuentro toda nerviosa y llorando – le dice mientras la sujeta por los brazos

- niña, confíe en su esposo – le dice Artemis – cuéntele lo que pasó

- ¿Qué pasó, Serena? – le dice en tono calmado tratando de que ella se diera cuenta de que podía confiar en él

- Pero antes prométeme que no te vas a enojar – le dice suavemente la rubia

- de acuerdo Serena, pero dime que pasó – le dice con voz calmada, sentándola en el sofá y sentándose junto a ella

- Seiya vino a buscarme y se quiso propasar conmigo, piensa que todavía lo amo – le dice la chica llorando y abrazándolo

- Serena, creo que tengo que hablar con ese tipo – le dice Darién, no puedo permitir que te acose, la rubia lo mira asombrada al ver que le había creído

- Pero Darién, no quiero que te pelees con él por mi culpa

- Serena, él tiene que entender que eres mi esposa y debe respetarte – por lo que le dice Artemis – por favor Artemis, cuida a mi esposa - y se va tras Seiya, sin embargo este ya se había marchado del pueblo y estaba llegando a su escuela de música donde se encontraba Esmeralda

- Seiya cariño ¿Dónde andabas?

- fui a visitar a unos clientes y ver unos instrumentos que nos hacen falta mi amor - mientras la besa

- Es que quería decirte que si salimos a cenar, hoy cumplimos dos meses de casados –

- Por supuesto Esmeralda, venme a buscar hoy en la noche e iremos a celebrar lo felices que somos en nuestro matrimonio

Cuando Esmeralda sale llega Darién

- Seiya ¡quiero hablar contigo! – le dice seriamente

- Pues yo no – le respondo Seiya

- ¡Te ordeno que dejes en paz a Serena, mi esposa! – le dice seriamente

- y si no quiero hacerlo – le dice cínicamente

- pues ten por seguro que te arrepentirás, haré todo lo que sea con tal de que no la molestes, es mi esposa – le dice furioso mientras le da un golpe y se aleja de ahí dejando a Seiya furioso, en eso se acerca Nicolás y le pregunta

- Seiya ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

- nada Nicolás, es que Darién se ha vuelto loco – y se va a su despacho, mientras Rei llegaba

- ¿Qué pasó Nicolás? –

- Es que Darién vino a decirle a Seiya que dejará en paz a Serena

- Creo que por lo que hizo ayer, la besó a la fuerza, pero hablemos de otra cosa te vine a buscar para ver si vamos a comer juntos

- por supuesto Rei

Por su parte Darién aprovechó el viaje a la ciudad para ver unos encargos de su padre, sin embargo se hizo de noche y prefirió pasar la noche en el Penthouse, debido a que en su departamento se encontraba Neherenia, pues se lo había prestado a su padre para pasar unos días ahí

Esmeralda estaba llegando a la escuela de música cuando oye voces

-¿Por eso te reclamó Darién? –le preguntó Nicolás a Seiya

- por supuesto, además puede ser que ese tal Artemis le haya dicho que fui a su casa, nos encontró cuando trataba de besar a Serena, no le creo cuando ella dice que ama a Darién, es imposible que se haya olvidado de mí – decía consternado el pelinegro

- Seiya, yo creo que Serena no te miente, a Rei le ha dicho que se ha enamorado de su esposo, y no veo porque le tendría que mentir a ella, lo mejor será que te olvides de ella, y bueno me despedido porque no debe de tardar en venir tu esposa – Nicolás se va pero no se da cuenta de que Esmeralda escuchó todo

- Así que me mentiste, no fuiste a ver a unos clientes sino a la ofrecida de Serena – le grita Esmeralda mientras entra

- Esmeralda ¿Quién te ha mentido? – le dice Seiya

- lo escuché todo, ¿Qué te crees? - le grita Esmeralda

- déjame explicarte –

- ¿explicarme? No Seiya a mi no me vas a ver la cara – en ese momento agarra una pisa papeles y se lo estrella en la cabeza a Seiya el cual cae inconsciente, Esmeralda al ver a Seiya mal herido huye de ahí, en tanto Darién se hallaba en un parque meditando todo lo que había pasado, quería creerla a Serena, pero no sabía qué hacer, en eso se acerca a un árbol y lo golpea tratando de sacar la furia que tenía dentro, lo golpeó tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de que se había lastimado su mano, después de ahí se fue al Pent-house, al llegar Renee lo ve

- Darién ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó mientras le señalaba la mano

- nada Renee, con tu permiso, voy a dormir

- y ¿Serena? –

- se quedó en el rancho, nada más vine por un asunto, me regresó mañana

Por su parte Serena estaba preocupada por su esposo, y fue a la casa a preguntar si sabían algo de él

- disculpe Luna, no ha hablado Darién, es que salió pero me preocupa que no haya llegado

- Don Kiriyama lo mando a la ciudad, regresa mañana – le dice seria

- gracias – le contesta la chica y se regresa muy triste a su casa

Al otro día muy temprano, al abrir la escuela Nicolás descubre a Seiya mal herido por lo que habla al hospital y a la policía, sin embargo todo apunta hacia un sospechoso: Darién, pues varios alumnos lo habían visto amenazar a Seiya, por lo que van al departamento para arrestarlo

- Disculpe el señor Darién Chiba

- Soy yo

- nos va a tener que acompañar a la delegación

- ¿cuál es el motivo?

- Intento de asesinato contra el Señor Seiya Kou

Renee al ver todo habla por teléfono a la hacienda para avisarle a su hermana, que justo en ese momento había ido a la casa grande para saber si tenían noticias de su esposo

- Disculpen habló a la hacienda de Don Kiriyama –

- Así es, ¿con quien desea hablar?

- quisiera hablar con Serena, la esposa de Darién Chiba, el capataz de la hacienda

- tiene suerte, ella se encuentra aquí

- Le hablan – le dice Luna a Serena en un tono muy grosero

- Si diga – contesta Serena

- Serena, hermana, acaban de llevarse preso a Darién, según parece alguien intento asesinar a Seiya y todo apunta a él

- eso no es cierto, Darién jamás le haría algo a Seiya – dice Serena llorando

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Luna

- Por favor Luna, no le digas a nadie, a Darién lo llevaron preso, me voy a la ciudad para ver que lo liberen – Serena después de dejar todo listo se va a Milenio de Plata, al llegar se va a la delegación y pide ver a su esposo. Darién al verla se sorprende

- Si vienes a reclamarme por lo que le pasó a Seiya, sólo te digo que no le hice nada

- y te creo Darién, tú eres incapaz de dañar a alguien, por muy enojado que estés – Darién se sorprende más al escucharla

- Entonces ¿Por qué viniste?

- Para ayudarte en todo lo posible, eres mi esposo y te amo, no puedo permitir que se cometa una injusticia contigo – le dice la rubia mientras lo abraza y lo besa en lo labios

- De verdad ¿me amas Serena?

- Por supuesto Darién, te amo – ambos se besan, pues al fin Darién se daba cuenta que Serena no mentía, lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a defender ese amor a costa de todo.

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, pero la semana pasada sali de viaje, regreso y todo el trabajo acumulado, pero le prometi a Sailor CharitoO, que le subiría hoy un capitulo y lo prometido es deuda, espero le guste

quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a pues gracias a ello llegamos a los 200

**Cindy, Emeraude Serenety, goordita, Hermione-Malfoy 35 lerrine, liebende Lesung, Luz Cullen Chiba, mariaelena83, mary, monica, nydga, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, usako de chiba, sailor sagitario ceferiana **

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) a todas por su preferencia gracias a ustedes llegamos a los 200

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

12/julio/09

besos

Cherrie SA


	15. Nuestra luna de miel

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 15. Nuestra Luna de miel**

Serena y Darién se encontraban abrazados en la celda donde lo tenían, en eso llega el guardia y le dice

- Disculpe, pero las visitas ya se acabaron

- Señor, por favor no puedo quedarme un poco más – dice suplicante Serena

- Lo siento Señorita, pero tiene que salir – dice el guardia

- No te preocupes Darién, haré todo lo posible para que salgas de aquí – dice la chica y lo vuelve a besar antes de irse, por su parte el pelinegro estaba feliz al saber que en realidad Serena lo amaba. Apenas Serena salió de la delegación se encuentra con Sammy

- Serena ¿viste a Darién? – le pregunta

- Si Sammy, de hecho voy a ver a un abogado amigo de mi familia

- si quieres te acompaño

- gracias Sammy – ambos van a casa de la familia Aino, matrimonio formado por Malaquite y Mina Aino, los cuales no habían tenido hijos, pero querían a Serena y a Renee como sus hijas

- Señor Malaquite, vine a pedirle un favor – dice la chica

- Serena, pasa ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Es Sammy Moon, un amigo de mi esposo

- Mucho gusto Sammy, Malaquite Aino

- El gusto es mío – dijo Sammy

- Bien pequeña, que te trae por aquí

- Es mi esposo, Darién, lo están acusando injustamente y quisiera ver si lo puede defender, pero hay un problema – dice la chica

- ¿Qué cosa pequeña?

- que por el momento no tengo el dinero para pagarle – expresa ella en voz muy baja

- Serena, hija, no te estoy cobrando, además si tú crees que tu esposo es inocente lo defenderé con gusto

- Gracias, Señor Malaquite – dice la chica feliz

- No tienes porque darlas Serena, sabes que te quiero como a una hija

- De todas maneras, muchas gracias –

- Serena, espérame un momento y nos vamos a la delegación puede que podamos sacar a Darién para que no pase la noche ahí

- de acuerdo – después de unos momentos van a la delegación para ver todo lo referente a Darién, Serena estaba preocupada por él, sabía que muchas cosas lo acusaban pero no había evidencia de ello, más que lo que declaraban los testigos que habían visto a Darién amenazar a Seiya pero aun no encontraba el objeto con el que habían dañado a Seiya.

Por su parte Esmeralda estaba toda nerviosa en el hospital donde habían llevado a su esposo

- Por favor Señora, cálmese – decía una de las enfermeras – su esposo está malherido pero fuera de peligro, se va a poner bien

- Gracias señorita – dice Esmeralda

- Si quiere puede pasar a ver a su esposo – ella entra lentamente y lo ve vendado de su cabeza, se acerca a su cama y se pone a llorar amargamente, mientras dice – lo siento Seiya, en verdad lo siento, pero me puse tan celosa que no sé que me pasó – dice ella

En tanto en casa de Serena ya se habían enterado de que habían acusado a Darién de intento de asesinato

- A parte de pobre, un asesino, ¿Cómo fui a casar a mi hija con semejante barbaján? – decía furiosa Ikuko

- Por favor Ikuko, no sabemos si en realidad Darién sea culpable, además pudo ser cualquiera, recuerda que hay mucha inseguridad en estos días – dijo Kenji

- Por favor Kenji, no me vengas con esas cosas, además aprovecharé esto para separar a Serena de Darién

- Ikuko, no te metas en la vida de tu hija, déjala en paz – dice Kenji enojado

- ya Kenji, no es para tanto, yo sólo decía –

En la delegación donde se encontraba Darién, al fin Malaquite había podido hablar con una persona, pero para dejarlo salir tenían que pagar una fianza o él tendría que esperar 72 horas, por lo que la chica estaba desesperada, en eso llega Sammy

- Serena, no te preocupes, mira tengo unos ahorros, se los prestaré a Darién para pagar su fianza – miente Sammy, la verdad es que Darién le había dicho que sacara dinero de su cuenta para lo que hiciera falta

- Gracias Sammy, te aseguró que después te lo pagaremos – decía la rubia

- No te preocupes Serena, ya me pondré de acuerdo con Darién – Serena le da el dinero a Malaquite para que haga el pago, sin embargo tuvieron que esperar debido a los trámites burocráticos, ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando por fin dejaron libre a Darién. Al verlo libre Serena lo abraza

- Darién, por fin estás libre – decía la chica llorando

- Ya mi amor, cálmate – decía Darién mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso

- Serena, Darién, los dejo, pero te recuerdo que falta que declare Seiya, esperemos que él diga la verdad – dice Malaquite, después de ello se despide de la pareja

- Sammy, Serena, que les parece si vamos a cenar muero de hambre – dice Darién – la comida que dan ahí, es insípida, la verdad que ya me acostumbre a la rica comida que me hace mi amada esposa - haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

- Darién, qué cosas dices – responde la chica toda nerviosa

- Así es mi vida, según tú no sabías cocinar – le dice bromeando

- Tienes razón Darién, vamos a cenar, la verdad que al estar aquí con tanto papeleo no hemos comido nada y creo que Serena desde que salió del rancho no ha probado alimento

- ¿Es verdad eso Serena? – cuestiona Darién

- No tenía hambre Darién, ¿cómo voy a comer, si tú estabas encerrado? – decía la chica

- entonces no se diga más vamos a cenar – los tres se dirigen a un restaurante que está cerca de ahí, tanto Darién como Serena se daban de comer entre besos, haciendo que Sammy estuviera un poco incómodo, por lo que él termina rápido y les dice – buenos los dejo, voy agarrar un taxi, te veo mañana Darién

- de acuerdo Sammy – el chico se va dejando a los enamorados solos

- Serena, mi amor, en parte tengo que agradecer a que gracias a que pasó esto pude darme cuenta de que en verdad me amas – decía el chico

- Si Darién, te amo, pero creo que debo sincerarme contigo – dice la chica

- Serena, cariño, no es necesario –

- Por supuesto que sí Darién, no quiero que existan dudas ni misterios entre nosotros, eso es lo que ha dañando nuestra relación, si bien es cierto que cuando me hice tu novia lo hice por despecho, pues Seiya me había traicionado con Esmeralda, pero con tu cariño, me fui enamorando de ti, cuando te dije que esperáramos un año para casarnos era porque quería que cuando lo hiciéramos yo estuviera segura de que te amaba, sin embargo la mentira de mi madre, si tengo que reconocer que mi madre se hizo pasar por enferma para que nos casáramos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, no sabía si era amor o pasión, pero con el trato me fui enamorando de ti, si me hubieses contado que eras pobre, algo habría hecho para que mi madre no se enterara y se opusiera a nuestro matrimonio, sin embargo nos enteramos el día de la boda, y cuando quise reaccionar para decirte que sí me casaba contigo ya te habías ido, cuando me pediste que viviera contigo, se lo comenté a mi familia, sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida, y ellos lo aprovecharon para que sacarme sin que me diera cuenta, por eso es que al otro día regresé contigo – le decía dulcemente la chica

- Serena, creo que todo ha sido una confusión, sin embargo ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees?

- Por supuesto Darién – dice la chica y se besan

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – Darién paga la cuenta, pide un taxi y se van sin embargo en el trayecto Serena se queda dormida, por lo que el pelinegro al llegar la toma en sus brazos y entra al penthouse, y se dirige a su recámara ahí acuesta a la rubia con mucho cuidado, pero él también está cansado que pronto se queda dormido.

Al otro día ambos se despiertan, muy felices, sin embargo al ir a desayunar se topan con Ikuko

- ¿Qué haces tú acá? – le dice molesta

- pues está es mi casa, que no se le olvide – dice Darién

- Es que acaso no estabas en la cárcel

- Darién salió libre mientras se hacen las averiguaciones – dice Serena

- Entonces pronto va a regresar porque es culpable – dice la Señora

- No madre, te equivocas, Darién es inocente y se va a demostrar

En el hospital Seiya abría los ojos, de pronto se topa con Esmeralda

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta furioso

- vine a pedirte que me perdonaras – responde Esmeralda llorando

- Mira como me dejaste –

- Lo siento Seiya, pero es que me puse tan celosa –

- Además que voy a decir cuando me pregunten que me paso –

- no te preocupes, puedes decir que fue Darién, total él está detenido –

- Pues tienes razón, de esa manera Serena sufrirá

- Seiya, ¡qué dices!

-para tu tranquilidad Serena ama a su esposo, pero ambos me las pagaran –

En esos momentos llegan los agentes para tomarle la declaración a Seiya y dice que fue Darién el que le golpeó

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en el hospital Darién y Serena hacían planes

- Serena, creo que te debo la noche de bodas –le dice mientras la besa

- Darién – dice toda sonrojada

- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero aquí en el departamento no vamos a tener intimidad –

- tienes razón, mi vida, pero eso se puede solucionar, vámonos a un hotel

- cómo digas Darién – ambos empiezan a preparar sus cosas para irse al hotel

Mientras tanto en la hacienda se empezaba a tramar un malévolo plana

- Ya te dije Rubeus, Don Kiriyama jamás te reconocerá como hijo – decía Neflyte

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas – expresaba Rubeus enojado

- Tengo un plan, si no te reconoce en vida te puede reconocer en la muerte

- ¿Qué dice Neflyte?

- Mira hablé con Saori, la nieta de don Yamagi, el notario de don Kiriyma, ella ahora le está ayudando a su abuelo en la notaria, está dispuesta ayudarnos con tal de que Darién se quede con ella, pues sabe que si Darién es rico Serena jamás lo dejará, pero si no tiene en que caerse muerto ella lo dejará

- En eso tienes razón Neflyte, Serena es tan interesada, imagínate su madre ya me la ofreció si la ayudo a que se separen

- Pues aprovecha y más ahora que él está en la cárcel

- en eso tienes razón

Volviendo con nuestra pareja, ellos estaban por salirse cuando de pronto llega la policía

- Señor Darién chiba

- soy yo

- tiene que acompañarnos, el Señor Kou lo identificó como su atacante

- Pero eso es mentira – dice el pelinegro muy serio

- No se lo pueden llevar, él no atacó a Seiya – dice la chica

- Lo siento señorita, pero tenemos una orden de arresto – Serena lloraba desconsolada

- Serena, mi amor, no te apures, pronto se descubrirá que es una mentira

- Tengo miedo Darién, mucho miedo – dice la chica mientras lo abraza

- Ten fe Serena, te aseguro que pronto saldré – le da un beso y se va con los agentes dejando a la chica hecha un mar de llanto

Por su parte Neherenia se había enterado de que Darién estaba en la cárcel, pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando así que va a visitar a Seiya al hospital sin embargo al llegar oye que Seiya y Esmeralda estaban hablando

- Esmeralda, estás segura que con sólo mi declaración meterán a Darién a la cárcel

- Si Seiya, además es tu palabra contra la de él, pero como hubo testigos de que te amenazó entonces eso lo hunde más

- Así es Esmeralda, jamás descubrirán que fuiste tú la que me golpeo

- ¿Qué están diciendo? – entra preguntando furiosa Neherenia

-Lo siento Neherenia, pero Darién se tiene que quedar ahí, tenemos que ver sufrir a Serena – dicen ambos

- Darién no puede quedarse en la cárcel, pero estoy de acuerdo que Serena sufra, no se preocupen yo me encargaré de ella – por lo que se va a ver a Serena, a la cual la encuentra llorando

- Hola Serena

- Neherenia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a proponerte un trato

- ¿un trato? – cuestionó la rubia

- Si, un trato la libertad de Darién a cambio de que lo dejes

- ¿Qué dices?

- vamos Serena, no me digas que no me entiendes, te estoy diciendo que Darién puede quedar libre, pero el precio es que salgas de su vida para siempre o es que ¿Acaso no lo amas?

- Amo a Darién, lo amo demasiado

- entonces si lo amas, no querrás verlo sufrir en la cárcel,

- de acuerdo Neherenia acepto el trato, sólo deja que al menos este junto a él en el momento que quede libre

- de acuerdo Serena, él queda libre y tú lo dejas

- Tienes mi palabra Neherenia

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Renee estaba grabando toda la escena, pues debido a que le habían prestado una cámara de video por una tarea que tenía en el colegio "Ni pienses Neherenia que te irás a salir con la tuya, de mi parte corre que Darién se entere cómo chantajeaste a mi hermana"

Neherenia fue al hospital donde se encontraba Seiya, al cual acababan de dar de alta así que lo llevó a la delegación para que hiciera de nuevo su declaración, diciendo que cuando lo entrevistaron estaba todavía bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes y no sabía lo que decía, pero que en realidad no se dio cuenta de quien lo atacó y debido a que no había pruebas que inculparan a Darién muy pronto lo dejarían en libertad, sólo tendrían que esperar el papeleo

Por su parte Serena se encontraba con él, solo lo abrazaba y lloraba

- Serena mi amor, cálmate, muy pronto se van aclarar las cosas y nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel – sin embargo ella no le respondía, pues sabía que cuando él quedara libre ella tendría que dejarlo, en ese momento lo llamaron

- Señor Darién Chiba, ha quedado en libertad por falta de pruebas, sin embargo le pedimos que se mantenga cerca por cualquier aclaración

-Por supuesto Señor, sólo saldré unos días de la ciudad con mi esposa

- De acuerdo – Darién sale agarrado de la mano de Serena, pero en la puerta está Neherenia y Sammy

- Darién, creo que me adelanto – dice Serena

- Serena, amor, espérame –

- Darién, déjala que se vaya, a lo mejor tiene que realizar algo importante o no es así Serena

- Si Neherenia, tengo que hacer algo importante – Serena parte a su casa, toma su maleta y se va no sin antes dejarle una carta a su amado

Cuando Darién llega a la casa se extraña de que Serena no haya salido a su encuentro, además Neherenia no se le despega

- Discúlpame Neherenia – le dice mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y va a su recámara, en la cual no ve las cosas de Serena, pero se da cuenta de la carta

_Darién, cuando leas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos, lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo, creo que me equivoque al decirte que te amaba. Serena _

Darién no lo podía creer, entonces todo lo que le había dicho su esposa era una mentira, en eso estaba cuando entra Renee

- Darién tengo que mostrarte algo – y le muestra el video donde se ve a Neherenia chantajeando a Serena

- Ella se fue a la estación de autobuses si te das prisa la puedes alcanzar

- gracias Renee – y se va corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos

- Darién ¿A dónde vas? – le dice Neherenia

- Tengo algo que hacer Neherenia, discúlpame, pero aunque Serena no esté conmigo, jamás te haría caso – la chica se sorprendió por aquello que le había dicho Darién, sin embargo entra a la recámara y ve la carta que Serena le había dejado

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? Por lo que veo Serena cumplió su palabra – dijo la chica y salió corriendo tras de de Darién, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlo

Serena por su parte estaba muy triste, le dolía en el alma dejar al amor de su vida, pero no podía verlo en la cárcel, así que cuando llegó a la estación compró un boleto y se sentó a esperar a que anunciaran su salida, pero estaba llorando en eso oye que anuncian su viaje y estaba por agarrar su maleta cuando una mano la sostiene

- Disculpe, pero que se cree – dice la rubia furiosa pero al alzar la cara se da cuenta de que es Darién – Darién ¿Qué haces acá?

- vine para que me explique porque te tienes que ir – le dice serio

- ya te lo explique en mi carta – le dice sin verlo a la cara

- si lo sé, pero quiero que me digas a los ojos que no me amas – le dice mientras le agarra dulcemente el rostro

- Darién, por favor, es lo mejor – le dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo mejor ¿Para quién Serena? Además lo sé todo

- ¿Qué sabes Darién? – cuestiona la chica

- Lo que Neherenia te obligó hacer y eso me demuestra cuanto me amas, pero dime, no crees que debiste tomar en cuenta mi opinión – le dice mientras la besa haciendo que la chica no pudiera más y correspondiera a ese beso con todo su amor

- Darién te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti –

- igual te amo Serena, y no te voy a dejar ir, pues usted señorita me debe algo – Serena lo mira extrañada – así es esposa mía, creo que tenemos pendiente nuestra luna de miel

-Darién – dice toda roja la chica

- Vamos Serena, tenemos que irnos a nuestra luna de miel – le dice mientras la abraza y agarra su maleta la chica le devuelve el abrazo y se va feliz a lado de su esposo, ambos van al departamento y él le dice – Serena le voy hablar a Renee para saber si Neherenia sigue en el penthouse – momentos después el chico cuelga – estamos de suerte amor, no hay nadie en la casa acompáñame por mi maleta

- Darién, no me has dicho cómo te enteraste de lo de Neherenia

- Serena, creo que la próxima vez que hagas un trato asegúrate que nadie te esté filmando – le dice bromeando – Renee las filmó y me enseñó el video

- No lo puedo creer – dijo la rubia, momentos después ambos se dirigían para disfrutar de su Luna de miel, Darién la llevó a un hotel de Lujo en un lugar cerca de unos lagos

- Darién, no podemos quedarnos aquí es muy caro – dijo la rubia

- No te preocupes Serena, tengo unos ahorros – le dice el pelinegro mientras le guiña el ojo

- Pero te los vas a gastar, no es justo, podemos ir a un lugar más sencillo – suplica la chica

- Por supuesto que no, es nuestra luna de miel y creo que nos merecemos lo mejor, ¿no crees?

- como digas mi amor – dice seria ella, pero en realidad estaba preocupada, no quería que Darién se endeudara por su culpa, después de pagar Darién le dice – tranquila Serena, no tienes de que preocuparte, sólo disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel – cuando llegan a la habitación Darién toma a Serena entre sus brazos y entra con ella la deposita tiernamente en la cama y le da un beso el cual se empieza a profundizar en ese momento la chica se separa de él y le dice – Darién lo mejor será que nos pongamos cómodos

-cómo quieras mi amor – la chica se va al baño al salir tenía puesto una bata de seda transparente en el cual se veía un bello baby doll blanco, Darién al verla se excitó más de lo que estaba la abraza y le da un beso, el cual empezó suavemente, pero poco a poco fue más exigente, Serena disfrutaba de aquel beso, poco a poco Darién la fue llevando a la cama la llegar se acuestan suavemente y Darién la empezó acariciar por todas partes, quitando suavemente sus prendas, los besos de Darién fueron bajando lentamente por todo el cuello de la chica, hasta llegar a los senos, los cuales los cubrió de besos y de caricias, pero él necesitaba recorrerla toda, así que cubre cada parte del cuerpo de ella de besos y caricias los cuales llenaban de placer a la rubia, cuando terminó de acariciar y besar todo el cuerpo de la rubia, se acomodó para entrar en ella y lo hizo suavemente para no lastimarla, Darién se puso feliz al saber que era el primero en la vida de ella, si ella se lo había dicho, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera verdad – Serena te amo – Darién te amo – eran las frases que se oían en esa mágica noche, ambos se unieron con mucha pasión y amor, al finalizar su entrega él la abrazo

- Serena te amo, gracias por dejarme ser el primero en tu vida

- Darién, mi amor – dice la chica toda roja, en eso empieza a llorar

- Serena, ¿acaso dije algo malo?

- No Darién, es que jamás pensé ser tan feliz, y es que también se llora de felicidad – le dijo la chica mientras lo besa y nuevamente se volvieron a entregar pues al fin y al cabo era su Luna de miel, una luna de miel que ambos habían esperado

continuará....

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, al el capitulo que todas estaban esperando la luna de miel, espero que les haya gustado, en realidad igual que ustedes ya deseaba que esta pareja tuviera unos momentos de felicidad y bueno que mejro que puedan disfrutar del amor que se tienen

quiero agradecerles sus reviews a: **Anneliese Wayne Chiba, Annete Chiba, Anyreth, Emeraude Serenety, goordita, lerrine, liebende Lesung, mariaelena83, mary, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba, yumi kamagatha **

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) a todas por su preferencia asi como aquellas que de me tienen en sus alertas y en sus favoritos, muchas gracias les mando un beso

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

18/julio/09

besos

Cherrie SA


	16. Amor e intrigas

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 16. Amor e intrigas**

Amanecía y Darién se despertaba muy feliz, sobre todo puesto que había realizado la consumación de su matrimonio pero más que nada porque Serena lo amaba, eso era lo que más lo hacía feliz. Poco a poco la rubia empezó abrir los ojos y vio a su esposo contemplándola

- Darién, buenos días – le dice tímidamente

- Buenos días amor ­– mientras la besa dulcemente en los labios – voy a pedir que el desayuno lo traigan aquí, ¿te parece? – hace la llamada

- cómo digas – le dice la rubia dulcemente y lo besa tiernamente – creo que me voy a cambiar

- Pero amor, quédate un rato más conmigo – impidiéndole que ella se levantara, la besa y nuevamente se vuelven a unir, momentos más tarde tocan a la puerta – el desayuno – Darién se levanta para recibirlo, después la pareja desayuna criándose mutuamente y dándose muestras de su amor

Lejos de ahí Ikuko estaba furiosa, sobre todo porque se había enterado de que Serena se había marchado, pero viendo que Darién no estaba supuso que se había ido con él

- Esta Serena, está arruinando su futuro, primero se va a vivir con su esposo y después se va con él quien sabe a dónde, porque en la hacienda no están, con esto será más difícil que Serena encuentre un hombre rico – decía la mujer

- Ikuko, ya te lo había dicho, Serena ama a Darién, se nota a leguas, y supongo que se fueron a su luna de miel, al menos fue lo que me dijo Renee – dice Kenji a su esposa

- Eso no puede ser, si es eso sucede se arruinarían todos mis planes – dice llorando furiosamente

- Creo que te debe importar más la felicidad de nuestra hija que cualquier cosa – le dice Kenji

En tanto Neherenia estaba furiosa, no sabía porque Darién se había ido, ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba una y mil veces, sobre todo porque su plan parecía perfecto, su amado pelinegro no se pudo haber enterado tan pronto, ella se había regresado a su hacienda y fue a nadar al rio, estaba tan furiosa, al salir se encuentra con Neflyte

- Señorita Neherenia, es un placer saludarla –

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neflyte?

- Admirando la belleza del paisaje –

- En realidad, te gusta lo que admiras – le dice sugestivamente

- Para qué negarlo señorita, a usted siempre la he admirado, y nada me haría más gusto que satisfacer todos sus deseos

- Eso no lo creo, no podrías satisfacerme

- Pues a la pruebas me remito

- entonces vamos a verlo – ella lo besa y hacen el amor, sin embargo Neflyte se da cuenta de que no es la primera vez de Neherenia, al ver la cara que él pone ella le dice – No me digas que eres un anticuado, la vida se hizo para gozarse – así que esa entrega se vuelve pasional y salvaje al terminar ella se levanta como si nada y se viste

- Neherenia, me has hecho tan feliz – dice Neflyte

- Señorita Neherenia – le dice ella

- ¿Qué dices? – cuestiona Neflyte

- que para ti siempre seré la señorita Neherenia, lo que pasó es un gusto, pero no creas que es algo serio, yo amo a Darién, él tiene que ser mío, además su rancho colinda con el mío –

- Señorita Neherenia, usted ¿ama a Darién o lo que él representa económicamente?

- Ambas cosas Neflyte, ambas cosas –

- y ¿si Darién se quedara sin nada? –

- No importa, es el primer hombre que me desprecia, desde niños lo ha hecho y no descansaré hasta hacerlo mío – dice orgullosa

- Lo siento "señorita" pero no creo que lo logre – dice Neflyte herido en su orgullo

- Te equivocas Neflyte, ya veré de que manera haré que ellos se separen, te lo juro –

Lejos de ahí disfrutando de su luna de miel se encontraban Darién y Serena

- Darién, esto es bellísimo, pero –

- ¿Pero qué Serena? – cuestiona el al ver que ella se quedó callada

- Te vas a gastar todos tus ahorros y no es justo, pero llegando a la hacienda hablamos con don Kiriyama para que me de trabajo – le dice la chica mientras lo ve a los ojos

- Serena, no te preocupes – le dice él con alegría pues se daba cuenta de que en verdad ella se preocupaba por él

- ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar? – quiere ella argumentar, pero él se lo impide con un beso y le dice suavemente – Mi amor, ya te dije que no te preocupes, mejor disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel ¿te parece? – ella queda como entre las nubes con el beso y sólo acierta a decir que sí con la cabeza.

Volviendo a la hacienda Neflyte se encontraba con Rubeus

- Neflyte, quiero que me acompañes –

- ¿A dónde Rubeus? –

- A ver a Saory, necesito que pongamos en práctica nuestro plan, no quiero que esta vez nada nos falle

- Tienes razón Rubeus, es mejor prevenir por cualquier cosa, además creo que las cosas entre Darién y su esposa están mejorando –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la actitud en que anda la señorita Neherenia

- Eso no puede ser, tengo que ver la manera de desbaratar ese matrimonio, Serena es muy hermosa, la quiero para mí

- Si Serena es muy linda, pero no mi tipo – dice Neflyte

- Lo sé, tu tipo es como Neherenia – dice Rubeus burlón – pero yo a mi me gustan las cosas más finas como Serena y sobre todo sin tanto uso

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Que Neherenia, está bastante corridita, se que te sorprende, pero recuerda que cuando se fue a la capital, seguido me mandaban para llevarle algunas cosas, pues me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía, por supuesto que me pagó muy bien por mi silencio, pero no te preocupes, si ella te gusta, te seguro que algunas veces te dará chance

Ambos se fueron a ver a Saori, al llegar ella lo recibe amablemente

- Neflyte, Rubeus, que sorpresa –

- Entonces te deberás acostumbrar a las sorpresas – dice Rubeus

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque te vendremos a visitar muy seguido -

- No entiendo, cual es el propósito de la visita –

- Será mejor que hablemos en secreto Saori – dice Neflyte

- entonces será mejor que vayamos a tomar un café – Los tres se van a una cafetería donde ellos le cuentan sus planes para cambiar el testamento

- Pero ¿Qué gano con ello? – cuestiona la chica

- Quedarte con Darién – dice Neflyte

- No entiendo –

- Mira, si Serena sabe que Darién es pobre, lo dejará

- Pero ella sabe que es pobre, y está con él – dice la chica

- Sólo porque de esa manera ella obtendrá su libertad – dice Rubeus

- Rubeus tiene razón Saori, cuando pase el tiempo estamos seguro que ella lo dejará porque sólo le interesa el dinero – dice Neflyte

- No entiendo – dice Saori

- Mira, pronto se acabará el plazo que Darién le puso y hasta ahora solo están como perros y gatos, es casi imposible que exista algo entre ellos, pero si Serena descubre que él es el heredero, no lo dejará –

- En eso tienen razón, los ayudaré, afortunadamente, hace poco vino don Kiriyama para que le hagamos una modificaciones a su testamento – dice la chica

- De verdad que eso es un aviso del cielo – dice Rubeus

Después se quedan platicando un rato más sobre todo para ultimar los detalles del cambio de testamento

Mientras tanto Neherenia, había ido al Penthouse para saber si había noticias de de Darién

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Renee

- Vine a ver a Darién –

- Lo siento, pero él no se encuentra – dice Rei, pues estaba de visita y como no encontró a Serena se quedó platicando con Renee. En eso suena el teléfono y Renee lo levanta

- Serena – dice – ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Estás disfrutando de tu luna de miel? – al escucharlo Neherenia se enfurece, pero trata de disimularlo, pues quiere saber más, ahora que ellos se han unido tiene que buscar el medio para separarlos definitivamente no iba permitir que Serena le quitara a Darién

- Hola Renee, solo hablé para saludarlos y si estoy con Darién, me trajo a un lugar fantástico, me tendré que poner a trabajar para ayudarlo a pagar porque se está gastando una fortuna –

- Me alegro por ti Serena, hermana, aquí está Rei, quiere hablar contigo

- De acuerdo Renee, pásame a Rei – Renee le cede el teléfono a la morena

- Serena, amiga es verdad lo que dice Renee, que te fuiste a tu luna de miel – pregunta Rei

- Si Rei, por fin Darién y yo podemos disfrutar nuestro amor pese a todos lo que lo están impidiendo – Neherenia no puede más y le arrebate el teléfono a Rei

- Serena te vas arrepentir, tú me prometiste dejar a Darién para que este pudiera ser libre –

- Neherenia – dice la rubia, pero en eso viene entrando Darién y le pide el teléfono, ella se lo da y escucha todos los atropellos que la morena le dice a su esposa

- Sabes Neherenia, me da gusto confirmar lo que sabía – le dice Darién – pero sabes, Serena si cumplió su trató, pero yo se lo impedí, porque escúchame muy bien aun si hubieses logrado tu propósito, jamás, me escuchas, jamás estaría contigo – le dice fuertemente y le cuelga el teléfono

- Lo siento Serena, pero Neherenia tiene que entender que es a ti a quien amo – le dice Darién mientras la abraza

- y yo te amo a ti Darién – y le da un dulce beso

- Apenas puedo creer que me ames – le dice el moreno

- Pues créelo, porque por ti soy capaz de dar la vida, te amo, cómo jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien –

- Disculpa la pregunta, mi amor, pero tengo que hacerlo ¿Me quieres más que lo que quisiste a Seiya? –

- No – le dice la chica seriamente

- ¿No?

- No, a Seiya lo quise, pero a ti te amo, cosa que no llegue a sentir por él, te lo juro, a Seiya jamás lo ame, tú eres mi primer y gran amor – dice Serena mientras le da un beso

- Me haces muy feliz Serena, en realidad soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Por su parte Neherenia estaba furiosa cuando salió del penthouse mientras decía – los dos se van arrepentir, lo juro – después regresó a la hacienda donde se encontró con Rubeus

- ¿Qué pasa Neherenia? –

- Pasa de que Darién y Serena están de Luna de Miel, tengo que buscar la manera de separarlos -

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Neherenia? – exclama molesto Rubeus

- Acaso estás sordo, que ellos están en su luna de miel, están juntos, después de todos mis intentos para separarlos, pensé que chantajeándola para que abandonara a Darién iba a dar resultado, pero no cómo Darién se enteró – dice ella

- Lo único que podemos hacer es que el vuelva a dudar de su cariño –

- Lo sé, pero ahora que ella le ha demostrado que lo ama será más difícil –

- No si le mostramos lo contrario –

- Eso será difícil, ella lo ama – de eso estoy segura

- Neherenia, me extraña que siendo marquesa no sepas mover el abanico –

- Rubues, no te entiendo –

- Estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma de separarlos y si me necesitas ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo –

- Lo sé Rubues, sobre todo que esa separación nos ayudaría mucho, pues tú te quedarías con Serena y yo con Darién

- si mi querida Neherenia, así sería –

Neherenia estuvo caminando hasta que se topa con Neflyte

- Señorita Neherenia, de verdad que el destino se empeña en unirnos –

- Neflyte, cállate, no estoy de humor –

- Acaso su humor se relaciona con Darién, la verdad señorita se debería resignar a que él no será para a usted –

- te dije que te callaras, si de alguna manera él viera que ella es una interesada

- Uy señorita, eso estaría difícil, a menos que estuviera en cámara escondida donde la filmara todo el día .

- gracias Neflyte, me acabas de dar una idea – en eso ella se vuelve a ir a la ciudad, llega a una casa algo extraña, toca en ella y le abre la puerta un hombre atractivo bastante entrado en años

- Neherenia, que milagro, viniste para recodar buenos épocas

- No mi querido Gerard, vine a pedirte un favor, por supuesto que te lo pagaré

- de que manera Neherenia –

- Dime la cantidad –

- Primero tengo que saber de qué se trata –

- Muy sencillo, tienes que hacer un video, pero lo tienes que modificar haciendo parecer que la "protagonista es una interesada"

- No te entiendo, podías explicarte mejor – Neherenia le explicó con lujo de detalles lo que quería, un video donde Serena dijera que solo había engañado a Darién porque sabía que él era el rico heredero de don Kiriyama

- Muy Neherenia, pero lo importante es hacer que ella diga las palabras adecuadas

- Eso jamás lo hará, ella lo ama, jamás lo diría

- Lo importante es que diga las palabras que queremos, después se pueden poner en el orden que queremos y con eso obtendremos el video deseado

- No te preocupe, yo haré que diga lo que tiene que decir –

- Entonces avísame para hacer este trabajo –

- Te avisaré más pronto de lo que te imaginas, me urge este video

Por su parte Serena y Darién seguían disfrutando de su Luna de miel, en ese momento se encontraban a las orillas del lago

- Vamos Serena, entremos en el agua

- No Darién, estoy algo cansada

- Me vas a dejar aquí solito – dijo él haciendo un puchero – si no vienes puede venir otra mujer y hacerme compañía – le dijo bromeando

- ¿En verdad harías eso? – cuestionó Serena

- Ponme a prueba y verás – volvió a bromear el chico. En eso Serena se acerca junto a él le da un beso y le dices – en ese caso yo también me busco compañía – estaba por irse, pero Darién la abrazó y le dio un beso sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura – mi amor, sólo quería que estés junto a mí – y volvió a besarla, haciendo que ese beso se tornará demasiado tentador, por lo que la chica al separarse le dice muy sonrojada – Darién, no me sigas besando de esa forma, porque acabaríamos haciendo el amor aquí

- Serena, no te preocupes, esta parte del lago es privada, nadie puede entrar

- Pero Darién, esto costará una fortuna – dice asustada la chica, pero Darién la vuelve a besar rompiendo las defensas de la chica y le dice - no te preocupes, es una promoción que le dan a los recién casados, además es justo lo que quiero hacerte el amor – después de ese momento ambos se amaron dentro del agua, después de satisfacerse él la abraza tiernamente – te amo, Serena, estos días a tu lado han sido maravillosos

- Darién, tengo miedo – le dice abrazándolo

- ¿Por qué mi amor? – le pregunta el chico

- De que esta felicidad sea pasajera, ahora que he sido tuya, no podría resistir estar lejos de ti y tengo miedo de que nos separen

- Eso no pasará nunca Serena, siempre estarás a mi lado

- ¿Es una promesa?

- si Serena, es una promesa – y le da un beso para sellarla

Por su parte Neherenia hablaba con Rubeus

- Necesito tu ayuda para separar a Serena de Darién

- Si es así, cuenta con mi ayuda, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – la pelinegra le contó el plan que tenía, al terminar él le dice – me parece perfecto, pero además de eso, tendrías que ir a ver a la familia de Serena, sobre todo a la madre para decirle que Darién es rico, así cuando Darién vea el video, le puedes decir que la madre lo sabía todo, cuando él vaya a preguntarle ella dirá que si

- Tienes razón Rubeus, eso haremos, al fin podremos separar a Serena de Darién

- Eso dalo por hecho Neherenia, una vez separados, haré todo lo posible para ella se case conmigo

- No lo creo Rubeus, ella sólo se casaría contigo si tuvieras dinero, claro con la madre que te ayude, porque esa señora la vende al mejor postor y tú mi querido Rubeus, no tienes ni en que caerte muerto

- Algún día Neherenia mi suerte va a cambiar y podré comprarme hembras como Serena, te lo aseguro

- Eso me gustaría verlo, pues si Serena se casa contigo, será lo mejor que me pueda pasar

- Entonces muy pronto lo verás

Después de varios días Serena y Darién regresan a la hacienda

- Por fin mi amor estamos en nuestro hogar – dice Serena alegremente mientras lo besa

- Si Serena, estamos en nuestra casa, pero tengo que ir a ver a don Kiriyama

- Mi amor, ¿no puedes esperar un poco?

- Serena, estuvimos fuera más de una semana

- Por favor Darién, quédate un rato más

- De acuerdo mi amor, pero sólo un rato

- No importa Darién, con ese pequeño rato me conformo – lo empieza a besar, con sus manos le acaricia el pecho por encima de su camisa

- Creo que tenías razón me conviene quedarme – le dice mientras la abraza y la conduce a la recámara para amarse libremente. Después de haberse demostrado el gran amor que se tenían Darién se ducha y se va a ver a su padre

- Darién, al fin vienes

- Padre, estoy feliz, Serena me demostró que me quiere, creo que debo decirle la verdad

- No Darién, por favor espérate a que se cumpla el plazo, lo mejor es que a pesar de todo, ella compruebe que te ama a ti, no a tu dinero

- Pero papá ya te dije, estoy seguro que ella me ama

- Darién, no tiene nada de malo lo que te estoy pidiendo, te lo suplico hijo, al menos dame gusto en esta petición

- de acuerdo papá, le diré a Serena que soy tu hijo después de que el plazo se cumpla

Mientras tanto Serena había ido a hacer las compras debido a que no había nada en la despensa en el camino se encuentra con Rubeus

- Serena, qué gusto verte por aquí

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo

- ¿Por qué Serena? Si sabes que con un solo sí, te daría los lujos que jamás te imaginaste

- Pues para tu información, yo amo a mi esposo

- Pero te casaste con él pensando que era hijo de don Kiriyama

- Eso fue al principio, además, me alegro que sólo sea un simple capataz y no hijo de don Kiriyama, porque es doloroso pensar que te quieren por tu dinero y no por lo que eres

- Si Darién fuera rico, tus sueños se verían cumplidos ¿o me equivoco?

- Mi sueño ya está cumplido, porque era vivir con Darién, amándonos y con tu permiso te dejo

- Nos seguimos viendo Serena, porque sé que algún día te casarás conmigo

- Te equivocas Rubeus, amo a Darién y sólo quiero vivir a su lado para siempre

- Entonces ¿el dinero no te interesa?

- Para nada, tengo suficiente con lo que Darién gana con su sueldo de capataz – la chica se aleja furiosa, pero recuerda que pronto será la hora de la comida y se alegra porque verá a su esposo, así que va rápido a su casa para preparar la comida

Momentos después estaba terminando de cocinar y llega Darién

- Hola mi amor

- Darién – le dice mientras corre abrazarlo para darle un beso

- ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunta el chico

- Siempre mi amor ¿y tú?

- Para nada

- ¡Que dices Darién!

- que no puedo extrañarte, porque te llevo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón – y le da un beso – pero creo que primero voy a exigir mi postre y después la comida – le dice mientras la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la recámara

- Darién, creo que me estás acostumbrando demasiado a ti – le dice la chica entre suspiros

- Eso es lo que quiero Serena, que te acostumbre a mí – mientras se funde nuevamente

Momentos después ambos se encuentran comiendo

- Darién, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero temo que te enojes –

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? –

- Es por Rubeus, no me deja en paz, y tengo miedo de que te lleguen con los chismes y eso provoque que nos peleemos – le dice la chica con la cabeza baja

-Serena, amor – le dice mientras le toma el mentón y le levanta la cara para verla a los ojos – gracias por la confianza, y no te preocupes, hablaré con Rubeus para que te deje en paz

- pero Darién, eso puede hacer que te despidan – le dice la chica preocupada

- Por favor cálmate, sólo hablaré con Rubeus o en su caso con don Kiriyama

- Te amo Darién, nunca lo olvides

Por su parte Neherenia y Rubeus se encontraban con Gerard

- ¿Pudiste hacer algo?

- ¡Aquí tienes tu video! – le dice Gerard

- Gracias, con esto muy pronto Darién será mío

-Y Serena será para mí

Ambos se fueron: Rubeus a la hacienda y Neherenia con Ikuko, sin embargo Darién se encontraba hablando con su padre

- debes decirle a Rubeus que deje en paz a tu esposa

- Darién, creo que tu esposa miente, no creo que Rubeus le falte al respeto, no te olvides que ella es una interesada, aunque tú digas que te ame, mi opinión sigue siendo que es una interesada

- Padre, ya te dije me he dado cuenta que Serena me ama, eso no se puede fingir

- No te creas hijo, hay algunas que si logran hacerlo

- Dime una sola – Kiriyama estaba por decirle que su madre había sido eso pero llega Rubues

- Contigo quería hablar – le dice Darién al recién llegado

- Pues tú dirás

- ¡quiero que dejes en paz a mi esposa! – le ordena furioso

- Pero si ella es la que me busca y te lo puedo demostrar

- No te creo

- Pues entérate por ti mismo – le dice Rubeus mientras le entrega el video

Darién pone el video y ve a Serena junto con Rubeus hablando, pero le habían cambiado las frases, en el video Serena le decía a Rubeus que sabía que Darién era el heredero, por eso se había entregado a él, que jamás lo habría hecho si pensara que era un simple capataz

- Ese video es falso – dice Darién contrariado

- no me creas, pero pregúntale a Ikuko, ella sabe que tú eres el hijo de don Kiriyama por eso dejo que Serena se entregara a ti

- Ahora mismo lo haré

Pero desgraciadamente Neherenia ya le había dicho a Ikuko la verdad sobre Darién, por lo que cuando llega el pelinegro Ikuko lo trata muy bien, como lo hacía antes de que supiera de que era un simple capataz, cuando Darién le pregunta que desde cuando lo sabía ella le responde que poco después, pero Serena le había pedido que fingieran hasta que ambos fueran marido y mujer por lo que no tenía que seguir fingiendo ya más. Darién sale furioso y con el corazón destrozado, pues seguía amando a Serena, pero no podía perdonarle el engaño.

continuará

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, si a lo mejor me quieran matar, pero posiblemente tenga que separar a mi linda pareja de nuevo, pero es necesario para que el amor triunfe y sobre todo para que no quede ninguna duda, lo único malo es que sólo dos capitulos de amor, bueno al menos por el momento, por que les aseguro que habrá momentos románticos en la pareja aunque esten separados, además estamos en la recta final y no sufran el amor siempre triunfa

quiero agradecerles sus reviews a: **Anahi liliana, Ana gabriela, Annete Chiba, Anyreth, Emeraude Serenety, lerrine, liebende Lesung, Marijo de Chiba, mary, nydga, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) a todas por su preferencia asi como aquellas que de me tienen en sus alertas y en sus favoritos, muchas gracias les mando un beso. Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer que hayan sugerido este fic para los mejore fic de SM, en realidad me siento muy halagada, GRACIAS

abrazos y besos

Cherrie SA

27 de julio de 2009


	17. La desaparicion de Kiryama

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 17. La desaparición de Kiriyama**

Serena se encontraba preocupada, pues desde que Darién salió después de la comida no había regresado y ya se había hecho de noche, y su esposo no regresaba, por lo que salió para ir a la casa de don Kiriyama a buscarlo, al llegar se topo con Luna

- Disculpe señora Luna, ¿no ha visto a Darién? – preguntó preocupada

- No Señora – dijo fríamente

- Gracias – y estaba por salir de la casa cuando ve Artemis

- Niña Serena ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?

- Estoy buscando a Darién, ya es tarde y no ha ido a dormir – respondió tratando de contener sus lágrimas

- No se preocupe, de seguro don Kiriyama lo mando a la ciudad, pero vamos le acompaño a su casa

- Gracias Don Artemis, en realidad usted y la Señora Kayuga han sido los únicos amables en este lugar, si no amara a Darién como lo amo, creo que no lo hubiese soportado – decía tristemente la rubia

- Lo sé niña, usted ama mucho al joven Darién, sólo espero que él se dé cuenta de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dice el señor

- él sabe que lo amo, Artemis, acabamos de llegar de nuestra Luna de miel – decía la chica y sus ojos brillaban

- Sin embargo niña Serena, hay muchas envidias alrededor de ustedes, su amor siempre será puesto a prueba – dijo con voz ensombrecida

- Artemis me asustas, tu voz parece como presagiaras que va a ocurrir algo y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perder a Darién

- Niña, no se preocupe, él amor entre el joven Darién y usted es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que pasará todas las pruebas

- Gracias Artemis – en eso llegaron a la casa de donde vivía la pareja

- descanse niña Serena, lo más seguro es que hasta mañana llegue el niño Darién

- Buenas noches Artemis

- buenas noches niña

Serena entró a su casa un poco más calmada, en tanto lejos de ahí en el Milenio de Plata Darién se encontraba furioso, pues pensó nuevamente que Serena lo había engañado

Al otro día muy temprano Serena se levantaba cuando escuchan que abren la puerta

-Darién – le dice mientras lo abraza, pero el joven se libra de ese abrazo - ¿Qué pasa Darién? - pues ve al chico muy serio

- Nuevamente me engañaste Serena, te entregaste a mí por dinero –

- No te entiendo Darién, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me entregué a ti por dinero?

- No te hagas – le grita furioso – tú sabías que soy el hijo de don Kiriyama – al escucharlo Serena se queda asombrada ante tal revelación

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Cómo que eres el hijo de don Kiriyama? – pregunta Serena viéndolo muy extrañada por sus palabras

- De verdad que eres una excelente actriz, ahora me vas a decir que no lo sabías – le dice irónicamente

- De que me hablas Darién no te entiendo, explícame eso de que eres hijo de don Kiryama – le dice llorando mientras se acerca a él

- No me vas a envolver con tus mentiras, esta vez no, Serena, lárgate no quiero verte – y se voltea de espaldas, pues teme ser débil ante las lágrimas de la rubia

- Darién, no entiendo lo que pasa, pero por favor, no me separes de tu lado – le dice la chica que lo abraza por la espalda, pero Darién se aleja de ella zafándose del abrazo

- Ya te lo dije, quiero que te vayas, no soporto estar cerca de ti –

- Entonces todas tus promesas – lloraba la rubia

- Las promesas se cumplen cuando hay amor, pero a ti sólo te interesa el dinero, como siempre

- Pero Darién, cómo puedes decir que me interesa el dinero, te conté como sucedieron las cosas en nuestra luna de miel, tú sabes muy bien que fuiste el primero

- Claro te entregaste a mí, porque te convenía, no porque me amaras

- yo te amo Darién, pero veo que tu amor por mí no es tan grande como dice tenerme

- Serena, tu amor se mide en pesos, y realmente ya no me interesas, al fin obtuve de ti lo que quería, ahora lárgate, te doy una hora para que te vayas de aquí sino yo te saco a la fuerza – Darién se fue de la casa dejando a Serena hecha un mar de llanto

Estaba por salir y se topa con Artemis – Niño Darién, que bueno que ya llegó la niña Serena estaba muy preocupada por usted

- No me menciones a esa mujer, ella se va hoy de aquí – y se aleja dejando sorprendido a Artemis, que entra y ve a Serena llorando

- Niña, ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo entiendo Artemis, Darién me corrió de la casa me dijo que era una interesada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue me dijo que es el hijo de Don Kiriyama ¿es verdad eso?

- me temo que si niña

- Él piensa que yo sabía que él es rico, pero le juro don Artemis que no es verdad, yo quiero a Darién no me importa si es hijo de don Kiriyama o un simple capataz, pero él no me cree

- Lo sé, niña sé que usted lo ama y no le interesa su dinero, pero se me hace que al joven Darién le han envenenado el alma, y por lo que sucedió el día de su boda, le hizo una herida profunda, déjeme averiguar que pasó y le digo –

- No tengo tiempo Artemis, Darién me dio una hora para marcharme – en eso estaba entrando la señora Kaguoya

- Serena, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que Darién te dio una hora para marcharse? – dijo con fingida angustia

- Señora Kaguya, Darién me corrió piensa que sólo estoy interesada en su dinero, pero eso no es cierto – dice la rubia mientras se abraza a ella y llorando le cuenta lo que pasó

- Serena, hija, te ayudó a recoger tus cosas, lo mejor es darle tiempo al tiempo, después de unos días las cosas se aclararan entre ustedes

- Usted ¿lo cree?

- Estoy segura Serena – _"pero ojalá no suceda, porque ver sufrir al hijo de Don Kiriyama es algo que quería, es una lástima que él no se haya dado cuenta de que todos los problemas entre ustedes nada mas son una intriga para separarlos, lo que es perfecto para mis planes"_

Serena se va con ella, pero está muy triste, exactamente Darién llega a la hora y ve que Serena se ha ido, y se pone a llorar en la cama, en eso ve una blusa que la chica había olvidado, la abraza mientras decía llorando – ¿Por qué nunca me amaste Serena? – en eso oye que alguien entra, se limpia los ojos y se dirige a la sala era Neherenia

- Darién, por lo visto ya corriste de tu casa a Serena, pero es una lástima que ella no se haya ido del pueblo como supongo le pediste

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Está con la Señora Kaguya, estoy segura que está esperando que pase un poco de tiempo para volver a enredarte – le dice con toda la cizaña del mundo haciendo enfurecer al chico que se va a buscar a su esposa

Por otra parte Rubeus y Neflyte estaban felices, pues su plan del testamento falso ya estaba listo, afortunadamente para ellos, Don Kiriyama había pedido el cambio del testamento, por lo que pudieron realizar sus malévolos planes

- Ahora solo falta que Don Kiriyama muera – dice Neflyte

- Eso no, es mi padre – dice Rubues – primero tiene que reconocerme públicamente

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- Ya veremos que haremos Neflyte

- Como digas Rubeus

En casa de Kaguya, Serena se estaba alistando para irse definitivamente, no quería cerca de Darién le dolía el que no creyera en ella estaba por salir cuando Darién se le para enfrente

- Te dije que tenías una hora para marcharse – de una manera fría y dura, pero lo que más le dolió a Serena fue su mirada, tan llena de rencor

- Ya me iba – le dice orgullosa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dice doña Kaguya a Darién – esta es mi casa, no tienes derecho a venir a insultar a mis invitados

- Pues debería cuidar a quien invita a su casa, porque esta "señorita" es una mentirosa e interesada, si usted fuera hombre de seguro que ya se le hubiera insinuado – dice lleno de rencor

- Cállate Darién – le grita Serena – no tienes derecho a insultarme

- Tengo todo el derecho Serena, no se te olvide que te vendiste a mí –

- Por lo visto los Chiba sólo saben ofender a las mujeres que lo aman, de tal padre, tal hijo, su padre también fue un verdadero canalla, nunca supo apreciar el amor verdadero que le ofrecían lo cambio por alguien que no valía la pena –

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –

-pregúntale a tu padre, y ahora con tu permiso, me voy con Serena, bastante afectada está la pobre para que vengas a ofenderla en Mi Casa – Kaguya agarra a Serena y se la lleva, Darién atónito ve como se suben al auto y se marchan, al hacerlos siente que su corazón se parte en mil pedazos, amaba a su esposa, pero tenía dudas del amor de ella, pues una parte no quería aceptar que ella se fuera, pero otra le dolía lo que había visto en el video

Por su parte Hotaru estaba en la sala de su casa, cuando ve el video, lo pone y al verlo se da cuenta de que hay cosas que no cuadran, como por ejemplo que la boca de Serena permanecía cerrada y se oía su voz, "_Esto está muy raro"_ pensaba la chica, pero si le digo algo a Darién no me va a creer, será mejor que investigue en eso llega Neherenia

- ¿Qué haces Hotaru?

- Hola Neherenia, nada, solo que este video que le trajiste a Darién lo noto muy extraño, lo mandaré a analizar – al oírlo Neherenia se pone nerviosa, pero no se lo da a notar a Hotaru

- ¿Qué raro que lo digas Hotaru? Pues es un video casero

- Aun así Neherenia – dice la hermanita de Darién y se lleva el video a su cuarto mientras Neherenia se queda pensando _"Tengo que rescatar ese video, no puedo permitir que se den cuenta de que es falso" _

Serena llegaba a su casa al hacerlo Ikuko la recibe alegremente

- Hija ¡que milagro! ¿Dónde está Darién?

- Él no va a venir mamá, Darién y yo nos vamos a separar

- ¡Que dices! ¿Cómo que te vas a separar de él? No puedes

- Mamá, Darién es hijo de don Kiriyama y piensa que lo sabía antes de entregarme a él, me corrió de su lado

- Pues yo no sé cómo le vas hacer Serena, pero te vas nuevamente a la hacienda y no regresas hasta que te reconcilies con él

- No lo voy hacer madre, si él no me cree es su problema, pero por mucho que ame a Darién no me pienso rebajar

Al poco rato Serena va a visitar a Rei

- Serena, ¡qué milagro! Te hacía en la hacienda con Darién – pero se da cuenta de la tristeza de la rubia – ¿Qué pasó Serena? – por lo cual la chica le cuenta todo lo que pasó

- Ahora Rei, tengo que conseguir trabajo y alejarme de Darién, por mucho que lo ame no voy a permitir que me vuelva a insultar

- Sabes Serena, hay un trabajo en un lugar cerca de aquí

- ¿En serio Rei?

- Si y lo mejor es que el trabajo incluye un lugar para vivir

- ¿Me acompañarías a verlo?

- Por supuesto – ambas chicas van a preguntar, y aceptan a Serena temporalmente

- Te aceptamos, pero sólo es por un mes, después de ahí, si vemos que eres apta te tendríamos que hacer unas pruebas, sobre todo es importante que no estés embarazada

- ¿Embarazada?

- Así es, debido a la naturaleza del trabajo, no aceptamos mujeres embarazadas

- No creo estarlo – dijo la rubia pero pensó "_Dios mío, en todo este tiempo que estuve con Darién no nos cuidamos, no sé que voy hacer si quedo embarazada, aunque si las circunstancias fueran distintas nada me daría más gusto que tener un hijo de Darién" _

Al salir Rei le pregunta – Serena supongo que te cuidaste en tu Luna de miel – sin embargo la rubia se queda callada

- Serena, amiga, ¿Qué vas a hacer si tienes un hijo de Darién?

- No lo sé Rei, pero cómo están las cosas temo que él piense que me embaracé a propósito

Darién y don Kiriyama se encontraban platicando

- Hijo ¿te vas a divorciar de ella?

- Si Padre, de hecho ya hablé con el abogado, no quiero estar ningún minuto más atado a esa mujer

- Me parece correcto

- Si le dije al abogado, que sea lo más rápido posible, que no importa pagar lo que sea, pero que me vea libre de esa arribista – decía el chico tristemente. En eso llega Hotaru

- ¿te piensas divorciar?

- Si Hotaru, ya hablé con el abogado mañana empezará con los trámites

- Darién, creo que deberías esperar un poco más

- Hotaru, hija, Darién hizo lo correcto

- Cómo digas padre

Por su parte Serena había ido a ver al Malaquite Aino

- Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres Serena –

- Si don Malaquite, Darién no confía en mí, lo mejor será que nos divorciemos pero no quiero nada de él, no quiero darle ningún motivo para reprocharme que recibí dinero de él

- Pero es tu derecho Serena, además todavía hay que ver si no hay hijos

- Si llego a tener un hijo, será sólo mío, veré como lo mantengo, trabajaré en lo que sea necesario

- De acuerdo hija, pero si algún día necesitas trabajo, recuerda que te puedo contratar en la oficina, a Mina le haría bien que la ayudaras

- Gracias don Malaquite, por lo pronto ya conseguí uno le dejo los datos, pues mañana me voy a él, es fuera de la ciudad

- Te deseo mucha suerte hija

- gracias don Malaquite

Pasó una semana y Darién recibió la llamada de su abogado

- Disculpe Señor, estuve hablando con el abogado de su esposa

- No me digas que te pidió una fortuna para darme el divorcio

- Nada de eso, de hecho ella también había puesto una demanda, el divorcio se hará de común acuerdo pero tiene que presentarse en las juntas de avenencia

- Es necesario

- Me temo que sí

- y cuantas juntas son

- Tres

Por su parte Malaquite también le avisaba a Serena de las juntas

- ¿Qué pasa si no voy a la junta?

- el divorcio se atrasaría y se complicaría

- Pero ¿se tienen que dar las tres?

- Si quieres puedo hacer lo necesario para que sea uno y después sería una para firmar el divorcio

- se lo agradecería Don Malaquite

Volviendo a la hacienda, a pesar de que Darién ya se había separado de Serena los problemas con su padre no se acababan

- Darién, Explícame el porqué le quieres pasar una pensión a Serena a caso ella te la pidió

- No padre, pero después de todo, no quiero que pase privaciones

- No quieres que pase privaciones o que se vuelva a vender al mejor postor. Darién olvídala no te conviene

- No puedo padre, por más que lo intento, no puedo, la sigo amando, no me importa que ella sea una interesada

- No te entiendo hijo, pero me preocupa que te pueda envolver nuevamente en las juntas

- Eso no va a pasar padre, le dije a Saory que me acompañara

- Pero Darién, mi amigo Yamagi, me ha dicho que Saory está enamorada de ti, si le pides que te acompañe, puede pensar otra cosa

- No te entiendo, papá últimamente todo lo que hago te parece mal

- No hijo, pero es que eres tan terco, tanto Rubeus como yo estamos preocupados

- Ya sabía, tenía que estar Rubeus metido en esto, no te das cuenta padre que él es un interesado

- Por favor Darién, ese muchacho es bueno

- No lo creo padre, él solo quiere separarnos

- entiéndelo, Darién, él es un chico huérfano, creció sin el cariño de una familia, la única que conoce somos nosotros, se preocupa

- Espero que pronto te des cuenta de que Rubeus no es lo que parece

- Darién, el que estés así por Serena, no te da derecho a pensar mal de Rubeus

- Mejor me voy papá, sino acabaremos peleados – Darién se marcha, Don Kiriyama se queda muy triste, pues no quería estar peleado con su hijo por lo que sale de paseo, al hacerlo se encuentra con Rubeus

- Don Kiriyama ¿Qué le pasa? – cuestiona preocupado el pelirrojo

- Me volví a pelar con Darién - expresa triste el señor

- En verdad Darién es un desconsiderado – dice molesto

- No es eso Rubues, lo que pasa que lo de Serena lo tiene de mal humor, además creo que tiene celos de ti

- ¿Celos de mí?

- Si Rubeus, pero ya se le pasará

- Don Kiriyama, no cree que Darién dejaría de sentir celos por mi si le dice la verdad

- ¿de qué verdad hablas Rubeus?

- De que soy su hijo bastardo

- ¡qué cosas dices muchacho!

- Porque lo niega, sus acciones me han demostrado que soy su hijo bastardo, además la persona que me crío me dio a entender que mis padres estaban cerca de mí, usted siempre se preocupó, por lo que todo indica que soy su hijo bastardo

- No Rubeus, te equivocas

- ¡Porque no lo quiere aceptar! – dice el pelirrojo mientras lo zarandea, en eso Don Kiriyama se tropieza y cae golpeándose la cabeza con una roca dejándolo inconsciente, Rubeus se asusta y va a ver a Neflyte, cuando llegan se dan cuenta de que el viejo, está muy mal

- lo mejor será que lo matemos – dice Neflyte

- No podemos, es mi padre, aunque no quiera reconocerlo –

- Pues lo podemos llevar a la cueva que está en la cañada, esa que sólo tú y yo conocemos

- Pero necesita atención médica

- No te preocupes, conozco a una curandera, llevamos a tu padre y voy a buscar a la curandera después le damos dinero para que se largue, afortunadamente ella quiere irse de aquí

- entonces hagámoslo Rubeus – ambos hombres agarran a don Kiriyama y se lo llevan a la cueva ahí con mucho cuidado lo cambian de ropa a sugerencia de Neflyte, después de unas horas llega este con la curandera, que después de limpiarle las heridas y ponerles unos ungüentos se marcha, pero Neflyte la acompaña para que tome un camión y se marche del lugar, el castaño regresa a la cueva

-Debemos hacer pasar a don Kiriyama por muerto, dame su ropa – Rubeus le da la ropa a Neflyte, después se va adentro del bosque y prepara la escena de tal manera que parezca que un animal atacó al viejo

Amanecía y Darién estaba en la habitación de su departamento estaba nervioso pues ese día iba a volver a ver a Serena, el amor de su vida, en eso escucha el timbre y va abrir

- Darién, ¿no estás listo? Apúrate debemos llegar a la junta

- No te preocupes Saory, en unos minutos más estaré listo – Momentos más tarde Darién y Saory estaban entrando al juzgado Serena estaba en la sala de espera con un traje sastre blanco, se veía demacrada, pero muy linda, al verla Saory se cuelga de Darién, Serena trata de mantenerse relajada, por lo que se volteó para que Darién no viera que unas lágrimas asomaban por sus bellos ojos, afortunadamente la acompañaba su amiga Rei

- Serena, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si Rei, pero no le voy a dar el gusto a Darién de verme sufrir

- Serena, creo que deberías hablar con él, explicarle las cosas

- ¿para qué Rei? Si él me considera una interesada –

- pero Serena, tú lo amas

- Si Rei, pero no sé si él me ame, además míralo ya encontró con quien consolarse – dice celosa, en ese momento entra la juez, el señor y la señora Chiba pueden pasar con sus abogados. Ambos entran dejando a Saory y Rei en la sala de espera, pero la primera se aleja para hacer una llamada

- Así es amiga, estoy segura que Darién se divorciará, hubieses visto la cara que puso la tipa, pero tú sabes, cuando uno se enoja pierde y eso es lo que quiero de Serena, que pierda, que pierda a Darién para siempre

Dentro de la oficina de la juez se llevaba la junta

- Supongo que saben porque nos encontramos acá – cuestionaba la juez ambos asiente – Se que piensan que el divorcio es la mejor solución, pero saben, muchas veces la decisión la toman por un disgusto bastante grande, y no sería justo que un gran amor termine por culpa de ello

- No creo que haya amor, Señora Juez, cuando a uno sólo lo ven con signos de pesos – dice Darién burlonamente

- Pues sabe señora Juez, tampoco creo que haya amor cuando no existe la confianza, y sobre todo cuando hacen promesas que rompen fácilmente – dice la rubia muy seria

- Las promesas se cumplen cuando existe amor no interés – repite Darién por lo que empezó una pequeña pelea de dimes y diretes, por lo que la juez los calla – por lo que veo, existen amor entre ustedes, pero no hablan de sus problemas, los dejaremos solos para que hablen, ella se levanta y junto con los abogados salen del privado, al verlos salir Saory se pone nerviosa, pues sabe que sus planes se pueden venir abajo.

Lejos de ahí Luna estaba preocupada pues Don Kiriyama no había llegado a dormir, tanto Darién como Hotaru habían salido, Darién por lo de su junta y Hotaru había ido a la capital del país con el pretexto de ver la escuela donde iba estudiar, pero fue a ver un especialista en video, por lo que cuando llegó a su hogar se encuentra con Luna toda angustiada

- Luna ¿Qué te sucede?

- Niña Hotaru, su padre no vino a dormir y no aparece por ningún lado

- ¿Qué dices Luna?

- Que tu padre desapareció, se organizó una búsqueda

En la oficina del juez Darién y Serena se encontraban solos, ninguno de los dos hablaba en eso Darién le dice – No sé porque nos dejaron solos, si ya no hay nada entre nosotros –

- En eso tienes razón Darién, todo acabó entre nosotros, tú lo acabaste con tu desconfianza

- ¿yo? Pero si fuiste tú, que jamás me quisiste –

- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Jamás me entregaría a un hombre sin amarlo, lo sabes muy bien

- Bueno depende de lo que ames de él, porque puedes amar su dinero – en eso Serena le da una bofetada y Darién la sujeta de los hombros y le dice – No te queda el papel de digna – y la besa al separarse, Serena le dice - ¿Por qué me besaste? –

- No te preocupes Querida, te pagaré por ese beso

- Eres un desgraciado – y le vuelve a dar otra bofetada – cuanto antes nos divorciemos mejor

- Tienes razón Serena, lo mejor es estar lejos de ti –

En eso entra la juez – ¿pudieron resolver sus diferencias?

- No Señora, se equivocó no hay amor entre nosotros, sólo un profundo resentimiento – dice la rubia esforzándose por no llorar delante de su esposo

- Bueno, señores, la primera siempre es la más difícil

- No deseo otra junta – dice la rubia – sólo quiero el divorcio

- En ese caso, dentro de una semana pueden venir a firmar los papeles

- Gracias – dice la rubia y sale del privado ante la atónita mirada del chico, pues jamás se esperó la reacción de ella de no querer otra junta

- vámonos Rei – dice la rubia y se va junto con su amiga y Malaquite Aino

Saory entra al privado

-Darién ¿Qué pasó?

- Todo termino Saory, en una semana Serena y yo firmaremos los papeles de divorcio

- Lo siento Darién, pero sabemos que es lo mejor – dice fingiendo dolor, pero piensa _"Sobre todo lo mejor para mí, porque así todo afligido, estás vulnerable y cuando Rubeus haga su parte te tendré en mis manos"_ – porque no nos vamos Darién, el chico asiente y se deja guiar por la chica

Al llegar al departamento Darién habla a su casa y Hotaru le contesta

- Darién tienes que venir rápido, nuestro padre desapareció – Hotaru le explica rápidamente lo que sucede en la hacienda, por lo que el pelinegro le dice a Saory – tengo que ir a la hacienda parece que algo grave le pasó a mi padre

- Darién lo siento, te acompaño – fingía tristeza _"Me alegro que Rubeus haya hecho su parte, pues por fin Darién será mío"_ ambos parten a la hacienda

Serena llegaba a casa de los Aino donde se encontraba Renee

- Hermana cómo te fue

- Renee, Darién es un patán – le dice llorando y se abraza a su hermanita

- Serena, creo que Darién sigue dolido, porque no dejas que se den las otras dos juntas, Malaquite lo puede ver

- No Señora Mina, es lo mejor, si Darién no confía en el amor que le tengo no tiene caso seguir casada con él, en eso se para pero le da un mareo

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta Renee

- Creo que de tanta tensión me maree – dice Serena

- Esperemos que sólo sea por el estrés y no por otra cosa hermanita – dice Renee pícaramente

- ¿Qué quieres decir Renee?

- Pues hermana, te fuiste de luna de miel y según nos contaste no salían de la habitación que tal si quedaste embarazada de Darién

- No digas eso Renee, no puedo estar embarazada de Darién "_No ahora que nos vamos a separar"_

continuará

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Hola chicas, Nuevamente aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, si se que a lo mejor algunas me quieran matar, pero asi es la historia (lloro) ellos se separan, pero no se preocupen todo se aclarará tarde o temprano y nuestra linda pareja volverá a estar juntas se lo prometo, además Darien se tiene que dar cuenta de la clase de personas que son Neherenia y Saory, y aprender a confiar en Serena, no puede estar desconfiando de ella todo el tiempo y mas que nada para eso es la separación, ahora si tienen alguna sugerencia son bienvenidas, la espero en con sus reviews

Y hablando de Reviews, quiero agradecerles a aquellas que me enviaron uno en el capitulo anterior: **Annete Chiba, Anyreth, Clau Palacios Emeraude Serenety, lerrine, liebende Lesung, Marijo de Chiba, mary, nikona, paolac78, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, Serena Ramos, SeReNyMoOn, uranusfan, usako de chiba**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) Como siempre recibiran una constestacion para el review, como agradecimiento y sobre todo para aclarar algunas dudas o preguntas que me ponen en ellos, y nuevamente muchas gracias por su cariño a este fic y a una servidora

abrazos y besos a todas las que leen este fic

Cherrie SA

31 de julio de 2009


	18. ¿No soy un Chiba?

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 18. ¿No soy un Chiba?**

Hotaru se encuentra en la hacienda esperando a Darién, tiene cerca de 24 horas que su padre está desaparecido, nadie lo ha visto ni ha podido dar señales de él, Rubeus finge preocupación – Ojalá que Don Kiriyama esté bien – decía a cada rato, más que nada para que los demás se dieran cuenta de su preocupación. En esos momentos llega Darién junto con Saory

- Hotaru, hermana ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, yo tuve que ir arreglar unos asuntos, cuando regresé hoy en la mañana Luna me dijo que nuestro padre no había llegado a dormir

- Pero puede estar en cualquier lado – dice el chico preocupado, tratando de darse ánimos, pues acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba y ahora a su padre

- No Darién, ya lo buscamos por todas partes hasta en los poblados vecinos y nada – decía la chica llorando

- No te preocupes Hotaru, apenas amanezca saldremos a buscar por cada centímetro de estas tierras, no puede estar desaparecido –

- Tengo miedo Darién, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi papá

- Tranquila Hotaru, hay que rezar para que aparezca – decía tranquilizándola

- Gracias hermano, te quiero

-Yo igual

- Creo que será mejor irnos – dice Rubeus y Saory, Darién iba a decir algo pero Hotaru se les adelantó – si es lo mejor, Darién y yo necesitamos estar solos, tenemos cosas de que hablar – cosa que le disgustó a la castaña, pues tenía la intención de quedarse en la hacienda, pero no le quedó otro remedio que irse a la casa de su abuelo, por lo que tanto Rubeus y ella tuvieron que salir

- Que fastidio con Hotaru, pero cuando me case con su hermano ya me las pagará

- Cálmate Saory, recuerda, hay que ser pacientes

- sin embargo veo que tú no lo fuiste

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona asombrado el chico

- Por Don Kiriyama, rápido te deshiciste de él

- Te equivocas Saory, yo jamás le haría daño a mi padre, lo amo, a pesar de que nunca me ha querido reconocer, además me enteré por la Señorita Kaguya que existe una carta, una carta que sale a relucir quien o quienes son los hijos de don Kiriyama, pero no sé, pero escuché que si se encontraba esa carta se descubriría una verdad sobre Darién

- ¿Qué dices Rubeus?

- Que si esa carta aparece, podría ayudarme mucho

- Sabes Rubeus, creo que son cuentos de esa vieja, siempre ha odiado a Don Kiriyama y a sus hijos, a mí se me hace que es por despecho

- Por lo que sea Saory, pero si aparece esa carta me beneficiaría muchísimo

- No sólo a ti Rubeus, también a mí, pues imagínate a Darién, todo desvalido, quedará tan susceptible, ideal para dominarlo a mi antojo

Al otro día muy temprano comenzó la búsqueda de Don Kiriyama, todos empezaron a buscarlo, por supuesto Rubeus y Neflyte participaron en ello para evitar sospechas, pasaba cerca del mediodía cuando dieron un de los que estaban buscando llegó dando una terrible noticia

- Joven Darién, Señorita Hotaru, parece que encontraron a su padre, o mejor dicho las ropas de su padre, todas ensangrentadas y rotas, parece que un animal se lo comió, pero no encontramos su cuerpo

- No, no puede ser – fue el grito de los hermanos, ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar eso significaría que su padre puede estar muerto. Al escuchar la noticia Rubeus también se pone a llorar – Don Kiriyama, él único que me quería no puede estar muerto – sendas lágrimas de cocodrilo le salían al mentiroso joven, pero tenía que fingir, sobre todo cuando se pudiera leer el testamento donde se le quedaría todo a él.

- creo que lo mejor será dar parte a las autoridades de la ciudad, iré al Milenio de Plata para que venga a tomar nota de lo que pasó, pues Darién y Hotaru no están en condiciones – decía el chico, pero su intención era visitar a Ikuko y Serena para empezar a enamorarla, pues su intención era casarse con la rubia

Lejos de ahí Serena se encontraba descansando de su trabajo, y Rei estaba con ella,

- ¿Cómo te fue en la junta de avenencia? ¿Pudiste aclarar las cosas con Darién?

- No Rei, Darién cree que soy una interesada, me dijo cosas horribles – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Que mala noticia Serena, pero espero que Darién se dé cuenta de su error –

- No lo creo Rei, es tan terco, no sé de dónde sacó que me entregue a él por interés

- Se me hace que es una intriga de esa tal Neherenia

- También lo pienso, pero como descubrirla – decía con tristeza la rubia

- Serena, amiga, la verdad siempre sale a relucir –

- Lo sé amiga pero para cuando se descubra tal vez ya haya perdido a Darién –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tengo un presentimiento, un terrible presentimiento –

- Amiga, se me hace que estás así por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero verás que Darién recapacitará y te pedirá perdón –

Por su parte Rubeus había ido al penthouse con el fin de visitar a Serena, sin embargo se llevó la sorpresa de que ella ya no vivía ahí

- Hay Rubeus que pena contigo – dijo Ikuko

- Si Señora Ikuko, lástima que Serena no se encuentre, pues necesitaba platicar con alguien de lo que le paso a mi padre

- Me alarmas Rubeus ¿Qué pasó?

El chico poniendo la cara más triste le dije con fingida aflicción – Mi padre, Don Kiriyama ha muerto, vine a dar parte a las autoridades

- Pobre Muchacho, pero ¿en verdad tu padre está muerto?

- Eso parece, por eso vine a buscar a las autoridades para que den fe del hecho y se pueda leer el testamento – dice el chico mientras Ikuko pensaba "esto nos conviene, pues si Darién hereda la parte que le corresponde, Serena puede sacar una buena tajada" – Rubeus se marcha. En la noche Serena fue a visitar a su familia

- Serena hija, ¡qué bueno que llegas! ¡Tienes que hablarle a Malaquite! – decía la Señora

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué tengo que hablarle al Señor Malaquite? –

- Hija, es que puedes sacarle una buena parte a Darién, de su herencia

- ¿Herencia? Mamá, si para eso falta mucho –

- No hija, Rubues me dijo que Don Kiriyama se murió, Darién es ahora rico –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué se murió el papá de Darién? Debe estar sufriendo mucho – decía la chica tristemente – Pero mamá, yo no pienso sacar provecho de esto, jamás le pelearé nada a Darién, de hecho ya se hicieron los acuerdos del divorcio

- Pero Serena, estás loca, ¿de qué vas a vivir?

- De mi trabajo mamá, no pienso pedirle nada a Darién y darle motivos para creer que soy una interesada, ni que me vuelva a ofender por ese motivo

- Serena, eres una exagerada

- Lo siento mamá, pero creo que mejor me voy no estoy de humor para discutir contigo – después de eso Serena se va a su departamento, pero le preocupaba su esposo, sabía que estaría sufriendo, le hubiese gustado estar con él para confortarlo en esos momentos, pero con tantas mentiras que se habían cernido en torno a ellos no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, sin embargo su amor fue más fuerte que el orgullo y habló a la hacienda

- Buenas noches, ¿con quien desea hablar? – contestó Hotaru

- Hotaru, habla Serena, quisiera saber si… - la rubia se quedó en silencio – disculpa, creo que no debí hablar – dijo Serena después de unos momentos

- Serena, querías decirme que si puedes hablar con Darién, espera un momento, por favor no cuelgues – dice Hotaru, Serena no sabía qué hacer, momentos después escucha al pelinegro al otro lado de la línea

- Diga

- Darién, soy yo Serena, es que acabó de enterar de lo que le paso a don Kiriyama y hablé para preguntarte cómo estás – al escucharla, Darién siente una tranquilidad, en momentos como esos hubiese querido tenerla cerca, pero era demasiado tarde

- No me siento bien Serena – sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando porque Saori cortó la llamada

- Saori ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Darién un tanto extrañado

- Darién, de verdad que eres ingenuo, Serena va a querer aprovecharse de la situación y sacar provecho

- Saori, creo que no tenías derecho a cortar esa llamada – dijo Hotaru molesta – si algo puede animar a mi hermano es hablar con ella

- No lo sé Hotaru, estoy tan confundido – dice Darién – y si lo que dice Saori es verdad

- Pues hacer que Darién la perdone, sobre todo ahora que es el heredero – dice malintencionadamente la castaña

- pues es un riesgo que se tiene que asumir – pero mejor me voy y se va al estudio, ahí verifica el número de donde salió la llamada y se da cuenta que es de un teléfono público "Que raro" piensa la pelinegra "porque Serena no habrá hablado de su casa, espero saberlo"

Por su parte Serena, pensó que se había cortado la llamada, pero al tratar de hablar de nuevo el teléfono sonaba ocupado "¿Qué habrá pasado" se preguntaba una y otra vez Serena

Al otro día Rubeus regresaba a la hacienda con unos señores, después de unos momentos levantaron una acta donde hacía constar que Don Kiriyama había muerto, poco después llegó Saori con su abuelo, para notificar que la lectura del testamento se haría en una semana. En eso entra Luna

- joven Darién, tiene una llamada de su abogado

- Gracias Luna – y fue a contestar

- Señor Darién, sólo hablé para informarle que en dos días tendrá que firmar los papeles de divorcio, el abogado de su esposa pidió que se adelantara unos días

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Si Señor, ese día le informaré cómo quedaron los acuerdos de su divorcio, supongo que quedará satisfecho

- Gracias

En otro lugar una pareja discutía acaloradamente

- Ya no aguantó tus estúpidos celos Esmeralda,

- y dime Seiya, cómo quieres que no tenga celos, si siempre andas coqueteando con cuanta resbalosa se te ponga enfrente

- Siempre he sido así y lo sabías

- Entiende, no quiero que le sonrías a nadie – decía histéricamente la peliverde

- creo que cometí un error al casarme contigo – dijo Seiya muy serio

- No voy a permitir que me dejes –

- Sabes, me voy, no soportó ni un minuto más – el chico de coletas se fue, en realidad sabía que algún día eso iba a suceder, se daba cuenta del error que hizo al decidirse por el dinero en lugar del amor, pues ahora no tenía ni una cosa ni la otra, pues al separarse de Esmeralda sabía que tendría que volver a trabajar, pero cuando se casó con ella perdió a Serena, pues ahora ella se había enamorado de su esposo, estuvo caminando un rato y después fue a ver a su amigo Nicolás

- Seiya, ¡que milagro!

- Nick, puedo pasar la noche en tu departamento, es que el mío lo tengo alquilado, pero he decidido separarme de Esmeralda

- Pues en verdad te tardaste

- Tienes razón, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que el amor es más importante que el dinero, y ahora he perdido a Serena, ella se enamoró de su esposo

- Así es Serena está enamorada de su esposo, lástima que su matrimonio haya terminado

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Serena está libre?

- No te hagas ilusiones Seiya, Serena jamás volverá contigo, ella ama a Darién, además creo que te enteraste que se fueron de Luna de miel, y conociéndola estoy segura que no podrá amar a otra persona que no sea su esposo

-Nicolás, recuerda que ella me amaba y decía que jamás se iba a enamorar pero se enamoró de Darién así que creo que puedo conquistarla

- Seiya, me doy cuenta de que no entiendes nada, Serena te quiso, nunca te amó, recuerda cuantas veces le pediste que tuvieran intimidad, y ella se negaba hasta que estuvieran casados, pero según lo que he podido descubrir de las platicas que tienen ella y Rei, que lo de ustedes fue la ilusión del primer amor, pero el verdadero amor lo descubrió con Darién, es más, lo que sufrió por ti, no es nada con lo que está sufriendo por su esposo, te lo aseguro Seiya, Serena jamás volverá contigo –

- De todas maneras, no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Pasaron los dos días y nuevamente Serena y Darién tenían que estar frente a frente. Saori temiendo que la pareja pudiera reconciliarse lo acompaña

- Darién, tu sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, no es necesario que vayas solo

- Pero Saori, no quisiera molestar

- Amigo, no es ninguna molestia, pero temo por ti, es que conociendo a Serena, capaz que hagas que no firmes el divorcio hasta que se lea el testamento para que se quede con una parte de tu herencia – dijo la castaña pero Darién se quedó callado, la última vez que ella le habló por teléfono parecía tan sincera, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado ya no sabía que pensar.

Por su lado Serena fue a ver a Rei para que la acompañara al juzgado, no quería estar sola en ese momento pues sentía que las fuerzas la iban a abandonar de un momento a otro, por lo que ambas fueron a ver al Sr. Aino para dirigirse al juzgado, pero antes le habló a Nicolás para avisarle que las viera en ahí, desgraciadamente Seiya se enteró.

En el juzgado Darién estaba nervioso, parecía león enjaulado se movía de un lugar a otro, cuando la ve a entrar, se veía tan bella, llevaba un trajecito blanco que se acentuaba a su hermoso cuerpo, al ver la reacción del chico Saori se para ponerse junto a él, lo que le dolió inmensamente a la rubia, pero sintió la mano de su amiga como señal de apoyo

De inmediato pasaron a la oficina donde la esperaba la juez con el libro de actas de divorcio listo para que firmaran, ambos se sentaron en las sillas que le correspondían

- ¿están seguros de que quieren hacerlo? – dijo la juez, pero ambos no contestaban se veían uno al otro, "por favor Darién, dime que me amas, que no deseas separarte de mí" "Serena, mi amor, por favor no firmes, vamos a darnos otra oportunidad" eran los pensamientos de la pareja, sin embargo Saori al ver que sus planes estaban por irse por la borda, le dijo quedamente al abogado de Darién, pero que haciendo que lo escuchara la rubia

- de seguro que ella no quiere firma hasta que se lea el testamento para ver si le saca más dinero a Darién – al oírlo, Serena se voltea a ver a la juez, asiente la cabeza y firma lentamente, como esperando que ocurriera un milagro, al terminar le da la pluma a Darién sin verlo el chico firma rápidamente y se levanta y sale de la oficina seguido de Saori, pero ve a lo lejos a Nicolás que lo venía acompañando Seiya, se voltea y ve que Serena venía caminando lentamente con Rei

- Así que por eso querías divorciarte de mí, para unirte de nuevo a tu amante –le reclama furioso

- Discúlpame Darién, pero no te permito que me grites ni que me ofenda – le contesta la chica en tono serio

- No me digas que tú no sabías nada – le dice el pelinegro

- No sé a qué te refieres – en eso Serena se desvanece y Darién la sostiene en el momento en que llega Seiya y se la quita

- Creo que ya no eres nada de ella – le reclama Seiya a Darién, Saori que había visto la escena se acerca para alejar a Darién de ahí, el chico se va con ella pero no deja de voltear hacia donde está el amor de su vida

Serena por su parte volvía en sí, cuando ve a Seiya y se separa de sus brazos

- Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta extrañada

- quería verte, apoyarte, además ofrecerte mi amor, tú sabes que no he dejado de amarte. He decido divorciarme de Esmeralda, ya me salí de su casa

- Lo siento Seiya, agradezco tu apoyo pero viniste en mal momento, ya comprendo por qué Darién me reclamó – y dirigiendo a Seiya le dice – Siento que no hayas encontrado la felicidad con Esmeralda, pero no puedo volver contigo, no te amo y aunque Darién y yo nos hemos divorciado mi amor sólo puede ser para él, lo siento en verdad, pero mejor me voy, el Señor Aino me llevará a mi casa, hasta luego Rei, pero comprenderás porqué

- Si amiga, nos vemos – Serena se va con Malaquite

- de verdad que eres inoportuno Seiya, porque viniste

- quiero recuperar a Serena, pero creo que hice mal en venir además tengo la impresión de que la he perdido para siempre

- lástima que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde – dijo la pelinegra

Por su parte Darién y Saori estaban esperando al abogado, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa temía que el pelinegro regresara a ver como estaba Serena, por lo que le dice – Darién creo que voy a buscar al abogado, se está tardando mucho

- te acompaño

- No es necesario

- Pero Saori, quiero hacerlo – los dos chicos se fueron pero Saori decidió que se fueran por caminos distintos, así que Darién se encontró con Rei, Nicolás y Seiya

- ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó

- Se fue con su abogado

En tanto Saori alcanzaba a Serena

- Serena, ni creas que con tus desmayos y chantajes Darién volverá contigo, no lo voy a permitir, él es mi novio – mintió la castaña, Serena sintió que nuevamente todo daba vuelta a su alrededor, pero se sobrepuso

- Saori, no es mi estilo engañar ni chantajear a nadie, aunque no me creas, si Darién es tu novio te felicito, Adiós – se subió al carro y se fue ante la molestia de la castaña

Regresando con Darién y los demás

- Serena se fue con su abogado, parece que le iba a dar unos papeles – contesta Rei

- Además que te importa, ella ya no es NADA TUYO – le dice furioso Seiya, Darién estaba furioso y a punto de darle un golpe en eso llega el abogado de Darién

- ya está todo listo Darién aquí tienes el acta – Darién la lee y lo mira extrañado

- Serena ¿no quiso nada? –

- No Señor, no quiso nada

- Ya veo que te extraña Darién, pero me doy cuenta de que no conociste a mi amiga – dice Rei y se aleja con Nicolás

- Sabes Darién, creo que ambos perdimos a Serena por culpa del dinero, ambos cambiamos el amor por el dinero, claro que de diferente manera –le dice Seiya – pero ahora que la dejaste libre haré todo lo imposible para que ella deje de amarte y vuelva a enamorarse de mi – después de estas palabras el chico se va dejando a Darién todo confundido, en ese momento llega Saori - ¿Nos vamos Darién? – el chico asienta la cabeza y se van

Una vez en la hacienda Darién se encuentra en su habitación y entra Hotaru

- Darién ¿cómo te fue? – le pregunta

- No lo sé Hotaru

- Hermano, no te habrás equivocado, te apresuraste a tomar una decisión, además no le diste oportunidad a ella de defenderse ¿o sí? – Ante estas palabras Darién se queda callado – Es una lástima que las cosas hayan acabado así, pero sólo vine para avisarte que mañana se lee el testamento de nuestro padre, sé que es apresurado, pero así lo dispuso él

- Gracias Hotaru

Al otro día, en casa de los Chiba se hallaba reunidos Darién, Hotaru, Artemis, Luna, la Señora Kaguya, Neherenia que la había acompañado y Rubeus pues se iba a leer el testamento de don Kiriyama, momentos después llega Saori con su abuelo don Yamagi, por lo que pasan al estudio y se empieza a leer el testamento

_Yo, Don Kiriyama en pleno uso de mis facultades, deseo que se cumpla mi última voluntad expresada en ese testamento, en primer lugar están mis fieles servidores Luna y Artemis, para ellos les dejo la casa que ambos habitan que de ser posible sigan colaborando con mis hijos, apoyándolos ahora que ya no esté_

_Para ti, mi querida Kaguya, quisiera que me perdones, sé que me amaste pero no pude corresponderte de la misma manera, mi corazón sólo perteneció a una sola mujer, a la madre de mis hijos Setsuna Andreina, tal vez ella no me haya amado como yo la amé tal como tú me decías, los celos y la desconfianza me hicieron muy infeliz, pero aún así no podía mentirte diciéndote que te amaba cuando era mentira, lo siento, pero por favor busca a esa personita que tú y yo sabemos, trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido y procura ser feliz, y sobre todo perdóname por todo el daño que dices que te hice_

_Por otro lado quiero que sea mi última voluntad reconocer a mi hijo Rubeus, si Rubeus es mi hijo y quiero que sea reconocido, por ello, es mi decisión dejarle toda mi fortuna a él para que la administre así mismo también que le sea dado mi apellido Chiba, estoy seguro que Rubeus será el hermano que Darién y Hotaru necesitan, además de esta manera recompensó todo los años en que negué a mi amado hijo Rubeus _

_Don Kiriyama_

Al oír que toda la fortuna se le quedaba a Rubeus, Hotaru, Darién, la Señora Kaguya y Don Yamagi se quedaron sorprendidos – No puede ser – dijo Darién en voz baja

- Ya ves Darién, te lo dije yo soy un Chiba

- Esto debe ser un error – gritó Kaguya – Kiriyama no pudo haberle dejado todo a este peón

- No creo que haya ningún error – dice Rubues

- Pues no lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño, tiene razón Kaguya, no recuerdo que Kiriyama me haya dicho nada

- Ay abuelito, que memoria – dice Saori – no recuerdas que yo te comenté los cambios, hasta me hiciste un comentario sobre ello

- La verdad Saori, no lo recuerdo

- Eso es porque no quieres tomarte tus pastillas, por eso olvidas las cosas – le dice Saori a su abuelo

- pero don Yamagi, ¿Por qué Saori le mentiría? – le dice Rubeus

- en eso tienes razón – dice Yamagi

- A lo mejor Kiriyama se enteró de lo que decía la carta – dice Kaguya

- Carta ¿Qué carta? – pregunta Darién

- Darién, tú madre engañaba a tu padre, puede ser que en la carta que le dejó antes de morir le haya dicho que tú no eres su hijo, por eso le dejó todo a Rubeus

- ¿Qué yo no soy de Kiriyama? Me está usted queriendo decir que no soy un Chiba – dice Darién todo consternado

- Así es Darién, tú padre siempre vivió con esa duda, esa duda era la que lo hizo tan infeliz y el recuerdo de que tú madre sólo se casó con él por interés fue lo que hizo que pusieras a prueba a Serena – le dice con toda la intención de herirlo. Darién se cae sentado en el sillón que había todo su mundo en unos días se había venido abajo, el enterarse que Serena se había casado con él por dinero, el divorcio, la muerte de su padre, el que Serena no quisiera nada de él, pero la gota que vino a derramar el vaso fue enterarse que no era hijo de Don Kiriyama. Hotaru al verlo tan afligido se acerca a él y lo abraza, Darién se abraza a su hermana - ¿Qué voy hacer Hotaru? Todo mi mundo se ha derrumbado, hace apenas unos días me consideraba el hombre más feliz de la tierra y hoy ya no sé ni quien soy – decía afligido

Tanto Neherenia y Saori quisieron ir a consolar al guapo muchacho, pero fueron detenidas, Neherenia por Kaguya y Saori por su abuelo

- Saori, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo serio

- Pero abuelo, tengo…

- Te ordeno que vengas, tenemos que hablar – le expresó furioso el abuelo, por lo que la chica se va con él, una vez que estuvieron solos le dice a la castaña – Quiero que me digas que pasó con el testamento

- No sé a qué te refieres abuelo

- No me mientas Saori, ese testamento está cambiado

- No abuelito, recuerda que Don Kiriyama lo leyó antes de firmarlo

- Por tu bien espero que no me mientas, pero le diré a Darién que pida una investigación a fondo, era amigo de Kiriyama, sabía sus secretos y jamás me dijo que Rubeus era su hijo

- Pero abuelo se acababa de enterar, no lo recuerdas, si tú me lo comentaste

- No lo se Saori, todo esto es muy extraño

Por su parte Kaguya hablaba con Neherenia

- ¿Por qué no me dejó ir con Darién?

- No seas indiscreta Neherenia, además Darién necesita estar solo para que acepte lo que le pasó, y sepa que hacer, ahora no tiene nada, todo se le quedó a Rubeus

- Eso sí es una desgracia, pero pienso que hay algo raro, no vio a Don Yamagi, estaba consternado, cómo si lo que leyó no lo hubiera escrito

- En eso tienes razón, aquí hay gato encerrado y hay que descubrirlo – dijo la Señora

continuará

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Debido a que ustede lo piden aqui esta esta nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en realidad estoy sorprendida por la gran aceptacion de la misma, pasando a otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si se que es triste que nuestra linda pareja se divorciara, pero ambos tienen que descubrir, en este caso "nuestro amado Darien" que Serena en verdad lo ama y que no es una interesada, de todas maneras cualquier duda o sugerencia o lo que sea, pueden hacerlo a través de un review.

y respecto a los review como siempre quiero agradecerles a aquellas que me enviaron uno en el capitulo anterior: **Anahi liliana, Annete Chiba, Anyreth, Emeraude Serenity, Hermione- Malfoy35, lerrine, liebende Lesung, Marijo de Chiba, mary, nydga, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princesita Serenity de Chiba, SereyDarien, SeReNyMoOn, usako de chiba, yecce, yuuki kiryuu, Yumi Kamagatha**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) pero es que a veces puede pasar. Ademas ya saben que recibiran una constestacion para el review, como agradecimiento y sobre todo para aclarar algunas dudas o preguntas que me ponen en ellos, y nuevamente muchas gracias por su cariño a este fic y a una servidora, tal vez esta vez me tarde un poco mas en contestar,

abrazos y besos a todas las que leen este fic

Cherrie SA

9 de agostode 2009


	19. ¿Tu amor fue una mentira?

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

**Capítulo 19. ¿Tu amor fue una mentira?**

Darién se encontraba triste, a diferencia de Rubeus, que se pavoneaba por toda la casa y despectivamente se dirige al pelinegro – Muy bien Darién, ¿Qué vas hacer?, pues mientras no aparezca la carta no sabremos si eres en verdad un Chiba, y cómo recordarás todo esto es mío y no sé si quieras que estés aquí –

- No te preocupes Rubeus, recogeré mis cosas para irme, cómo dices no tengo nada que hacer aquí -

- yo me voy contigo – dice Hotaru

- Pero Hotaru –

- Darién, te quiero, a pesar de lo que digan eres mi hermano somos hijos de la misma mamá

- pero

- nada de peros, ya verás que todo va a salir bien

- gracias hermana – y ambos se abrazan, en ese momento llega Sammy

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta preocupado al verlos tan triste

- Se acaba de leer el testamento y mi padre, perdón Don Kiriyama le dejó todo a Rubeus, su hijo

- ¡Qué dices! – exclama Sammy todo asombrado

- Es que parece que no soy hijo de Don Kiriyama y Rubeus sí, bueno no lo sabremos hasta que no aparezca una carta de mi madre, pero ahora debemos buscar dónde vivir, pues Rubeus me corrió de esta casa

- No te preocupes Darién, puedes quedarte en mi casa, además recuerda que tienes el Pent-house, al menos dijiste que Serena no lo quiso, así que puedes ir a vivir ahí

- Tienes razón Sammy, además como dices ese Pent-house es mío –

Lejos de ahí, Serena se encontraba en un departamento de la empresa donde trabajaba, estaba arreglando algunas cosas, pues pronto le harían una prueba para determinar si le daban el trabajo definitivamente o no, sin embargo al hacerlo a lo mejor tendría que marcharse por algún tiempo, y eso le dolía, pues a pesar de haberse separado de Darién, lo amaba, además le dolía el que las cosas hubieran terminado muy mal, sólo esperaba que con el tiempo la verdad saliera a relucir y tanto ella como Darién pudieran tener un final feliz, pero lo dudaba, un presentimiento la había acompañado desde hace un tiempo.

Por su parte Rubeus, aprovechó para ir al Pent-house para ver a Serena, sin embargo al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa

- Rubeus, ¡que sorpresa! – dijo Ikuko

- Pues con la novedad, de que vine a ver a su hija, aquí entre nos señora Ikuko, quiero casarme con ella, además ya se leyó el testamento de mi padre y me dejó toda su herencia –

- Rubeus, esa si es una noticia maravillosa, pero lástima que Serena no se encuentra, no ha venido en estos días –

- ¿Qué no ha venido? ¿Dónde vive ahora? – pregunta sorprendido

- Es que desde que se divorcio de Darién, se fue de la casa, no sé qué le pasa a esta niña, dice que quiere demostrarle a todos que no es una interesada –

- No me diga señora Ikuko, pensé que ella se había casado con Darién por interés, y por esa razón vine a proponerle matrimonio

- Te voy a decir la verdad Rubeus, Serena siempre ha sido una ilusa, ella cree en el amor, sin embargo, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte se casó con Darién, pero desgraciadamente se enamoró de ese, pero si te gusta mi hija te ayudo a que te cases con ella, es que ella es digna de vivir como una princesa ¿estás de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo señora Ikuko, y gracias, sabía que podía contar con usted

- sólo una cosa Rubeus, no le digas a nadie nuestro pacto, mi esposo no lo entendería, es igual de iluso que Serena –

- Señora Ikuko, me extraña su comportamiento, es decir ¿Por qué se casó con el señor Kenji?

- Pues de joven era como mi hija, pero fui educada para vivir con todos los lujos, mis padres me lo advirtieron, y además por más esfuerzos que ha hecho mi esposo, no ha podido darnos todo lo que deseamos

- No se preocupe Señora Ikuko, si Serena se casa conmigo, no tendrán que preocuparse por nada, de eso se lo aseguro

- Gracias Rubeus, no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible, hasta lo imposible para que Serena se case contigo

- De eso estoy seguro Ikuko –

Pasaron dos días y Darién después de recoger todas sus cosas se fue a vivir al Pent-house, al verlo entrar Ikuko se asombra

- ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi casa? – le dice furiosa

- ¿su casa? Discúlpeme señora, pero esta es mi casa, la compre con mi dinero así que la que sale sobrando es usted –

- ¡Estás loco, además ya me enteré que tu papá no te dejó nada! Además supongo que esta casa la compraste con el dinero de tu padre, así que es de Rubeus, pues a él le dejaron todo –

- Está equivocada, esta casa la compre con el dinero de la herencia de mi madre, es mía pues Serena no la quiso cuando nos divorciamos –

- No puede ser, tú estás mintiendo –

- Si quiere, pregúntele a su hija, yo no miento así que vine a quedarme en mi casa – Ikuko estaba furiosa, pero no dijo nada, sólo tenía que esperar a que viniera Serena para preguntarle. En la noche Serena llegó al pent-house, al entrar se llevó una sorpresa

- Darién, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verlo en la sala

- simplemente vine a vivir a mi casa, pero ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – le cuestionó son un poco de celos en sus palabras

- sólo vine a visitar a mi madre, pero salí tarde del trabajo, además no tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres nada mío –

- tienes razón, Serena, disculpa, pero ¿cómo está eso de que vienes a visitar a tu madre y que saliste tarde del trabajo

- Es que Serena, desde que se separaron buscó trabajo y vive en el departamento que le dan es su trabajo – dijo Renee que venía entrando

- ¿estás trabajando? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona preocupado

- No quiero depender de nadie, además bastante endeudado esta mi padre para que me mantenga – dice muy seria – pero te pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Darién, vino a vivir aquí, ¿Por qué? No lo sé – dijo nuevamente Renee, después de eso se retiró a su cuarto

- ¿Qué pasó Darién? – le dice preocupada

- Mi padre le dejó toda la herencia a Rubeus, y como no aceptaste este departamento, me vine a vivir aquí, espero que no me reclames

- No tengo porque, como bien dices este departamento es tuyo –

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste Serena? ¿Por qué no aceptaste nada?

- Para que Darién, para que después me lo reprocharas o me echaras en cara todo lo que me has dado –

- Era lo que te correspondía –

- Con gracias Darién, a pesar de lo que pienses, nunca me interesó tu dinero, pero para no tiene caso discutir, ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- ella salió, la vas a esperar –

- No me tengo que ir, no quiero que se me haga más tarde para irme al departamento

- Te llevó – le dijo él con voz firme

- No gracias, no eres nada mío, además no tienes porque hacerlo –

- es que no te estoy preguntando si quieres, he dicho que te llevo – a pesar de su protestas a la rubia no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que Darién le decía, por supuesto en el camino ninguno de los dos habló, pero al llegar al departamento ambos se despiden, pero sus corazones laten de prisa, querían decir tantas cosas, pero no podían, había tanto dolor en su corazón, que por ahora era imposible una reconciliación. Por su parte Rubeus e Ikuko se encontraban cenando, estaban planeando cómo hacer para que Serena aceptara casarse con él

- Cómo te dije, Serena está enamorada de Darién, estaría dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que él fuera feliz, pero que tanto estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguirla

-No entiendo señora Ikuko

- Que estaría dispuesto a dar para alejar a Serena de Darién, además él ahora se fue a vivir a mi casa, si ambos se encuentran, podría haber una reconciliación y eso no nos convendría ni a ti, ni a mí.

- ¿Está segura de que se podrían llegar a reconciliar?

- Si Rubeus, como te dije Serena ama a Darién, y él al estar sin fortuna, se podría dar cuenta de ella en verdad lo ama, sin dinero de por medio hay reconciliación en puerta –

- Eso no lo voy a permitir –

En el pent-house, Saori llegaba para visitar a Darién,

- hola Hotaru, y ¿Darién?

- No está salió, acompañó a Serena

- a Serena, ¿Cómo que la acompañó? – preguntó furiosa

- No entiendo porque te molestas, Darién es todo un caballero, además, ellos todavía se aman, merecen ser felices

- No Hotaru, él si la ama, a ella sólo le interesa el dinero

- No estoy segura, además, si le interesara el dinero, hubiese aceptado todo lo que Darién le daba en el divorcio

- Lo hizo para sacar más, pero ahora no podrá obtener nada – dice furiosa

- No lo creo, pero no voy a discutir contigo, con tu permiso me voy a dormir – salió dejando a Saori furiosa, después de un momento se fue al departamento donde vivía Rubues

- Saori ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine porque quiero saber cuándo te casarás con Serena –

- No sé, no la he visto, pero ya estoy poniéndome de acuerdo con su madre, ella me va ayudar, pero quiero advertirte que hay complicaciones

- ¿complicaciones?

- Así es, Serena está enamorada de Darién y su madre piensa que puede haber una reconciliación entre ellos

- tal vez ya la hubo

- ¿Qué dices?

- Darién, acompañó a Serena a su nueva casa

- Por eso estás enojada, pero no te preocupes, no creo que haya habido reconciliación

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Darién, todavía piensa que Serena es una interesada –

- ¿estás seguro?

- por supuesto Saori, pero cómo dices tenemos que separarlos – ambos se quedaron en verse al día siguiente para planear estrategias para separarlos

Al día siguiente, Darién estaba desayunando, cuando su hermana y Renee se sientan junto a él en la mesa

- ¿cómo te fue ayer? – preguntan las chicas

- No pasó nada –

- Ahh – dicen las dos

- ¿Por qué esas caras? – pregunta el chico

- Así es Hotaru – responde Renee

- Hay niñas, no sé porque piensan que puede haber una reconciliación entre Serena y yo –

- porque ambos se aman – dicen las dos

- No lo creo –

- Darién, Serena te ama, te lo aseguro – dice Renee

- No estoy seguro – dice tristemente después se levantó y salió rumbo al trabajo de la rubia, la veía de lejos mientras pensaba ¿será que ella me ame? En eso llegó la hora de la comida Darién se acercó a Serena que salía en esos momentos

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida

- vine a invitarte a comer ¿Aceptas?

- No sé si sea lo correcto Darién, nosotros estamos divorciados, además…

- por favor Serena, es una comida, nada más

- de acuerdo Darién, acepto, pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- cada quien paga lo que consume

- No puedo permitirlo, te vine a invitar

- sólo así acepto

- tú ganas Serena, vamos – ambos se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí

- Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, te invite a comer – le dice Darién

- si lo recuerdo – dice la chica algo triste

- Serena, ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así todo?

- Darién, no tiene caso, todo lo que te diga no me lo creerás, pero te amo, en serio, tú dinero nunca me importó, te lo dije en nuestra luna de miel, ¿lo recuerdas?

- pero Serena, te vi cuando le decía a Rubeus lo contrario

- ¿me viste? ¿Cuándo?

- en un video –

- Yo jamás le he dicho a Rubeus que me interesa el dinero, aunque en la hacienda jamás me dejó tranquila, siempre estaba acosándome – al oírlo Darién se muere de celos

- porque no me lo dijiste

- Darién, cuanto trataba de decirte algo de Rubeus, tú siempre me callabas, nunca me creías – le dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento Serena – le dice

- Darién, no tiene caso hablar, sólo nos hacemos daño –

- tienes razón Serena, no tiene caso – después de comer Serena se fue a su trabajo y Darién regresó al Pent-house muy confundido, al entrar se encontró con Saori

- Darién ¿cómo estás?

- muy triste Saori, la verdad me duele todo lo que me está pasando, perder todo lo que amaba: a mi padre, a Serena, la hacienda, todo lo he perdido

- Te duele mucho perder la hacienda

- Si Saori, he vivido ahí toda mi vida, el separarme de ellas me duele

Por su parte Rubeus había llevado a don Kiriyama a una hacienda, pues él estaba recordando la memoria

- Rubeus, ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

- Todavía me lo preguntas, tenía que recobrar lo que era mío, que jamás quisiste darme

- No entiendo Rubeus

- Soy tu hijo, y nunca me reconociste

- No Rubeus, tú no eres mi hijo, si bien te quiero, no eres mi hijo

- Mientes papá, tengo que tener los mismos privilegios de Darién, además me voy a quedar con su esposa

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si padre, me quedaré con todo lo que Darién ama, ya veré de que manera convenzo a Serena, al menos su madre me ayudará

- No entiendo

- Si Serena está enamorada de Darién, pero aún así haré todo lo que pueda para que ella acceda casarse conmigo

- Estás locos Rubeus

- tal vez tengas razón, pero tú has contribuido, si me hubieses reconocido

- Rubeus, si en verdad fueras mi hijo lo hubiera hecho pero no es así

- ya basta, te dejo, Neflyte te estará vigilando – Rubeus se fue, a su cita con Saori, la cual había salido del Pent-house furiosa, pues se daba cuenta de que había posibilidad de reconciliación entre ambos, Rubeus estaba en camino cuando suena su celular

- diga –

- Rubeus, habla Ikuko, tenemos que hacer que despidan a Serena

- ¿Por qué me pide eso?

- si la despiden regresa al Pent-House ahí me será más fácil convencerla

- pero Darién vive ahí

- No te preocupes, Darién ya tiene planes con otra chica, una tal Saori

- En eso tiene razón, de acuerdo haré que despidan a Serena – y gracias a la herencia pudo hacer que a la rubia la despidieran sin tener a donde ir, no tuvo más remedio que regresar al Pent-house, pero le daba miedo el vivir con Darién, pero sin embargo lo deseaba, deseaba que ambos pudieran reconciliarse, pero desgraciadamente no había oportunidad, pues si no era Ikuko, Rubues o Saori los que impedían que la pareja estuviera junta, sin embargo Hotaru y Renee se las arreglaron para que un día se quedaran ellos dos solos

- Serena, ¿cómo estás? – le pregunta

- Bien Darién, pero tratando de conseguir empleo, no puedo depender de mis padres

- me sorprendes Serena

- ¿Por qué Darién? Si siempre te dije que no me interesaba el dinero ¿Acaso te cuesta creerlo?

- Serena, es que de ser así – pero se queda callado

- de ser así ¿Qué cosa Darién? – le pregunta ella mientras se acercaba a él

- Las cosas entren nosotros dos pudieran ser distintas

- Darién, ¿me quieres? – le pregunta la chica y como respuesta Darién la besa, pero justo en ese momento entra Ikuko y ambos se separan, pero ella se da cuenta de que si no se apuraban en sus planes, ellos se reconciliarían, sólo era cuestión de unos días, por lo que le habla a Rubeus y a Saori

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, si me hubiese tardado unos minutos más ellos se habrían reconciliado

- Sabes Rubeus, creo que Ikuko tiene razón en lo que te propuso hace días

- ¿en qué le regrese la hacienda a Darién? – pregunta molesto

- Si, mira yo convenzo a Serena para que se sacrifique por Darién, según lo que nos ha dicho Ikuko es que Darién siempre anda diciendo que le duele perder la hacienda, estoy segura que ella aceptará casarse contigo con tal de ver feliz a Darién

- No lo sé – titubea Rubeus

- Decídete, cada día pones en peligro nuestros planes

- está bien acepto

Saori va a ver a Serena

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si busca a Darién no se encuentra – le dice algo celosa

- no vine a buscar a Darién, sino a ti –

- ¿a mí? –

- Si Serena, he visto que Darién está muy triste porque perdió la hacienda, porque no le dices a Rubeus que se la devuelva

- ¿Por qué Rubeus me haría caso?

- él dice que te ama

- no lo creo – dice la rubia

- Nada pierdes con pedírselo, bueno Serena, me retiro, pero piensa, puedes hacer que Darién sea feliz, pues si perdió la hacienda fue por tu culpa, recuerda que su padre no te quería – Saori se va dejando a la rubia con un mar de dudas, en ese momento llaman a la puerta era Rubeus,

- Serena, me alegra encontrarte aquí

- Rubeus, igual me da gusto verte, pues debo pedirte un favor muy especial

- ¿un favor?

- Si quiero que le devuelvas la hacienda a Darién

- De acuerdo Serena, se la devuelvo, pero el precio es que te cases conmigo

- ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé, Rubeus, tengo que pensarlo

- Por supuesto, pero sólo te doy un día para pensarlo – después de que él se fue Serena se quedó pensando, poco después entra Darién

-¿Por qué tan pensativa Serena?

- Darién, si tuvieras que elegir entre la hacienda y yo ¿a quien elegirías?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Serena?

- simple curiosidad

- Pues a la hacienda – le miente, pues teme que al decirle que a ella, lo rechace

- Entonces muy pronto tendrás la hacienda

- ¿Es una broma?

- No Darién, no es una broma, te lo aseguro – el chico se queda muy sorprendido, al otro día Serena se encontraba en la sala cuando llaman a la puerta, al abrir era Rubeus

- Entonces Serena que me dices aceptas casarte conmigo a cambio de que yo le devuelva la hacienda a Darién

- Si Rubeus, acepto – sin embargo no vieron a Renee ni a Hotaru que lo estaban escuchando, pero la que se dio cuenta fue Ikuko, en eso llaman al teléfono e Ikuko contesta

- se encuentra la señorita Hotaru

- de parte de quien

- Mire, le hablo para que venga a buscar los resultados del video que mando analizar

- le puedo pedir un favor – le dice Ikuko

- ¿Qué dice?

- Mire, quiero que cuando Hotaru vaya por los resultados la retenga unos días, es que le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa

- No se preocupes señora, podemos hacer eso

- En un momento se la paso – cuando Hotaru tomó la llamada estaba preocupada, por una parte estaba el resultado del video, pero por otra el que Serena se iba a sacrificar casándose con Rubeus para que le devolviera la hacienda a Darién

- Hotaru, ¿Qué pasa? – Le dice Ikuko – es por la llamada, porque no vas por los resultados, supongo que son importantes

- así es Señora Ikuko, pero me urge hablar con Darién

- Linda, no creo que lo que le vayas a decir sea tan urgente

- tiene razón, iré a ese lugar

- ¿Por qué no te acompaña Renee? Así no viajaras sola, Kenji también las puede acompañar, es más llévense el carro, para que su viaje sea más rápido

- Gracias Señora Ikuko, sin embargo trataré más tarde de comunicarme con Darién

- claro Hotaru – cuando las chicas se fueron llamó a Rubeus

- Rubeus, habla Ikuko, tienes que casarte con Serena mañana, Hotaru y Renee escucharon el chantaje, afortunadamente salieron de viaje, y el celular de Darién lo tengo conmigo para que nos se comuniquen con él

- de acuerdo, voy a su casa para anunciarle a todos la noticia, lo siento por Darién, pero para cuando se entere Serena ya será mi esposa

- Así es Rubeus

Darién y Serena se encontraban en la sala, ella estaba muy triste, le dolía perder a Darién, pero él había escogido la hacienda, en eso tocan a la puerta era Rubeus que llegaba con la señora Ikuko

- Darién qué bueno que te encuentro

- ¿Qué quiere Rubeus?

- sólo decirte que te devolveré la hacienda, es que estoy tan feliz, que quiero que todos sean felices

- ¿Por qué estás feliz?

- porque Serena aceptó casarse conmigo y lo haremos mañana

- ¿mañana? – pregunta la rubia

- Claro mi amor, no veo porque esperar más, mañana nos casaremos o quieres arrepentirte

- Siempre y cuando respetes el acuerdo está bien – dijo la rubia despreocupada, pues el arreglo consistía no sólo en entregarle la hacienda a Darién, sino que entre ellos jamás hubiera intimidad, Rubues lo aceptó pensando que tal vez algún día la chica por ser interesada se olvidaría de Darién

- Serena, entonces si eres una interesada – le dice Darién dolido

- lo siento Darién, pero hice un trato con Rubues – le dice la rubia

- ¿Un trato?

- Como sabes Darién, Kenji mi futuro suegro está con un pie en la cárcel y ofrecí a pagar las deudas,

- entonces Serena te vendiste – le dice Darién furioso

- Darién, no le grites a mi futura esposa, además tú siempre has dicho que ya no la amas, ¿no es así? – el pelinegro no contestó, si era verdad que lo había dicho, pero en momentos de enojo, ahora que sabía que iba a perder a Serena le dolía

Al otro día Serena se casó con Rubeus, pero le extrañó no ver a Renee ni a su papá, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir su palabra, al terminar la ceremonia, Rubues le entregó las escrituras de la hacienda a Darién y se fue con Serena, a su "luna de miel", pero tal como lo dijo la rubia, no habría intimidad entre ellos, cosa que le molestó, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, por su parte Darién, estaba triste y salió, en ese momento llega Saori y lo acompañó pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo la castaña, Darién sólo pensaba en su adorada rubia que había perdido

continuará

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Pido una gran disculpa por el atraso, pero tuve mucho trabajo, pero aqui está la historia y quiero agradecer, pues llegamos a los 300 rws

y respecto a los review como siempre quiero agradecerles a aquellas que me enviaron uno en el capitulo anterior: **mary, cyndi(princesa lunar), yumi kamagatha, emeraude serenity, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, SeReNyMoOn, anyreth, liebende Lesung, serena ramos,ANAHI LILIANA, usako de chiba, SereyDarien, nydga, lisbe, seremity chiba col, seiya-moon, chepina**

Muchas gracias (en caso de que haya escrito mal sus nombre o se me haya pasado alguno mil disculpas) abrazos y besos a todas las que leen este fic

Cherrie SA

6 de septiembre de 2009

en el proximo hago los agracecimientos por los 300 rws


	20. Descubriendo que aún me amas

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

Capítulo 20. Descubriendo que en verdad me amas

Darién estaba muy deprimido, el matrimonio de Serena con Rubeus le había afectado más de lo que suponía, sin embargo Saori se da cuenta de ello, teme que el pelinegro pudiera cometer una locura por lo que decide poner en marcha su plan, tenía que hacer que él tuviera intimidad con ella para poder exigirle matrimonio, por lo que lo invita a pasar unos días en Lagos de Cristal, sin embargo Rubeus, queriendo apantallar a Serena había decidido que pasaran la luna de miel ahí, mientras tanto Hotaru, Renee y Kenji se atrasaban más de la cuenta, pues los resultados del video se había traspapelado

- ¿Está seguro que los resultados están listos? – pregunta Hotaru

- Si Señorita, pero no me explico que pasó –

- Por favor es muy importante saber si ese video era real o fue modificado – decía Hotaru un poco alterada

- cálmate Hotaru, todo estará bien – decía Renee

- Renee, lo sé, pero me preocupa que Serena vaya a caer en el chantaje de Rubeus y Saori, jamás pensé que ella fuera capaz de esa bajeza

- te entiendo Hotaru, es un lobo con piel de oveja – decía Renee

- chicas cálmense, todo saldrá bien, al final el amor triunfa, se los aseguro – decía Kenji

Lejos de ahí en Lagos de Cristal, Darién y Saori llegaban a registrarse al hotel después de unos momentos Darién baja al comedor y ve a Serena muy triste, sin embargo no se acerca a ella, le duele el haberla perdido, en eso ve que Rubeus baja e intenta darle un beso y ella lo esquiva, por lo que le parece raro, sin embargo en ese momento llega Saori, pero Serena y Rubeus se fueron de ahí

- Darién, ¿Por qué tan solo?

- No es nada Saori, sólo estoy preocupado por Hotaru

- No te preocupes, ella está bien, te lo aseguro, según supe se fue unos días con Renee y Kenji

- Eso espero, pero me extraña que no me haya pedido que la acompañara

- Darién, Hotaru está creciendo, algún día ella se enamorará y tú tienes que pensar en rehacer tu vida

- Lo sé Saori, pero aún me duele lo que me pasó con Serena

- Darién, un clavo saca a otro clavo

- pero también puede hundirlo más Saori

- Lo sé amigo, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Saori?

- Darién, me he enamorado de ti, te puedo ayudar a olvidar a Serena – y sin que el chico se lo esperara le planta un beso, sin embargo Serena los vio pues había olvidado unas llaves en la mesa, al verlos le salieron una lágrimas por sus bellos ojos azules, pero enseguida se fue del lugar no quería que Darién se diera cuenta de su presencia, al llegar junto a Rubeus, éste la nota extraña

- ¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

- Rubeus, te quiero pedir que no me llames así, cuando amas a alguien haces lo que sea porque esa persona sea feliz – le dice la chica

- Serena, ese amor que describes no existe, en realidad, tú sabes muy bien que el dinero puede comprar el amor, ¿acaso no te enamoraste de Darién por su dinero?

- Estás equivocado Rubeus, me enamoré de Darién por qué es una persona maravillosa, además no me importaba si tenía dinero o no – le gritó la chica

- Eso lo veremos más tarde, estoy seguro que pronto dirás que estás enamorada de mí como lo estuviste de Darién

- jamás Rubeus, jamás me podría enamorar de una persona como tú, eres un envidioso, un ambicioso –

- Cállate Serena – le grita

- Tú empezaste, te dije que aceptaba casarme contigo, pero jamás esperes que te pueda amar como a Darién, él es mi gran amor y nunca podré enamorarme de otra persona – después de decirle eso Serena se va lejos de él, no quería seguir peleando.

Lejos de ahí, tres personas llegan al penthouse

- Por fin tengo las pruebas que necesitamos para demostrar que todo ha sido una intriga – decía Hotaru

- Pero ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Kenji preocupado, en eso sale Ikuko

- Kenji, no te esperaba, pensé que iban a tardar más días – dijo la señora

- ¿Dónde está Serena? – pregunta un tanto preocupado

- pues donde más, en su luna de miel –

-¿en su luna de miel? – preguntan los tres recién llegados

-si se casó con Rubeus, y se fueron de luna de miel

- mi hermano, ¿está en la hacienda?

- No lo sé, lo último que supe es que se fue con Saori – le dice Ikuko un tanto cizañosa

- no puede ser, tengo que hablar con él – dice Hotaru

- ese es tu problema niña, los dejo, pues tengo que ver una casa donde nos vamos a ir a vivir, pues el penthouse resulta muy pequeño - después de eso, Ikuko salió dejando a los tres preocupados

- Ahora ¿Qué haremos? - decía Renee

- Tenemos que hablar con Darién, decirle todo lo que ha pasado, sobre todo el chantaje que Saori y Rubeus, le tendieron – decía Kenji

- Estoy de acuerdo, sólo espero que entre Darién y Saori no haya pasado nada

- Esperemos que no, porque lo que sí puedo asegurar es que entre Serena y Rubeus no pasaría nada a menos que este le hiciera algo malo a mi hermana, ella está tan enamorado de Darién que no dejaría que nadie más la tocara

- Si Renee, no me cabe la menor duda, pero lo importante es que el cabeza dura de mi hermano lo acepte

- En eso tienes razón Hotaru, pero estoy segura que algún día la verdad salga a la luz

-yo también lo espero Renee

Lejos de ahí, Neflyte trasladaba a don Kiriyama a una hacienda que había comprado, la cual mando a vigilar para que no pudiera escaparse

- Por favor Neflyte, déjame que me vaya con mis hijos, convence a Rubeus para que me deje libre

- Lo siento don Kiriyama, pero no nos conviene que usted aparezca, ya fue dado por muerto, además de aquí nunca saldrá, pero no se preocupe muy pronto le vendrán hacer compañía

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Rubeus va a vivir aquí con su esposa Serena, lo hace para que ella tampoco pueda escapar de él

- No entiendo, Rubeus y Serena ¿se casaron?

- Bueno, mejor dicho él la obligo a que se casara con él

- ¿La obligó?

- Así es, Serena se casó con Rubeus, para que Darién pudiera tener la hacienda, ella se sacrificó por su hijo, lástima que usted nunca haya confiado en que ella amaba a Darién, pues todo esto se hubiese evitado, pero fue lo mejor, pues gracias a eso usted se encuentra en esa situación. – después de eso Neflyte se va dejando solo al señor, el cual realmente estaba triste, pues debido a su desconfianza había logrado la infelicidad de su hijo haciendo que se separara de su gran amor: Serena, pero lo que vivió con su esposa, que sólo se casó con él por interés lo hizo desconfiado.

Al otro día, Serena se comunicó con su familia,

- Serena, hija, ¿Dónde te encuentras? - preguntó Kenji al contestar

- Papá, que gusto escucharte, estoy en lagos de Cristal

- Serena, ¿Por qué te casaste?

- Era necesario papá, sólo hablé para saludarlos y decirles que no se preocupen llego en unos días – Kenji quiso decirles más, pero la chica había colgado

En esos momentos estaba llegando Rei con Nicolás, Kenji les dice acerca de la llamada, por lo que Rei y Renee deciden ir a buscar a Serena, tenían que darle todo su apoyo, sobre todo porque sabían que la rubia necesitaría su apoyo. Horas más tarde, Rei y Renee llegaba a Lagos de Cristal, y después de unos momentos se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, al verlas Serena se alegró, pues en verdad necesitaba poder hablar con alguien

- Serena – dijeron las recién llegadas

- Rei, Renee, ¿cómo es que están aquí?

- queríamos verte Serena, estábamos preocupadas por ti - le dijo la morena

- Serena, ¿Por qué te casaste? – pregunto Renee

- Renee, no preguntes, tuve que hacerlo

- Fue por el chantaje ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Los sabemos Serena, Hotaru y yo sabemos todo lo que ha pasado, además hemos descubierto el motivo por el cual Darién te pidió el divorcio, todo fue una trampa de Neherenia y Neflyte, ellos te separaron de tu gran amor…

- Por favor Renee no sigas, además Darién no debe enterarse nunca de lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo por él, en estos pocos días que he convivido con Neflyte me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy violenta y temo que le haga daño a Darién, además lo odia

- Aún así Serena, debiste haber esperado – le dijo Rei

- Por favor chicas… - sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayó desmayada lo que asustó a las dos

- Serena ¿estás bien? – le preguntaron ambas apenas la rubia empezó a reaccionar

- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó un tanto preocupada

- Te desmayaste – le dijo Rei

- Rei, Renee, creo que estoy embarazada

- ¿qué estás diciendo Serena? – cuestionaron ambas chicas

- Es que no es la primera vez que me pasa, además tengo mareos y además…

- Serena, ¿ya fuiste a ver a un médico o algo que confirme lo que me estás diciendo? – pregunto Rei preocupada

- No he podido Rubeus, no me deja en paz, además tengo todos los síntomas, sin embargo ya que están aquí quisiera pedirles si me pueden ir a comprar de las pruebas de embarazo

- De acuerdo Serena, voy a ir a comprártelas, pero para que Rubeus no sospeche, que Renee se quede contigo,

- gracias amiga –

Rei salió y se dirigió a una farmacia, sin embargo en el camino se topó con Darién que estaba distraído mirando a lo lejos

- Darién ¿te encuentras bien?

- Ahh, hola Rei, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a ver a Serena, Renee estaba preocupada por ella, pues si te acordaras estaba de viaje con su Papá y tu hermana Hotaru, la que también está preocupada por ti

- Es raro que no se haya comunicado conmigo – pensó en voz alta

- y cómo quieres que lo haga si no sabe en donde te encuentras – lo cuestionó la morena

- tienes razón Rei, me comunicaré con ella, no quiero que se preocupe por mí – le respondió en el momento que Saori llegaba

- ¿Quién está preocupada por ti? – preguntó un poco celosa la recién llegada

- Mi hermana Hotaru, creo que lo mejor será comunicarnos con ella – le dijo un tanto preocupado

- Tienes razón, Darién, pero estoy segura que ya sabe que estás conmigo y no creo que se preocupe tanto – dijo Saori sin dejar notar su preocupación, sabía muy bien que Hotaru estaba reuniendo pruebas para demostrar la inocencia de Serena y hacer que ambos regresaran, por lo que no lo iba a permitir, para ello tenía que estar cerca de Darién

- Te dejo Darién, tengo que hacer unas compras – se despidió Rei, no sin antes observar la reacción de Saori, cosa que le dio mala espina, pues sabía que ella haría lo imposible para que Darién jamás se enterara de la verdad

- Adiós Rei – dijo Darién y se fue con Saori

Momentos después Rei llegaba con Serena y Renee, la rubia estaba algo desesperada, pues quería saber si estaba esperando un hijo de su gran amor: Darién. Después de unos momentos las tres chicas esperaban el resultado de la prueba, Serena que no podía más con la tensión le pidió a Rei que viera el resultado

- Serena, es positivo estás embarazada – le dijo abrazándola, seguida de Renee

- déjame verlo Rei – exclamó Serena emocionada, por lo que su amiga le paso la prueba y la rubia comprobó que realmente estaba embarazada, pero de pronto su semblante cambió

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntó Renee, al ver la cara de su hermana

- Tengo miedo, por Rubeus, si se entera creo que sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi bebé

- Hermana, creo que le debes de decir a Darién, estoy segura que él te ayudaría

- es que si no me cree, todo lo que ha pasado

- pero él tiene derecho a saberlo

- No sé qué pensar – respondió la rubia

Lejos de ahí Hotaru llegaba a la hacienda con la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera ahí, pero su decepción fue grande al no encontrarlo, en eso llaman por teléfono y contesta

- ¿Diga?

- Hotaru, hermanita, habla Darién

- Darién, ¿Dónde estás, me urge hablar contigo?

- Estoy en lagos de Cristal, vine a pasar unos días con Saori, pero…

- No me digas, te encontraste con Serena y Rubeus –

- Así es hermanita

- Darién, ¿cómo permitiste que Serena se casara con ese malvado? Sólo lo hizo para vengarse, Rubeus siempre te ha odiado

- Hotaru, si ella fue la que quiso casarse, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me la robara?

- pues eso hubiese estado perfecto

- Hotaru, Serena es una ambiciosa…

- No sigas hermano, como te dije me urge hablar contigo, estoy segura que si Serena se casó con Rubeus fue por un motivo muy poderoso, pero ella te ama, créeme –

- Cómo me gustaría que lo que dices fuera verdad

- Lo es Darién, Serena te ama – en eso se corta la llamada y es que Saori estaba escuchando al otro lado de la línea y zafó los cables del teléfono, pues no quería que Darién se enterara de la verdad, enseguida entró a donde estaba Darién para disimular

- Darién, cariño ¿con quién hablas? – le pregunta de manera empalagosa mientras lo abraza

- Estaba hablando con Hotaru, pero se cortó la llamada, Saori, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a la hacienda

- Yo te acompaño Darién, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pues te amo – en eso lo besa, al ver el cariño que la chica le profesaba el pelinegro responde al beso, pero momentos después lo termina

- Saori, yo…

- No digas nada Darién, mira porque no lo intentamos, si no funciona no pasa nada y tan amigos cómo siempre – el pelinegro de queda pensando, no quiere apresurarse a dar una respuesta, pero Saori insiste que con tal de no lastimarla acepta el trato que ella le ofrece, momentos después ambos parten para la hacienda, al irse Rubeus los ve, por lo que decide también irse, su idea es hacer sufrir a Darién, pues lo odiaba, quería que lo viera con Serena, que le había quitado lo que él más quería, así que se dirige a la habitación de Serena en donde se encontraba ella con sus amigas,

- Serena, tenemos que regresar

- Cómo digas Rubeus, sólo quisiera que Rei, Nicolas y Renee se regresaran con nosotros

- como quieras, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora – después de eso sale enojado, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería, pues Neflyte le había avisado de que había problemas con Don Kiriyama, sobre todo porque las autoridades habían descubierto evidencias, que demostraban que él podía estar vivo, cosa que complicaba la situación

Una hora después Rubeus, Serena y los demás se regresaban a la ciudad de Milenio de plata, momentos después Serena se reunía con los demás miembros de su familia, el único que no se encontraba era Diamante, el cual estaba cenando con Esmeralda, pues después de que ella se había separado de Seiya, un día él la encontró llorando y la consoló, después de esto se había hecho grandes amigos, y a pesar de que al principio el platinado se había acercado a ella por interés, el trato había hecho que surgiera en él un cariño sincero para la peliverde, sin embargo no sabía cómo demostrárselo, pues ella sabía de que la familia Tsukino era muy interesada, pero estaba tan necesitada de cariño que aceptó la amistad de Diamante.

- Esmeralda, ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntaba Diamante

- Ya sabes Diamante, todavía no me repongo del abandono de Seiya – decía tristemente la chica

- La verdad, no sé cómo es que Seiya no se dio cuenta de la gran mujer que eres, si tuviera a una chica como tú, no la dejaría – le dijo sinceramente el platinado

- Lo dices por mi dinero – dijo un poco sarcástica Esmeralda

- Para nada, en serio, quisiera demostrarte que ha nacido un cariño sincero por ti – dijo el chico

- ¿Estás seguro Diamante? O sólo lo haces por interés –

- Si quieres puedes ponerme a prueba Esmeralda, si bien es verdad que al principio me acerque a ti por interés, en el trato diario he descubierto un gran amor hacia ti.

- No lo sé, Diamante, en verdad tengo que pensarlo, no quiero ilusionarme y que vuelvan a lastimar mi corazón

- Como digas Esmeralda, seré paciente contigo, algún día podré demostrarte que el cariño que siento por ti es sincero

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino, Serena hablaba con su padre

- Serena, hija no debiste casarte con Diamante

- Papá entiéndeme, no podía recuperar a Darién, además él ya tiene lo que quería su hacienda

- No lo sé hija, estoy seguro que él te hubiese elegido a ti

- No padre, yo misma le pregunté que quería y él escogió la hacienda – dijo tristemente la chica

- Lo dijo por despecho, pequeña, todo lo que ha pasado lo ha vuelto desconfiado, pensó que seguramente no le estabas dando a escoger – empezó a decir Kenji pero Serena lo interrumpe

- aún así padre, todo estaba en contra de nuestro amor, tal vez fue lo mejor así

- Pero me duele verte triste hija, y estoy seguro que él está igual de triste

En casa de Darién, Hotaru había intentado hablar con su hermano a solas, pero Saori no los dejaba solos, sospechaba que si Hotaru hablaba con su hermano las cosas podrían cambiar, en eso suena el teléfono

- Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor Darién Chiba – se escucha del otro lado de la línea

- él habla –

- Señor hablamos de la oficina de donde llevamos el caso de su padre, le tengo noticias importantes, pero es necesario que venga a mi oficina

- enseguida voy para allá – el pelinegro se despide dejando a las dos chicas solas

- Hotaru, sé que quieres hablar con tu hermano acerca de Serena, pero quiero decirte que él y yo hemos decidido intentarlo

- ¿Qué quieres decir Saori?

- que no tiene caso que lo inquietes con esa mujer, él quiere olvidarla, quiere estar conmigo

- No te engañes Saori, Darién ama a Serena y tiene derecho a saber la verdad,

- pues lo voy a impedir a toda costa

- ¿Por qué Saori? ¿Por qué no quieres que Darién sepa la verdad acerca de Serena?

- No es que no quiera que no lo sepa, si no que no tiene caso, ella se casó con Rubeus – dijo contrariada la castaña, temiendo que Hotaru pudiera descubrir su alianza para separar a Darién de Serena

- Claro que tiene caso, mi hermano ama a Serena, y no considero justo que piense que ella no lo ama

- Pues no lo voy a permitir – dijo furiosa y se fue de la hacienda momentos después llega Darién, para darle a Hotaru con la noticia de que su padre podría estar vivo, por lo que la chica piensa que es mejor decirle la verdad de Serena después

- Darién ¿estás seguro que nuestro padre puede estar vivo?

- Parece que sí, sin embargo mientras no se pueda demostrar no podemos hacer nada

- pero que le hace pensar que nuestro padre puede estar vivo

- pues los restos que encontraron donde se supone que fue destrozado por un animal, no corresponden al ADN de nuestro papá, por lo que si no se encuentra el cadáver, hay la leve sospecha que puede estar vivo

- Estoy segura que Rubeus tiene que ver con esto, tenemos que hablar con Serena para que nos ayude

- No Hotaru, no quiero meter a Serena en esto – dice muy serio

- Pero Darién, ella puede ayudarnos

- No Hotaru, ya dije que no – y después de ello salió sin permitir que Hotaru pudiera argumentar algo en defensa de la rubia, sin embargo ella no perdía la esperanza de que algún día los malos entendidos entre su hermano y Serena se terminaran y ellos pudieran ser felices, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que Sammy entrara

- Hola Hotaru – dice alegremente el muchacho

- Sammy, ¡qué gusto verte! – saluda la chica

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – pregunta intrigado el recién llegado

- En Darién y Serena, ellos merecen ser felices, pues se aman

- Se que Darién ama a Serena, pero de ella no puedo estar seguro – dice el joven, pues él pensaba como muchos del lugar, pues las circunstancias acusaban a la dulce rubia

- Sé que todo la condena, pero son las apariencias, pues ella ama a mi hermano, todo fue una intriga ideada por Rubeus y Neherenia para separarlos y para colmo Saori se enteró y aprovechó las circunstancias haciendo que Serena se casara con Rubeus para que la hacienda volviera a manos de Darién

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Hotaru?

- Si Sammy, el video que le presentaron a Darién era falso, lo mandé analizar y me entregaron el video original, sin embargo mi hermano está tan dolido que no quiere saber nada, piensa que Serena lo engañó pero no es verdad, además no me gusta que Saori se le meta hasta por los ojos, ella no es tan buena como aparenta –

- pues cuentas con mi ayuda, pero te aconsejo que esperes unos días y vuelvas a intentar hablar con él, por ahora él está preocupado por lo que se enteró, y pienso que eso puede ser una escusa para que él hable con Serena

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Darién le puede pedir a Serena que vigile a Rubeus, pues si él tiene a tu padre puede haber algo que lo delate

- tienes razón Sammy, se lo voy a sugerir apenas regrese

- Tu sabes Hotaru que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda

- Gracias Sammy, lo tendré en cuenta de hoy en adelante – dice la chica mientras le sonríe

En el penthouse Rubeus recibía una llamada

- Neflyte, ya te dije que no me hables aquí, me puedes comprometer – expresaba el pelirrojo enojado

- Lo sé, pero es necesario que vengas, don Kiriyama está muy inquieto, además la policía ha estado haciendo preguntas y temo que puedan descubrir la verdad

- Pues trata de impedirlo, bastantes problemas tengo aquí, además alguien puede descubrirnos – y en parte tenía razón pues Kenji estaba escuchando por el otro lado de la línea al colgar, Rubeus lo descubre

- Así que estaba espiando – le dice enojado

- No lo hacía, sin embargo eres un malvado y voy a denunciarte, no puedes tener secuestrado al padre de Darién por más tiempo

- también es mi padre, que no se le olvide

-No lo creo, pues si fuera así no tendrías necesidad de esconderlo

- Usted no va ir a ningún lado, antes lo mato

- No te atreverás,

- No me rete, todavía no me conoce Señor Tsukino – dice Rubeus muy enojado

- claro que te conozco, eres el ser más despreciable que haya conocido, obligaste a mi hija a casarte contigo, además… - sin embargo no pudo continuar pues Rubeus lo interrumpió

- No importa lo que piensa, ya tengo todo lo que Darién desea, y con eso me conformo por ahora

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ya lo sabrá querido suegro – y se va dejando encerrados a todos ante la sorpresa de Kenji, el cual estaba decidido a denunciar a Rubeus, por lo que después de que se va el pelirrojo busca la manera de salir de la casa para ir a la delegación de policía a declarar lo que había escuchado para que se realizaran las investigaciones necesarias, sin embargo Rubeus había puesto a dos de sus secuaces a vigilar la casa para que nadie pudiera salir, por lo que cuando el padre de Serena sale para ir a la policía es detenido y golpeado por ellos, dejándolo casi muerto a mitad de la calle, afortunadamente Serena había salido antes que Rubeus, así que al regresar a su casa acompañada de Rei se da cuenta de que su padre está malherido así que llama a la ambulancia para que su papá sea trasladado al hospital, avisa a su familia y momentos después todos están en el hospital

- Pero que fue lo que le paso a papá – cuestionaba Diamante

- No lo sé Diamante, yo volvía de casa de Rei y lo vi malherido – decía Serena llorando en eso entra Rubeus y se une a la conversación

- Seguramente lo intentaron asaltar – dice el recién llegado

- No lo creo Rubeus – dice Diamante – la colonia donde vivimos es muy segura, además que todos saben que no tenemos dinero, estoy seguro que alguien quiso hacerle daño a mi papá, pero lo averiguaremos

- Diamante, por favor, tú sabes que esta ciudad es insegura, yo sí creo que lo asaltaron – dice enfadado Rubeus, en eso llega el doctor

- Familiares del Señor Tsukino

- Somos nosotros – dicen Serena y sus hermanos

- Les informo que afortunadamente el Señor está fuera de peligro, pero estará sedado por algunos días para aminorarle el dolor

- Entonces, ¿mi papá se va a poner bien? – pregunta sollozando Renee

- Si pequeña, tu padre estará bien en unos días – en eso llega Ikuko que se acababa de enterar de la noticia

- Doctor ¿cómo está mi esposo?

- Bien Señora, pero necesita cuidados y descanso –

- No se preocupe, se lo daremos, - y dirigiéndose a sus hijos les dice – Diamante, Serena, Renee, es necesario que nos turnemos para cuidar a su padre, yo me pienso quedar el día de hoy

- Lo siento Señora Ikuko, pero con Serena no cuente – dice Rubeus en tono altanero

- Pero Rubues, ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona intrigada Ikuko

- Estás equivocado Rubeus, yo vendré a cuidar a mi padre – dice Serena y su madre y sus hermanos la apoyan por lo que Rubeus no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Pasaron los días y por fin Hotaru había convencido a Darién de que hablara con Serena para que pudiera vigilar a Rubeus para saber si había noticias de don Kiriyama, por lo que ambos viajan a México, por lo pronto Hotaru había pensado que era necesario que Serena y Darién volviera a tener comunicación para contarle todo lo que había descubierto, por lo que al llegar se tratan de comunicar con Serena y se enteran de que Kenji está en el hospital, por su parte Kenji había recobrado el sentido y le había dicho a Diamante lo que paso

- Padre, tenemos que tener cuidado, pues si Rubeus se entera de que sigue con denunciarlo te puede mandar a matar, es mejor seguirle la corriente, hacerle creer de que estamos de su lado y cuando sea el momento oportuno lo denunciamos

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo, además no quiero poner a tus hermanas y a tu madre en peligro

- Rubeus es un malvado, pero sabes padre, estamos pagando muy caro nuestra ambición, desgraciadamente la que se lleva la peor parte es mi hermana Serena, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla

- Eso espero hijo, ella merece ser feliz a lado de la persona que ama, de Darién

Serena estaba llegando al hospital, cuando escucha que la hablan

- Serena

- ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi hermano y yo hemos venido hablar contigo, él estará esperándote en el café de enfrente en una hora, por favor ve hablar con él

- pero…

-por favor no digas que no, es necesario que ustedes hablan, Serena estoy segura que él te ama, además tú también lo amas, deben luchar por ese amor, por favor no faltes a la cita – después de esto la chica se fue dejando a la rubia muy nerviosa, cosa que notaron Diamante y Kenji al verla llegar

- Serena ¿pasa algo? – pregunta Diamante

- No, no pasa nada – dice la rubia

- Seguramente Rubeus te puso en ese estado, es un desgraciado, por su culpa nuestro padre está hospitalizado – dice sin pensar Diamante

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

- No debí decírtelo, pero estoy casi seguro que fue Rubeus el que mando golpear a nuestro padre

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es una sospecha, pero en verdad hermanita, me gustaría que fueras feliz, deberías buscar a Darién y pedirle que te lleve lejos de aquí

- Diamante ¿Qué cosas dices? – exclama toda roja la rubia

- No te hagas Serena, jamás podrás ser feliz con Rubeus y temo que él pueda hacerte daño, la única persona que te podría proteger es Darién, si tú no lo buscas lo haré yo por ti, estoy seguro que nadie de la familia se opondrá, hasta mamá te apoyaría

- No lo sé Diamante,

- Serena, Rubeus nos tiene como sus prisioneros, he hablado con mamá y ambos estamos de acuerdo que no vale la pena vivir de esta manera por dinero

- Diamante, entonces si Darién me busca ustedes ¿me ayudarían?

- Claro hermana

- Entonces, necesito que me ayudes, Darién quiere verme

-Pues ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que tengo miedo, y si Rubeus se entera

- no te preocupes, yo hablaré a casa, diré que tú te quedaras con papá y que yo pasaré la noche con Esmeralda, ella se ofreció acompañarme esta noche

- Diamante, no creo pasar la noche con Darién – dice toda roja

- de todas maneras, tienes la noche para ti

- Gracias hermano – y ambos se abrazan, Serena llega a la hora indicada y ve a lo lejos a Darién se acerca muy lentamente

- Hola Darién – dice

- Serena, gracias por venir – y le ofrece la silla, la rubia se sienta y Darién empieza hablar – Serena, disculpa si te hice venir, pero es necesario que hablemos, tenemos la sospecha de que Rubeus tiene secuestrado a mi padre, necesitamos de tu apoyo para que cualquier cosa que veas anormal lo vigiles

-por supuesto, Darién haré lo que me pidas ¿es todo?

- Si Serena… en verdad no… ¿Eres feliz?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Darién?

- porque me gustaría que no lo fueras, de que me dijeras que solamente podrías ser feliz conmigo pero eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte

- Pero es la verdad Darién, no puedo ser feliz lejos de ti, además tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé como lo tomes – dice la rubia ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro – Darién vamos a tener un hijo

- ¿Qué dices Serena? – exclama extrañado Darién

- Estoy embarazada y el padre de mi hijo eres tú

- Por favor Serena, no me mientas, no soportaría nuevamente una mentira tuya

- No te miento Darién, es la verdad, jamás he tenido nada que ver con Rubeus, sólo he sido tuya, Te lo juro – pero el pelinegro no quiere escucharla, se levanta y se va no sin antes pagar la cuenta, en eso llega Hotaru y ve a Serena llorando

- Serena ¿Qué pasó?

- Hotaru, voy a tener un hijo de Darién, pero él no me cree, piensa que lo engaño

- entonces debes convencerlo de que es verdad, te voy a dar la dirección de donde estamos hospedados para que vayas,

- Pero Hotaru…

- Nada de peros Serena, ambos tienen que luchar por su amor y sobre todo por estar juntos, sobre todo ahora que serán papás

- gracias por tu confianza Hotaru

- Gracias a ti Serena, por querer a mi hermano

Serena llega al departamento donde están viviendo Darién y Hotatu, toca el timbre y poco después le abre Darién, el cual había empezado a tomar

- Darién ¿Qué haces?

- No lo vez, trato de olvidarte, pero no puedo ¿Qué me diste Serena? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso quieres torturarme

- No Darién, vine porque es necesario que me creas, vamos hacer papás

- Por favor Serena, no sigas

- Que tengo que hacer para que me creas – cuestiona la rubia toda llorosa

- Se dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad – dice sin pensar el pelinegro, en eso siente que le quitan la botella de licor que llevaba en la mano y ve como Serena empieza a tomar

- Darién, es verdad, vamos a tener un hijo – dice nuevamente Serena

- No te creo, pues un traguito no cuenta – dice el pelinegro, por lo que Serena sigue tomando, y diciéndole a Darién que el niño es de él, hasta que Darién al verla mareada le dice

- Serena, mi amor, entonces si dices la verdad, vamos a tener un hijo – dice llorando Darién

- Si mi amor, te amo, en todo este tiempo no he permitido que Rubeus me toque, fue una de las condiciones que le puse a nuestra boda –

- lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

- Para que te devolviera la hacienda, tú me dijiste que preferías la hacienda a mí

- Serena, no debiste, cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, pensé que estabas jugando conmigo, de haber sabido no hubiese permitido que te casaras con él – le dice mientras la besa la chica corresponde al beso y la pasión surge entre ellos, lentamente y como pueden pues debido a que ambos están demasiado tomados se van a la recámara para amarse nuevamente, para después quedarse dormidos y casi amanecía cuando Darién escucha ruidos, al despertarse ve a su amada a su lado y con mucho cuidado se levanta y se da cuenta de que Hotaru estaba llegando

- Hotaru ¿de dónde vienes?

- Pues me quedé en el hospital acompañando a Diamante y a Esmeralda, me hice pasar por Serena para que Rubeus no sospechara, pero ya casi amanece y es mejor que ella vuelva al hospital para que no tenga problemas

- Hotaru, voy a ser papá

- ya lo sé hermano, pero…

- Tengo miedo,

- No tengas miedo hermano, Serena te ama, cuando lleguemos a la hacienda tengo que mostrarte algo, por lo pronto despierta a tu amada para que la llevemos al hospital

Darién se dirige a la recámara y con mucho cariño despierta a Serena

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – dice la rubia extrañada

- Pues te quedaste conmigo, porque nos amamos – dice Darién mientras la besa

- Darién, te amo

- Igual te amo Serena, pero Hotaru me dice que debes regresar al hospital, sólo te pido que vigiles a Rubeus por un tiempo, ahora que sé qué esperas un hijo mío no puedo dejarte con él… Serena ¿te irías conmigo?

La chica lo ve con mucho y amor y sólo asiente la cabeza mientras dice – si Darién, contigo me iría hasta el fin del mundo – y ambos se abrazan, momentos después llegaban al hospital afortunadamente para ambos Rubeus no se dio cuenta, sin embargo al ver reflejada la felicidad en los ojos de Serena empieza a sospechar de que algo había pasado, por lo que decide vigilarla, por su parte Darién y Hotaru llegaban a la hacienda,

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme Hotaru? – pregunta el pelinegro

- Darién, el video que te mostraron donde parecía que Serena se casó contigo por dinero es falso – le muestra las pruebas que hizo el experto y ambos ven el video real

- No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pude dejarme engañar de esa forma? – decía Darién furioso

- Pero eso no es todo hermano, Saori no es tan buena como parece, ella casi obligó a Serena a casarse con Rubues, la chantajeo con lo de la hacienda, ella no quería que vieras esto

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamaba furioso – pero lo que más me duele es saber que casi pierdo a Serena, Hotaru, tengo que llevarme a Serena lejos de aquí, no puedo dejarla en manos de Rubeus, no ahora que sé que ella siempre me ama y que espera un hijo mío

- Si hermano, debes llevarte lejos a Serena, no te preocupes por mí, Sammy me ha pedido que sea su novia y he aceptado, ambos podemos ayudarte con la hacienda, pero lo importante es que tú y Serena puedan ser felices

continuará

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Pido una gran, pero gran disculpa por el enorme atraso, sin embargo el trabajo me ha absorbido pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo,

si bien es cierto que ya tengo casi dos meses de no actualizar el fic, no me he olvidado de él ni de los otros, (sanando las heridas del corazón, mi amor por ti, darien y serena al estilo gamberrie) pero en realidad llego tan cansada del trabajo que a veces ni puedo entrar al msn para platicar con algunas de ustedes, si les voy a pedir un poco o mejor dicho mucha paciencia, para este y mis demás fics pues mi intensión es terminar todos, y escribir nuevas historias, pero a lo mejor ya no lo hago tan seguido como lo hacia al principio, gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a continuar y no se angustien, terminaré este fic, mas pronto de lo que ustedes esperan, espero puedan disfrutar este breve capítulo, besos a todas y gracias por su cariño

Cherrie SA

6 de noviembre de 2009


	21. Volviendo a Estar Juntos

**Un matrimonio por conveniencia**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de la Telenovela de Catalina y Sebastián de Ranferi Negrete que pasaron en 1999 por TvAzteca_

Capítulo 21. Volviendo a estar juntos

Rubeus se hallaba inquieto en el Penthouse, pues todo se le estaba complicando, sobre todo veía muy extraña a Serena desde esa noche que se quedó a dormir con su papá, en eso aparece la chica

- Rubeus, voy al hospital a ver a mi padre

- Te acompaño – dice serio

- No es necesario

- ya te dije que te acompaño, no quiero que andes sola, además…

- ¿Qué cosa Rubues?

- No es nada ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento – se dirigen al hospital, pero junto antes de entrar la rubia se marea, por lo que a Rubeus le provoca una leve preocupación y le dice – ya que estás aquí quiero que te hagan un chequeo, esos mareo no me gustan nada, además quiero una esposa fuerte para que me pueda dar hijos como yo deseo

- Recuerda Rubeus las condiciones de nuestro trato –

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que pronto te hallarás en mi cama

- Ni lo sueñes, jamás seré tuya –

- Eso lo veremos Serena – al escuchar esas palabras a Serena le entró cierto temor, sabía que tenía que decirle a Darién, pues si Rubeus se llegaba a enterar de sus estado, quien sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias, así que estaba pensando cómo librarse del chequeo que el pelirrojo le estaba proponiendo sin embargo por más que hizo no pudo hacerlo, momentos después ambos se encontraban con el médico

- Que su esposa se haga estos análisis y mañana nos vemos para ver los resultados – dice el galeno

- De acuerdo doctor, mañana estaremos aquí para saber qué le pasa a mi esposa – dice Rubeus, después de ahí van a ver a Kenji

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Kenji

- suegrito, no se enoje, además que malagradecido, así me paga que lo venga a visitar

- No seas hipócrita, además no quiero tus visitas

- Rubeus, ya oíste a mi papá, por favor te puedes retirar – dice Serena el pelirrojo no le queda más remedio que irse, pero le dice a Serena – en una hora te vengo a buscar y no quiero que me dejes esperando

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Te noto nerviosa – le dice su padre

- papá tengo miedo –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Papá estoy embarazada de Darién, y no quería que Rubeus se enterara, pero me obligó a hacerme unos estudios –

- Pequeña, tienes razón, le tienes que decir a Darién, no le puedes ocultar que estás esperando un hijo de él, tiene que defenderte de ese hombre – dice Kenji

- papá, Darién ya sabe que vamos hacer padres

- Así es Señor Tsukino, Serena me va a dar un hijo – dijo Darién que en ese momento entraba al cuarto donde se encontraba Kenji

- Darién, llévate a Serena lejos – le dice su suegro con angustia – si Rubeus se entera que está embarazada podría hacerle daño a ella o al niño

- Eso haré, señor Tsukino no se preocupe –

- Si es posible, llévatela ahorita – dice Kenji

- Pero papá, no tenemos nada preparado. – explicaba Serena pero Kenji con los ojos suplicaba a Darién que se llevara a su chiquilla

- eso no importa mi amor –dice Darién, podemos comprarnos cosas

- Por favor Darién, no puedo dejar las cosas así, entiéndelo, necesito dejar todo en orden, sobre todo que Rubeus no le pueda hacer daño a mi chiquilla

- Serena, tenemos que alejarte de Rubeus, no quiero que le haga daño a ti o al bebe – le dice el pelinegro abrazándola dulcemente

- Te amo Darién – se dan un tierno beso

- Serena, porque no vienes preparada para mañana ya hablé con Hotaru y ya me dijo que nos vayamos al igual que tu padre. ¿Te irías conmigo?

- Por supuesto. Entonces mañana nos iremos juntos

En eso entran Ikuko y Renee, la primera se sorprende mucho pues no esperaba a ver a su hija en esa situación

- Serena ¿Qué haces? Tu esposo está por llegar, si te encuentra así nos ponemos en peligro a todos –

- Señora Ikuko, lo siento pero amo a su hija y pienso llevármela lejos, no quiero que esté en peligro

- ¿Por qué habría de estar en peligro?

- Mamá estoy esperando un hijo de Darién –

- ¿Estás segura que es de Darién?

- Si mamá, mi hijo es de Darién

- ¡Eso sí es un problema si Rubeus se entera, querrás que abortes! – decía Ikuko alarmada

- por eso nos tenemos que ir Señora Ikuko, no puedo exponer a Serena a las locuras de Rubeus – dice Darién mientras Ikuko se queda pensando, pues si era bien que el dinero era parte importante de su vida, el que sus hijos no estuvieran en peligro era más importante

- Ikuko, es más importante la vida de Serena que todo el dinero del mundo

-Lo sé – dice Ikuko llorando – lo que pasa es que ya me había imaginado mi casa elegante, pero tienes razón Kenji el que mi hija este a salvo es más importante, por lo que todos estuvieron planeando cómo ayudarían a Serena a escapar con Darién, momentos después llega Diamante

- Serena, Rubeus está aquí – dice preocupado mientras se dirige a Darién – te tienes que ir, vámonos por la puerta de atrás – ambos hombres salieron sigilosamente, afortunadamente Rubues no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Darién, pero notó que algo extraño estaba pasando

Lejos de ahí, Neflyte llegaba en un carro último modelo a visitar a Neherenia

- Neflyte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con ese carro? – preguntó extrañada la chica mientras veía con ojos muy sorprendidos el carro, pues a ella siempre le había gustado el dinero

- Una vez te dije que haría todo lo posible para estar a tu altura y con la ayuda de mi amigo Rubeus lo estoy logrando

- Y ¿Por qué Rubeus te ayudaría a tener el mismo nivel que yo?

- porque soy su amigo y su socio

- ¿socio?

- Así es Neherenia, hicimos un negocio que nos salió muy bien

- ¿Qué negocio?

- No lo entenderías, pero gracias a ese negocio él se pudo casar con Serena

- ¿Rubeus se casó con Serena?

- Así es preciosa, pero ni te hagas ilusiones con Darién, él ahora anda con Saori –

- No me hago ilusiones – miente Neherenia

- vamos a dar un paseo – la chica se sube sobre todo porque estaba intrigada de lo que había dicho Neflyte, de ahí fueron a comer, por supuesto por más intento que hizo la chica no le pudo sacar nada a él a pesar de que nuevamente se entregó a él

- Neherenia, me haces feliz, cásate conmigo

- Neflyte no confundas, la pasamos bien juntos, pero a pesar de que tengas dinero jamás estarás a mi altura para que me case contigo, recuerda que hay estatus

- Neherenia – dice el castaño, mientras tanto ella ya se había vestido

- vámonos y por favor cuando haya alguien recuerda el llamarme Señorita Neherenia

- Cómo digas Señorita Neherenia –

Momentos después ella andaba dando un paseo por el bosque

- Estás segura de lo que me dices – decía una persona

- Por supuesto, según dicen parece que el Señor Chiba no está muerto, sino que todo fue un ardid de Rubeus, pero no hay pruebas

- Yo las conseguiré – pensó Neherenia – con eso Darién estará tan agradecido que se casará conmigo -

Al otro día Serena estaba muy nerviosa, pues se escaparía con Darién, por supuesto que contaba con el apoyo de su familia, pero iba a suceder algo que podría poner en peligro su escape con su amado

**_Flash Back_**

_Después de que Darién se había ido del hospital fue a ver a su hermana al rancho_

_- Hotaru, hermana estoy feliz _

_- Darién y ahora ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Serena y yo nos vamos a ir mañana, al fin decidió escaparse conmigo, sólo me entristece dejarte sola_

_- Darién no te preocupes, Sammy me apoyará con el rancho, además es importante que tú y Serena sean felices – sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Neherenia había entrado al rancho y los escuchó _

_- No puedo permitir que Darién se vaya con Serena, tiene que ser libre para cuando tenga las pruebas, tengo que advertirle a Rubeus, trataré de no hacer ruido para escuchar cual será el plan _

_- Si hermana, mañana… - Darién le contó a Hotaru el plan, por supuesto después de escucharlos Neherenia salió así como había llegado sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Serena y Rubeus se encontraban llegando al hospital

- vamos Serena, tenemos cita con el doctor

-Rubues, antes de entrar con el doctor quisiera ir un rato con mi papá – dice nerviosa la chica

- Está bien, pero no te tardes – dice un tanto furioso, Serena se dirige a la habitación de Kenji donde Darién la está esperando, sin embargo en ese momento llega Neherenia

- Rubeus, que bueno que te encuentro

- ¿Qué pasa Neherenia?

- Darién y Serena piensan huir juntos, ¿Dónde está ella? –

- con su padre – dice furioso

- Ellos lo planearon ayer, no quieres que te enteres de que está embarazada

- Eso no puede ser posible – dice molesto

- ¿Por qué?

- Serena y yo…

- nunca han estado juntos, lo suponía porque Darién afirmaba que ese niño era de él

- Esos dos, se han seguido viendo, pero juro que me la van a pagar

Darién y Serena estaban saliendo del hospital, pero son interceptados por Rubeus

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – dice furioso el pelirrojo

- Eso no te importa Rubues, me llevo a Serena, ya estoy enterado de todo lo que hiciste para separarnos –

- No Darién, no te llevarás a mi esposa – jala a Serena y la abraza, ella quiere zafarse pero no puedo, en eso él saca una pequeña navaja y se la pone en el vientre

- No creo que quieras que le haga daño –

- Eres un cobarde Rubeus, porque no te metes conmigo

- Cálmate Darién – decían Diamante y Nicolás que en ese momento venían llegando con Rei

- Darién – decía llorando Serena – hazle caso

- así es Darién, hazme caso si no quieres que este mocoso que viene se muera, y también tu adorada Serena, porque si ella no es para mí, no será para nadie – dijo

- No le hagas daño a Serena

- como vez Darién, yo me entero de todo, así que si no quieres perderlos ella se irá conmigo

- maldito cobarde – dice Darién al ver como Rubeus se alejaba con su adorada esposa, y se metía a una camioneta pero no vio quien la manejaba

- No puede ser, he perdido a Serena – decía llorando

- No Darién la encontraremos, ustedes merecen ser felices – decía Rei – ya buscaremos la manera de dar con ella

En la camioneta Serena iba llorando asustada, se dio cuenta de que Neherenia venía manejando

- Gracias por advertirme Neherenia

- Sabes muy bien que con tal de ver a Darién libre, soy capaz de cualquier cosa

- Vamos a tu hacienda para que te deje, mientras le hablaré a Neflyte para que nos espere ahí

- como digas – dice la pelinegra

Una vez que dejaron a Neherenia, se dirigieron al rancho donde tenían al señor Kiriyama

- Entra – le dice Rubeus a Serena empujándola – aquí te quedarás para siempre – la chica al entrar se sorprende

-Don Kiriyama – dice asombrada – ¿está vivo?

- Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ella va a vivir desde ahora aquí, pensaba traicionarme escapando con su hijo, pero soy más inteligente y no los dejé – dice Rubeus furioso y después se voltea a ver a la rubia para decirle

- Como te dije Serena, aquí vivirás y cuando nazca ese escuincle, si no me obedeces el sufrirá las consecuencias – riéndose macabramente, después se va dejando a los dos solos

- Serena ¿de qué habla Rubues? ¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

- Don Kiriyama, estoy embarazada de su hijo Darién

- ¿cómo estás segura?

- Se que tiene dudas porque me casé con Rubeus, pero nunca he sido su mujer, sólo lo hice para que le pudiera devolver el rancho a su hijo – dice la chica entre sollozos – me trajo porque hoy me iba escapar con Darién y él nos descubrió, tengo miedo don Kiriyama, Rubeus es capaz de hacerle algo a mi hijo – el señor la abrazó y le dijo – no te preocupes hija, hay que confiar en Dios, él hará el milagro para que Darién nos encuentre antes de que nazca mi nieto

- Eso espero don Kiriyama – la chica se deja acunar en los brazos de su suegro

- ¿Cómo es que se encuentra usted aquí? Todos pensábamos que estaba muerto, Darién ha sufrido mucho pensándolo muerto, sin haber hecho las paces por mi culpa – dice la rubia

- Serena, creo que me equivoque contigo, pero es que no quería que a mi hijo le pasara lo mismo que a mí

-¿Qué le pasó Don Kiriyama?

- Mi esposa se casó conmigo por mi dinero, ella nunca me amó, la señorita Kayuga la vio varias veces con diferentes hombres, según ella revolcándose muy felizmente, además existe la sospecha de que Darién no sea mi hijo, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con esa duda

- Don Kiriyama, pero ¿está seguro? Es decir, porque la señorita Kayuga le decía que veía a su esposa, pudo presentarle pruebas, citarlo en el lugar donde su esposa se veía con sus amantes, todo esto se me hace raro, pues algo parecido le dijeron a Darién, nuestros problemas empezaron cuando se acabó la confianza el día en que nos íbamos a casar, pues realmente me hubiese gustado casarme con su hijo ese día – dijo la rubia toda roja

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Serena?

- imagínese la noticia, si Darién me la hubiese un día antes o días antes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ambos pensamos que nos habíamos engañado mutuamente, después vinieron los malos entendidos, afortunadamente los pudimos aclarar pero el destino se empeña a separarnos – decía llorando la rubia

- Tienes razón Serena, nunca aclaré las cosas con mi esposa, después de que nació Hotaru, ella enfermó y por más intentos que hizo para aclarar la situación nunca quise hacerlo tenía miedo

- ¿Miedo? – cuestionó Serena

- Así es Serena, tenía miedo que todo lo que decía Kayuga fuera verdad

- Pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo que le quería decir era todo lo contrario?

- no lo sé, Kayuga me enseñó varias cartas que los amantes de mi esposa le escribían a ella, pero nunca tuve el valor para reclamárselo, además también mi consciencia no me dejaba tranquilo

- No entiendo ¿Por qué lo dice?

- En una noche de parranda le fui infiel a mi esposa con Kayuga, la verdad no sé qué pasó pues no recuerdo nada, sólo recuerdo haber despertado en la cama de ella, estábamos desnudos y ella me dijo que nos habíamos amado, de hecho estaba la prueba de que ella era señorita, meses después me dijo que iba a tener un hijo, cuando le dije que iríamos al doctor hacernos la prueba desapareció, regresó días antes de que naciera Darién, nunca supe si fue verdad o no, porque cuando le pregunté me dijo que había perdido al bebé, cuando murió mi esposa quiso que me casara con ella, por lo que había pasado, pero no la amaba

- No será que ese niño que tuvo con la señorita Kayuga fuera Rubeus – cuestiona la rubia

- No Serena, lo pensé alguna vez, pero de pequeño le hice la prueba de ADN, salió negativa, pero siempre me dio miedo hacercela a Darién, me hubiese dolido en el alma que él no fuera mi hijo, además jamás leí la carta que me dejó mi esposa donde me decía la verdad –

- Don Kiriyama es importante encontrar esa carta

- No te apures Serena, está levantada en la biblioteca de la Iglesia

- Hay que decirle a Darién, él merece saber la verdad

Lejos de ahí Darién estaba como león enjaulado

- Tengo que encontrarla, Rubeus le puede hacer daño a ella o al niño – le decía a Diamante, Rei y Nicolás

- La encontraremos Darién – dijo Diamante

- pero no sabemos a dónde se fueron, no ha llegado al pent-house

- Lo importante es poner la denuncia, sé que no será fácil pues ella era su esposa, pero podemos denunciarlo por secuestrar a tu padre,

-pero no estamos seguro

- no importa, lo importante es que lo busquen – por lo que van a interponer la denuncia

Lejos de ahí Saori estaba con su abuelo,

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste Saori – dijo Don Yamagi

- Abuelo ¿de qué hablas? – dice Saori

- Del engaño, del chantaje para que Serena se casara con Rubeus, además estoy segura de que tuviste algo que ver con lo del testamento –

- ¿cómo te enteraste abuelo?

- Darién y Hotaru vinieron a verme

- Abuelo, yo te juro…

- No me jures nada, estoy tan decepcionado de ti, todo por querer tener a Darién a la fuerza

- Lo siento abuelito – decía llorando la chica

- No lo sientas, ahora tienes que ver de qué manera arreglas las cosas, si en realidad estas arrepentida arregla el mal que has hecho –

-No te enojes abuelo, te juro que voy a intentarlo

- No quiero que lo intentes, sino que lo hagas – el abuelo salió dejando a la chica llorando, nunca hubiese querido que su abuelo se enterara de lo que hizo, le dolía que él estuviera enojado con ella, pero sabía que él tenía razón, ella había actuado mal, así que empezó a buscar la manera de solucionar lo que había hecho

Habían pasado dos días, en eso Rei le pregunta a Darién

- Darién, ¿Serena se llevó el celular? –

- creo que sí, pero no creo que tenga crédito para hablarnos

- Lo sé, pero podemos detectar donde está, de acuerdo a los detectores gps

- Tienes razón, vamos a decirle a la policía – por lo que se van a la estación para avisarles

En la estación de policías, empezaron a localizar el celular de Serena

- Creo que tenemos algo, pero es muy débil, al menos podemos observar el camino que llevaron, sin embargo podemos observar que en este punto se perdió la señal

- Podemos buscar en esa zona

- Si, pero nos llevará algunos días

- no importa, por favor es importante buscarlos

-de acuerdo señor Chiba, en caso de encontrar a la señora Serena, tenemos que tomarle su denuncia, si el Señor Rubeus se la llevó a la fuerza, pagará lo que hizo

- Gracias, Comandante

A partir de ese día empezaron a buscar el lugar donde Rubeus estaba escondido, pero el lugar era escabroso y difícil de peinar, pasó una semana y todavía no daban con el pelirrojo

- Rubeus, hay muchos extraños por aquí cerca, parecen que están buscando algo – le decía Neflyte

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- No lo sé, pero es muy extraño todo, lo mejor será que escapemos –

-Estás loco Neflyte

- lo siento Rubeus, pero yo no me voy a quedar para que me atrapen – dice Neflyte

- eres un traidor Neflyte – le dice Rubeus

- Piensa lo que quieras – Neflyte se va, sin embargo Darién lo distingue y se da cuenta por donde salió y le avisa a los demás y lo atrapan para interrogarlo y como buen cobarde que era confiesa todo, por lo que van a rescatar a Serena y a don Kiriyama.

Rubeus estaba furioso,

- Darién me las pagará – decía y agarra a Serena –me desquitaré contigo, le daré donde más le duela y esa eres tú

- Rubeus, suéltame – decía llorando Serena

- para nada, tú serás mi salvo conducto – en eso se oye la voz

- Rubeus, sal de ahí, te tenemos rodeado – él sale, pero tiene delante de él a Serena

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me atrapen, así o me dejan libre o ella pagará las consecuencias –sin embargo uno de los policías lo hiere y él suelta a Serena, Darién rápidamente corre a rescatarla

- Darién, tu papá está ahí dentro – ambos entran a la cueva y ven a don Kiriyama,

- papá – dice Darién

- hijo, ¡qué alegría verte! Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver – ambos se abrazan, después del rescate, se llevan a Rubeus, lo trasladan en un helicóptero, debido a su herida, en otro se van Darién, Serena y don Kiriyama, pues este último estaba algo débil, por supuesto al llegar se pone una denuncia en contra de Rubeus

- Aún cuando vaya a la cárcel, jamás le daré el divorcio a Serena – dice riéndose

- No tienes que dárselo Rubeus, pues jamás te casaste con ella – dice Saori que entraba

- Estás loca, claro que me casé con ella

- No Rubeus, te casaste con ella como Rubeus Chiba, cuando todavía no te otorgaban legalmente el apellido, y debido a que se descubrió todo, ella no es tu esposa, Serena y Darién pueden casarse cuando quieran – dice la chica mientras los miraba a ver, por supuesto ellos estaban felices, pues al fin podrían casarse nuevamente y ser felices

- gracias Saori – dicen Darién y Serena

- era mi obligación, después de todo lo que les hice, tenía que recompensárselo – en ese momento entra Neherenia que se había enterado de todo

- No Darién, no te puedes casar con Serena – decía la pelinegra – tú tienes que ser mío o te mato o la mato – mientras le apunta con una pistola, sin embargo la policía la pudo desarmar rápidamente, pero la mujer estaba trastornada, así que tuvieron que llevársela a un hospital psiquiátrico

Don Kiriyama le contó a Darién lo que había platicado con Serena, así que junto con ella van a la Biblioteca de la Iglesia, el padre le entrega la carta que se encontraba en una caja de seguridad que tenía el aspecto de un libro. Darién tenía miedo de leer la carta pero Serena le infunde valor

- Darién, diga lo que diga la carta siempre te amaré, no es necesario que seas un Chiba, porque con o sin el apellido el hombre que amo eres tú, eso no se cambiará jamás – por lo que el pelinegro empieza a leerla

_Kiriyama, Amado mío_

_Aquí en mi lecho de muerte te escribo esta carta para explicarte todo los malos entendidos, si amor, fueron malos entendidos lo que provocaron la infelicidad en nuestro matrimonio, sé que de Hotaru no tienes dudas, pues en ese tiempo se podría decir que estábamos bien, pero quiero decirte que Darién, también es nuestro hijo, Así es la envidia y los celos de Kayuga provocaron tu desconfianza, si bien es cierto que mis padres me obligaron a casarme contigo por tu dinero, tu cariño y tus atenciones hicieron que me enamorará de ti, jamás te engañé aunque parecía todo lo contrario, ni tu llegaste hacerlo, todo fue una intriga de la que se decía mi amiga para separarnos pues ella siempre estuvo obsesionada contigo, lo que si parece ser que ella pudo cambiar a nuestro pequeño con su hijo, así es amor, Kayuga tuvo un hijo pero no era tuyo sino de sus amantes, porque las cartas que ella ten enseñó eran de sus amantes, a los que le daba mi nombre para hacerte creer que te engañaba, sin embargo debido a tus desconfianzas le mande a realizar las pruebas de ADN a nuestro hijo, sin embargo no creo poder verlas, pero le pedí a la persona que te iba entregar esta carta que también te las diera, me despido de ti amor mío, tuya por Siempre_

_Setsuna Andreina_

Darién con mucho temor abre los resultados de las pruebas, pero pronto su cara se torna alegre – Son positivo Serena, Mi papá si es mi papá, pero lo más importante es que mi madre jamás lo engañó

Fueron al hospital para darle la noticia

-Darién, hijo me has hecho muy feliz, creo que me dejé llevar por los chismes

- Así es padre, lo mejor es aclarar las cosas de frente, eso lo hemos aprendido Serena y yo, pero sobre todo el tenernos confianza

- ¿Qué va a pasar con la señorita Kayuga? – dice Serena

- Déjala, ella seguirá sufriendo la falta de cariño, además el no saber dónde está su hijo debe ser terrible – dijo Kiriyama

Después de unos días, ya recuperado Don Kiriyama, Darién y Serena se casaron por lo civil, ambos estaban felices, al igual que su familia

- Serena, amiga me da gusto que al fin logres tu sueño de amor –

- gracias Rei, espero que tú también pronto te puedas casar con Nicolas

- de hecho amiga, nos casamos en un mes

- te felicito

-¿y tu boda por la Iglesia?

-es en una semana, Darién quiere hacerlo antes de que se me note el embarazo – dice la chica toda apenada – en eso se acerca Diamante

- hermanita, quisiera pedirte un favor –

- ¿Cuál Diamante?

- Si puedo traer a Esmeralda a tu boda, ambos nos hemos enamorado, sé que ella te hizo mucho daño cuando estaba con Seiya, pero entendió que tu amas a Darién, además queremos casarnos, eso sí, lo haremos cuando termine mi carrera porque pienso volver a estudiar

- Me alegro hermano y por supuesto, si ella es tu novia, por supuesto que puedes llevarla

La semana pasó rápidamente, la iglesia estaba ricamente adornada, Darién esperaba a Serena la cual caminó en compañía de Kenji al altar, la ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy elegante, al terminar todos felicitaron a la pareja

- Serena, hija, siento lo que pasó

– no se preocupe Don Kiriyama, sé porque lo hizo y lo comprendo, además sirvió para que nuestro amor se fortaleciera, pues ahora sabemos que nos amamos

- gracias Hija –

En la fiesta asistieron Seiya y Saori, que les tocó sentarse juntos

- Hacen una pareja muy linda – dijo la chica

- Así es, sé que la perdí, pero sé que ella es feliz

- Tienes razón, ellos son el uno para el otro, y ante ese amor no podemos nada – siguieron platicando y por supuesto una chispa surgió en ellos

Pasaron los días se celebró la boda Rei y Nicolás. Por supuesto pasó el tiempo y llegó el día del nacimiento del hijo de Darién y Serena

Todo era alboroto, en eso sale el doctor

- ¿cómo está mi esposa? – pregunta Darién

- un poco delicada, pero estable

- ¿Qué dice?

- El parto se complicó, el niño está bien, a ella la tenemos en observación, pero no se preocupe, como le dije ya logramos estabilizarla, pero eso sí, tendrá que cuidarse por un tiempo, pues debido a todo lo que pasó estaba un poco débil, es necesario que se fortalezcan si quieren tener más niños

- Puedo pasar a verla

- Por supuesto – Darién entra y la ve muy pálida

- Serena, mi amor, no me dejes – dice Darién

- Darién, no llores – dice débilmente la rubia – pondré todo mis esfuerzo para estar bien, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa –

- Te amo Serena, ahora descansa, necesitas reponer fuerzas – la chica se durmió por lo débil que estaba, Darién estaba muy preocupado y se quedó cuidándola toda la noche, por supuesto Serena hizo todo lo posible para recuperarse, y así fue un mes después estaban festejando el bautizo de su hijo

- Serena te amo, se que tuvimos que sufrir mucho por todo las mentiras que se hicieron alrededor de nosotros

- Lo sé mi amor, pero al final nuestro amor triunfo – Ambos se besan sellando de esta manera el inicio de una nueva vida llena de amor y sin mentiras

Fin

**ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ**

Amigas todo lo prometido es deuda aquí la mejora de la actualización del 22 de noviembre de 2009, aclaró lo de las cartas, ahora se preguntaran quien es el hijo de kayuga, pues es nada menos que Rubeus, pues de tal palo tal astilla, les comento para que lo sepan, lo que pasa es que ya no supe donde poner esa información, espero les guste esta mejora

besos Cherrie SA

13-diciembre-2009


End file.
